Waiting Game
by Inirini
Summary: She waited a few minutes longer and cliff-dived, she falls to Victoria's grasp. Turned, with no one else around to help with her struggles; she is set on finding them, no matter how much it takes to search. Hiding, wars, kidnapping, and betrayal & more.
1. Victoria's Grasp

**Summary  
**Bella waited a few minutes longer and cliff-dived, she falls to Victoria's grasp. Turned, with no one else around to help her with her struggles; Bella is determined to find them, no matter how long it takes to search for the ones she's lost. No obstacles will be able to stop her, no amount passage of time will dull her determination. Nothing. There are Volturi Wars to fight, hiding from enemies from all sides, kidnappings, and betrayal. None of them will deter her from finding her Edward.

* * *

I stood within the shadows in the line of trees, a hundred or so feet away from the edge of the bluffs, I could taste the salt in the air around me, blowing in from the sea, and, on this rare day, the sun was shining brightly. I was contemplating my decision. I knew I would hear his voice soon, and my heart began pumping faster, filling my blood with adrenaline, at the anticipation of jumping off the cliff to hear _him._ A moment of hesitation caused me to pause and I frowned, stilling my movements. I was about to run.

I wondered why I felt wrong about the current situation and what I was about to do. Sure, it was risky, jumping off a cliff. But, _something_ was terribly and horribly off about where I am now. Something was niggling at the back of my head in my mind, doubting my own motives. It seemed to _mock_ me. I stayed that way for awhile, trying to figure out why something was _wrong_. I felt a little annoyed by the thoughts mocking me.

Shaking my head, I blamed the momentary hesitation on my guilt conscience, I was toying with my life now. The promise I made Edward had, _needed_ to be broken again, as many times as it took. He had broken _his_ promise to me in the first place after all. Studying the edge now, I became even more resolute than before, because of my feelings now. I was determined to break that promise as often as I could, so long I can hear his voice. The most beautiful I have had ever held the pleasure to hear in my life and it was likely I would never hear it again for as long as I lived. Except for the delusions of course. Smiling, I felt more sure in my decision. Even if I died now, I would die happy, hearing him. Taking a deep breath, steadying my nerves so I could move ahead; then I heard it as I took the first step forward.

"Bella! Don't do it, Bella! Please!" he cried out in my mind. His voice was beautiful as always. "Don't jump, Bella. Do you realize how cold it is in the water?"

I smiled again as I picked up the speed. I was not tripping today.

"Stop running!" he yelled, getting angry.

I grinned, smiling even wider, enjoying his voice. Just seconds before I made the lunge, I heard my name being called out, from two different voices. When I made the jump, I realized who the voices belonged to.

Edward and _Jacob's_.

As soon those thoughts registered, I forgot it when I felt myself falling, free of everything but gravity and voices now. The sounds behind—or above me now, were jumbling together, still shouting after me. It became very confusing to me, trying to get the gist of what the words were. All I could understand were:

"Bella! ….jump..."

"...Victoria...."

"Are you..."

"...feet.... head wound..."

I looked down just before I crashed feet first into the water, my insides froze when I saw a flaming red hair and a face not ten feet from where I would crash into the water. Victoria looked at me in the eyes with a face that stamped forever into my mind. It was that of a pure, sweet victory she would get. Then her face changed to that of disgust. I briefly wondered why.

Once I broke the surface of the ocean, I felt first the cold, then the wetness of the water surrounding me, and then the salty taste on my lips. A split second later, I felt an even colder... _thing,_ a hand grabbing my arm, jolting me sideways. I realized that not even the raging current of the water would deter the crazed vampire out to kill me. The power of the tide had nothing on this woman.

_What a stupid lamb I am..._ I thought as the hand began tugging me away, away from the bluffs, away from the people I loved, moving against the water, she stronger than the powerful waves. I was going to die today.

"Fight her, Bella!" the voice in my mind sounded. "You can't give in now!"

_Edward... _I thought, wondering if I would ever see him again. Or the Cullens, my family, or Jacob. _I..._

"Don't_ you _givein_ now!_ Fight with all you got, please!" Edward pleaded.

_How? I can't fight a vam--_ I questioned, then I felt the vampire stop and wrapped herself around me, pulling my neck to the side. I felt terrified, knowing it was coming.

"Oh Bella!" he moaned.

If I could scream in the water, I would, but all it came out of my mouth now were bubbles as I felt the teeth biting into my neck. Then I felt her sucking my blood away, my precious life force being drained. It was a very curious feeling, like an octopus' suction cups were on me. I couldn't really feel the blood leaving me, maybe it was because I was in the water. I felt glad for that small measure, I wouldn't need to worry about smelling any blood.

"Bella! No!" Edward cried again and I looked up, and saw a vision of Edward swimming towards me. I couldn't understand why he was here. Was he really here?

I realized it had been awhile since I had air when I saw the creeping darkness into my vision.

_I'm sorry Edward..._were my last thoughts.

I didn't know how long I was enveloped in motionless darkness until I felt the fire burning in me, jolting me awake. I gurgled, trying to get air as I realized I was out of the water now. I was distinctly aware that I was laid on the rocks. I kept coughing, trying to scream the pain away, my body convulsing in every each way. I felt hands on me now, trying to restrain me somewhat.

The more I coughed, the more water came out, and the louder my screams were.

Then it hit me like a ton of rocks, the fire in my veins felt awfully familiar as I recalled the time I was in James' captivity. With a shudder, I realized that Victoria had bit me and I was _turning_. This knowledge alone terrified me more than anything else because _he_ wasn't here. _They_ all were not here, I was _alone_.

"I'm here, Bella," the familiar velvety voice said and I tried to take comfort in that voice until I realized it was merely a delusion. I moaned, wanting to see the real Edward now.

"Kill me, please," I croaked, unable to freely writhe in pain because someone was still restraining me. I felt so utterly hopeless without _them_. Where were they? I couldn't live now, I needed to die. My throat felt raw from being nearly drowned, and being made worse as I kept on screaming, still pleading for death.

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own Twilight series, this is written for entertainment purposes only. All known characters belong to Meyer.

Hello everyone! I am writing this story because I can't get over how the series ended and wanted to do my own version of it. I hope you will enjoy the story that I am writing now! I certainly am. smile


	2. Pure Agony

"No Bella, I can't do that!" a familiar voice said, pained.

"You're not going to kill yourself now," Edward said angrily but I ignored the velvet voice and focused on the familiar voice I recognized as Jacob's.

"Please! Kill me, befor—before I _turn_, Jocab," I pleaded as the fires in my veins burned at me.

"B-Bella?" Jacob asked, and I opened my eyes, staring back at him, my eyes felt impossibly wide. His eyes stared me back with fear and worry.

"Do it, I can't... I can't," I begged through my pain, "become a vampire without _him._ My... my _existence_ would mean _nothing_ without him. Please--" I continued, wanting to be free of this horrible, burning pain. Death would deliver me from this. Death was better than this, at least, it would spare me from becoming a wretched person without the ones I loved.

"Bella, I'm right here with you," Edward said, trying to soothe me, but I continued to ignore it, begging Jacob. The delusions had to end now.

Jacob looked at someone and I noticed it was Sam, his face grave. My body continued to convulse against the two that held me down.

"Wh-what we do?" Jacob asked, his voice filled with conflicting misery. I realized he wanted to give me my wish, and one wanting to keep me alive, and one to protect the people of this county.

Sam's jaw clenched tightly, his eyes narrowed, studying me as my heart sped up a little as the fire raged on, spreading still as I writhed as much as I could.

"Let's take her somewhere... safe," Sam decided, looking at Jacob. "You remember that place we saved her from that bloodsucker?"

"Yes," Jacob replied, his voice strained and he picked me up, holding me tightly against the writhing body.

"That should be a safe place. Go, I will check with the others to makes sure the... _leech_ is taken cared of," he said and ran off towards a billowing smoke I saw in the distance.

Jacob carried me through the woods as I continued to twist my body in every direction, flailing my arms and legs, trying to get away from the pain that would not die.

"Why won't you kill me?!" I screamed. "Please, I ca-can't take this!"

Jacob merely grounded his teeth, picking up the pace.

"Jacob!" I yelled, sobbing, "I'm going to be a _vampire_! A _leech, _Jacob! D-Do you realize that?! P-_please, _please kill me! I-I don't know if I can control myself!"

My face was streaking in tears, unable to get out of Jacob's arms as I tried to escape the raging fire. It seem as though the fire was tinted green in my mental picture, burning my flesh away. It was awful, more than awful, it was abominable and appalling of the fact that I was becoming one of them _alone_. I felt forsaken. Abandoned.

"I won't let you hurt anyone. _We_ won't leave you," Jacob said resolutely.

I continued to sob, not seeing truth in his words. my legs and arms trembling with pain at the white-hot fire inside of me. Slowly turning every cell in my body into a freak of nature. A cold-blooded _monster_.

My face wrenched up even more tearfully, knowing that without Edward, without a family, my soon-to-be _existence_ would be nothing. Merely an abnormality. I was fraught with fear at the thought of hurting my wolf friends, the last of people I could rely on. I gulped, trying to set the pain aside for the moment.

"I'm terrified of hurting you guys," I spoke. "Please end me before I hurt _you_."

Jacob's face ached with guilt, looking down at me in the eyes.

"I... I... we won't let you hurt us," Jacob said, slowing down to a walk.

I looked at the meadow in front of us, and I made an inarticulate sound of grief in my throat as the patch of grass in the woods brought up the memories of Edward, the wolves, Jacob and Laurent. Jacob walked a little farther in and then set me down on the grass carefully as my body continued its convulsing and twitching, yearning to escape the pain.

"Just kill me please, Jacob, I ca-cannot bear this!" I went on to beg. "It's going to last for three days, Jacob! Don't ma-make me suffer! I don't want _us_ to be enemies!"

"Three days?" he asked softly, ignoring the last part. His face twisted with sadness as he sat next to me on the grass, holding my hand.

I continued to wail, wanting a way out of this world, a world away from Edward and the pain. I still screamed and groan with pain as Jacob, and soon, the other four joined and watched over me.

"Why won't you kill me?" I yelled at Sam who stood in front of me. I barely registered the rain on my face.

"Because you're a victim," he said, his eyes unreadable.

"I'm go-going to hurt people!"

"We won't allow it," Sam said.

"I'm going to _hurt_ you guys!" I tried another tactic. Was it wrong of me to want the escape from this fire? The pain of of the inevitable of what's to come? Knowing that I will hurt them, knowing that I could hurt the people in Forks... What was the matter with them?!

Sam looked uncomfortable, shifting his feet to and fro. He looked at the others, then at Jacob who still sat next to me.

"We're going to announce the death of... Isabella Marie Swan," Sam said quietly, staring at me in the eyes and withdrew before I could even register what he had said.

I accepted it.

It was true, I was already dead to _them_, the pain inside of me, however, said otherwise. I felt very much alive. My heart beating rapidly against the green flames in my veins. I sobbed, wondering how Charlie and my mom was going to take the news of my death.

Slowly, almost without my notice, the fire began to burn even hotter, I couldn't imagine the flames getting worse. I must be reaching the temperature of a super nova. I no longer could think coherently, no longer able to think of anything else but my own distress. I had no reason to focus on anything but on the fire that raged in me.

After awhile, I began to think I had died and went to hell for the things I have done. For what, I was not sure yet.

I no longer was aware of my surroundings, or if my body continued to thrash about as though I was having a seizure. No longer aware of raindrops on my face, or the screams and whimpers I was emitting from my mouth. All my senses destroyed—or perhaps, focused all senses, my sense of smell, hearing, taste, touch on the fact that they were burning away. The fire was in my vision too, seeing only green flames, and the sound of its crackling fire. From the veins, the fire spread to my muscles, my organs, even deep within my own bones. I could not describe the taste of fire, not like I thought it should, charcoal, but something else. It did not taste bitter or sweet, but one that was a torturous sting of flavor.

Could such a pain exist in this world that enveloped me so completely? No, I vaguely knew it could only exist in a nonhuman world. I almost caught the thread of some coherent thought, that this affliction of pain _was_ not part of the human plane. That thread vanished when the heatwave of the flames increased.

Would it ever stop? Can I ever see the darkness of the world that is unconsciousness? Spare me the pain, please! Anything but this horrible, burning pain running through this mortal, dying body of mine. How much longer will I have to be in this all consuming fire? Will it last for eternity, is that where I am now? Being punished for my crimes I could not remember? The fieriness of the flames must be beyond super nova now, why wasn't my mind being burned away, my skin and innards melting away, leaving with nothing to feel, to sense a thing?

What did I do to deserve this?!

The venom raged on in my body, turning each cell into something else. Painfully. The green flame kept climbing higher in temperature, not allowing any part of me to relax for a millisecond. I briefly wondered how long I had this fire run its course, when it would end. I could not remember how I got to this state. Nothing came to mind but a strange sense of myself drowning. Maybe I fell into a pool of fire by accident and can never come out again. Some inhuman fire. No mercy for the wicked, I thought. Yet, I tried to reason with this voice, that I did nothing wrong. I did nothing to deserve this.

_Edward._

The word felt painful, igniting the fire to burn even more. _Edward._

All that caused me was even more pain and I couldn't understand why.

_Edward._

The word kept repeating itself in my mind, burning me ever so hotter, it seemed like some demon had planted that word in me, wanting to give me as much pain and torment as possible into me.

_Stop it, please! Anything but Edward!_

The fire ignored me and the flames increased its fury. What did I do to deserve this torment? I gave in to the pain, trying not to think anything but my coherent thoughts. The flames gladly consumed me, not letting up its burn.

Slowly, I couldn't pinpoint when it happened, but it did, I felt the raindrops on my flesh as the heat of the blaze began to cool, withdrawing from the fingertips and toes. Was the end near? My hope soared at the thought. Oh please let it end!

Then, the flame continued to fade, leaving me with cold digits.

The rain felt refreshing on my skin, against the flames that had burned me away for whoever knew how long. I heard something other than the crackling of the flames, they were screams and whimpers, and I realized a second later, it was my voice making those sounds. I shut up, grinding my teeth as the fire within my body moved away, collecting all the heat of the flame, I realized, into my heart. It was beating so rapidly, I thought hummingbirds had taken up residence in there.

I let out a whimper, shaking as the pain grew even more in my chest, specifically, my heart. The hammering of my heart was getting too much for me to bear. I knew the end was getting close. It had to be, so I waited it out. I was glad that my mind was back with me when I realized the end was close. It felt so long ago when the pain ruled my mind.

I arched my back as all of the fire concentrated on my heart now, beating faster than ever, trying to pound for all it's worth before it took that last fatal heart beat. I screamed as it became even more concentrated, more intense. It must be nearing the temperature of the sum of several million suns. I tried counting in my head, trying to pass the time faster, to end this pain. Then, the heart fluttered and gave out when the flames died without warning.


	3. First Hunt

I stopped breathing when the pain and my heart ended, overcome with the joy that the flames of the body was, in fact, over. The process had finally finished ended its grueling pain. I could not believe how complete the pain was over my senses. With a start, I realized who I was now, remembering everything again. I was sure if I had the Cullens with me, if Edward was with me, I would have tried harder to focus on them, to keep my mind off the pain. Yet, they weren't and I had lost all will to try, and simply gave into the pain. Holding back a sob, and shakily, from nervousness than anything else, I opened my eyes. I stared at the trees above me, the rain still pouring from the endless grey skies. One thing I was acutely aware—I was alone, and that made me terrified. I could not hear anything beyond the dripping of the rain, and swishing of the plants around me.

_Where are they? Didn't they promise me they'd watch over me?_ I thought with a frown._ Had another promise been broken? I hope not..._ _Then, why did they leave me alone?_

I took a breath, and I smelled all sorts of things that I associated with the woods, through my nose, filling my lungs. Even scents I never knew existed. Then, there was something else, an awful stench. I could not imagine what could smell so disgusting. Maybe it was the decay of the forest and my human sense could not comprehend its terrible scent.

I sat up into a sitting position, trying to take in the senses my body was receiving. Everything looked clearer, sharper, I could catch every raindrop that fell around me. It was as though my human eyes had been wearing defective glasses and I had simply removed them. I looked at my hands, they looked even paler, a hue I was familiar with. I closed my eyes, my heart aching for the Cullens and Edward.

I never felt so utterly alone. Even the pain, my constant companion for the last three days (maybe) had left me. I hated the silence outside the sounds of the rain. I heard no animal sounds. Nothing. I took another breath, deeper this time and my eyes snapped open. My throat _burned. _A reminiscent of the pain I had gone through just now.

A smell so sweet, so tantalizing, I had to grab that scent for myself. My throat ached with anticipation as I stood up quickly and began running towards that smell. It was _mine._ Nothing else mattered at the moment. I would deal with anything else later, like the consequences. I had to devour that wonderful scent, and it was _coming_ towards me too, my grin widened. This was going to be all too easy, my very first hunt. I jumped to my feet and began running. The smell of the blood grew as I neared, I then sped up, wondering what the life fluid tasted like. Delicious, I was sure, if the smell was anything to go by. I barely registered how far away I had to run, the ground flying by under my feet.

I leaped off the cliff and landed onto the top of the car, causing the driver to crash into a tree on the side of the road. I tore the top off, jumped down into the passenger seat and grabbed the human out of the seat, tearing away the seat belt easily, and held him by the collar of his shirt and bit into the neck. Ripping the skin away and my mouth began sucking away the blood. It tasted better than I could ever imagined. The human barely registered what was going on before I began draining the blood, like I was merely a leech found in a lake, it's sweet life force out of it's body.

The taste was so exhilarating, I tried to savor each taste of the blood as I hurried to get as much in as I could. The human tried to break away, but it had no strength on me. The smell and taste of the blood was so good, so enticing, I enjoyed every drop of it as it went down my throat. It felt like nothing else, nothing in my human memory could compare. Better than the chocolates or sweets that simply melted in your mouth. I felt every drop quenching my thirst. Nothing else mattered now.

The human soon stopped flailing as I kept draining it's body of it's important blood. When I completely drained it, I smacked my lips, licking for any residue left, satisfied with my meal. Then, I looked at the human for a long time, noncomprehending as I slowly returned to my senses. I had no idea how much time had been spent standing there, it could have been a split second, or an hour. When I was finally myself, I nearly fell back as I dropped the human, horrified. My coherent thoughts had come back to me at last, but I was staring at the body in terror.

My arms trembling slightly, staring down in front of me, at the rolled back eyes, mouth gaping open. I didn't want to accept the awful truth of what happened. My mind could not comprehend of what took place. I swallowed thickly, ignoring how my body enjoyed the blood. I looked at the face, empty. But I knew who it was. It was _Charlie_.

I fell over the car and into the mud behind me, scuttling away from the car I now recognized as Charlie's cruiser. My _dad's_ car. A sob rose in my throat, staring at the car wreck I caused. The sobs tore throughout my body, shaking hard.

I had _killed_ my own father, my worst nightmare had come true. I was now completely and utterly alone. The werewolves left me, the Cullens, and now my own father. I turned over, facing the ground on my knees, sobbing, realizing I could no longer shed tears, causing my sobs to grow louder.

I smelled a human coming and with a jolt, I realized I had to get away, no matter how tempting the blood was. I held my breath and ran away, as far away as I could. I am a _monster_ now, that much was clear.

Worse that Edward was. I took an innocent life. I took a life of someone I knew. As I ran, I barely paid attention to how fast I was going, and how I was doing it--without running into trees., just like before, on my _hunt_ All I thought was the feelings raging through me. Guilt was the top most feeling I felt. Betrayal was next, at the werewolves, who promised me I wouldn't hurt anyone. _Where are they? Would they kill me now? _I thought, and I hoped for a swift death. Yet, I was running away from Forks, from La Push, from everything I knew. I was too terrified to go back and endanger another life.

I dared not breathe, for fear of taking another person's life. Could I hold my breath for the rest of my existence? Somehow, I knew I won't have to, in time. After all, the control would come with time. Didn't the Cullens have that control? I had to start hunting animals now, the throat was still burning with thirst, despite my first feed not too long ago. How much time had passed since I took... took his life? I couldn't be sure. Time lost all meaning now.

My eyes scanned the forest as I leaped from tree to tree, and I spotted a herd of deer in a clearing up ahead. I slowed down, and then jumped onto the buck and latched on, my teeth sinking into the neck as I took a whiff of the scent, to memorize for later hunts. I drank the blood, trying not to think about the first blood I drank. Compared to my father's blood, this deer tasted awful like nothing else. Like I had eaten the most delicious cake and then ate rotten broccoli covered in expired cheese.

Shuddering, I stood up, wiping my mouth away with the sleeve of my blue shirt. Would the thirst ever go away?

Staring at the deer at my feet, I stood for a long time, reflecting back on my human life, the last days, the transformation and the first drink. I then curled up, wrapping around my knees, wondering if the werewolves would come and kill me once they found out what happened to Charlie. Would they be able to find me? I still hoped so. I wanted this miserable existence to end. I stayed here, waiting for them to come. Over time, as I waited, I ignored the rotting stench in front of me. I couldn't move as I continued to mull over in my thoughts.

Why didn't they spare me, and kill me when I first begged for it? I felt even more betrayed by the thought. I continued to stay, not moving for a long time, barely registering the days passing me by. I was too torn with what I had done, what the people I thought were my friends had done. I was sure they all had a reason for leaving me. There had to be. I felt the thirst in my throat straining to be quenched now. With a sigh, I wondered what I would have to do now, I remembered that Carlisle had tried to take his own life many times and failed. Should I search for the Cullens? I suppose I could, since the only other location I knew they would relocate to was Denali, Alaska. Problem was, I needed a map, or reading road signs and that required going back to civilization. I could not afford to lose my control now, even merely walking along the roads was too dangerous. I needed to control my thirst.

_Well, I'll work on that first then,_ I thought, _It's a plan. Then once I have that perfected, I'll search._

I stopped my thoughts, _But... why should I? Edward left me in Forks._

Growling, I stood up, this was doing nothing but causing me stress. I left the clearing when a new day rose, walking normally and holding my breath. I was in no rush after all, I do have all eternity now, I could wait. The werewolves were not coming, if they did, they would have many days ago. Weeks maybe, I didn't know.

When I left the clearing, I explored the uncharted forest before me, feeding as I went. I avoided all human contact, for fear of losing control again. I did not know how long it had been until I decided to try to test my control, many upon many years later.

The loneliness did get to me sometimes, but I comforted myself each time, that I just needed to wait it out. I could hardly trust myself, seeing how easily I had lost control in my first hunt. Every time I thought of my dad, all I could think about was his dead, lifeless body. Guilt and regret always tore through me, wishing I could have had Jake at my side, wishing I had more control over myself.

To say that I was happy and content in these forests, is a lie. I was far from it. I even allowed a few mountain lions and bears to have a go at me, hoping they could tear me up. No such luck, their claws kept breaking, and their teeth chipped. It actually tickled. When I realized my death was not going to end, I ended theirs with such apathetic motions that I thought I had no idea how I could go on living this existence of mine. At those moments, I always reminded that I just need to contain myself until I could be civilized enough to start looking for my second family. That usually ended my low spirits.

"Oh Edward," I murmured to myself, sitting as I did on a rock facing a small waterfall, reflecting my thoughts. This area often reminded me of the meadow back in Forks. Only because the beauty was comparable, and it brought peace to my mind. Every time I came here, I only thought of him. Sometimes, I wished for the delusions I had to come back to me, but he never showed up. I felt even more alone as nothing could ever trigger the human adrenaline I had in me, ever again. My heart ached for him, even for the delusions I had, I felt lost.


	4. Self Control

After draining the last red drop of a bear I killed, I dropped the carcass to the ground and it sounded with a thud. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for a small test. I had to see if I could control myself when I was in a presence of humans. In the past however long, I had _never_ trusted myself to be even anywhere near humans. I needed to be civilized. Sane. Yet, today, I felt different, I felt prepared. I felt like I could control the monster in me. Tamed.

I turned and faced where I knew the road to be and ran. I allowed myself to breathe normally for the first time while I ran. It felt exhilarating and liberating. True, it was uncomfortable to hold my breath at first when I traveled, but then my body adjusted, but maybe that was a bad idea, not getting used to being a vampire properly. But what was done is done and it was my only way to perfect control and I had to test myself now.

Breathing carefully, I smelled a beautiful smell, I twitched. Shaking my head to clear my head, I knew I was near the roads now, but I congratulated myself for keeping a coherent thought about myself. Stopping about a half mile away, I stood on a branch of a tree, closing my eyes as I smelled the humans driving by. I had no idea how long I stood there, my throat thirsting for the human blood. Still, I held fast to the tree, refusing to move an inch, or I would lose control. I lost count of how many humans drove by, while I watched my reaction to each delicious smell. In these moments, when I watched myself carefully, I lost all sense of time. Sometimes the thirst grew so much I had to hunt a large game. I did so, and then resumed my desensitization to human blood.

After a long while, my thirst returned to my usual levels of what I was used to in these forests when another human passed by.

Smiling, I opened my eyes, I felt even more proud of myself, briefly wondering how would the Cullens think. It was almost time to search for them, to find out if they wanted me back, or demand answers, but not yet. I was patient, and I was not about to overestimate my control over the monster in me. I jumped off the tree, and hunted a deer first to satiate the thirst, and then continued my run, this time, parallel to the road to a town.

My second test.

Stopping before I reached the perimeter, I looked at myself, wondering what to do with the clothes. I _had_ worn these clothes since the day I turned. The color of my t-shirt had faded to grey from a brilliant blue, heavily stained with dirt and blood, the ends of shirt were frayed. The few times I had bears and lions had a go at me mercifully did not shred the important parts of my cloths. My jeans had faded also, covered in dirt and blood, filled with tear holes and some shreds. My undergarments were better protected. Shaking my head, at least my clothes weren't completely torn up. I wondered where I would get money in the first place to get new clothes. Both accounts of my father and mine were closed because we were both deceased, and I couldn't simply ask my _mother_ to lend me some, I would probably only give her a heart attack—if she was still around. I was sure the time did not pass _that_ much.

With a sigh, I decided to continue on with my test. I entered town, spotting several humans on the sidewalks. Some noticed me, but I ignored them, looking around, watching myself for any cracks in my self-control. It was all I could do, being this close to them, not focusing on anything else. An hour of walking later, I began shuddering, needing to feed, I couldn't remain any longer, the smell was getting too much now and turned around to go back. Two male humans stood in my way and I glowered, hardly registering what they looked like as I made my way around them.

"Hello!" one greeted, "You look pretty, but did you come out of the woods or something? Living off the land, eh? I _love_ those types of women!"

I ignored them, unable to keep control anymore and began running once I entered the woods, barely hearing what they said behind me.

"Damn, what a bitch," he muttered.

Using my nose, I quickly found a pack of wolves and kidnapped one from the pack before they even realized I had come and gone and one of their own number missing. Sitting on a branch, I began draining the blood away from the body, mulling over my self-control with humans today. Yes, my practice over my self-control was worth the wait. Finished, I dropped the carcass to the ground several feet below and stood up, deciding to try again in another town nearby.

_Maybe I am pushing my luck here..._ I thought with a slight frown. But no time like the present, I kept running. I needed to overexpose myself to the humans in order to be desensitized quickly.

I repeated this process for what seemed many months until I ran into a young woman who took pity on me and insisted on giving me me clothes. I tried to refuse but she would have none of it. Grudgingly, I accepted her gift, expressing my gratitude. I _was_ glad for new clothes, I was getting too many stares.

"Please, if you wish, you can stay with me for as long as you need," she said suddenly, smiling, "I would love some company."

I blinked, wondering how she knew I had no place to stay and then wondered if I should take this step. Hesitantly, I accepted the offer, knowing that I may have to 'consume' human food to keep up my act. Edward had shown me that this could be done.

"Thank you for your generosity. It's been so long that I've been around people... I don't quite know how to act right now," I said, preparing the woman for any manners I may exhibit as a vampire.

"Oh it's fine, I can help you with that," she said with a grin, taking my hand, the first human contact, leading me. I was very acutely aware of how warm the hand was, and my mouth began watering with its venom. I began shuddering a little and focused hard on not losing my control.

"My name is Kiley, what's yours?" she asked, looking back at me.

"...Bella," I replied, momentarily taken aback that it took me a moment to recall my name. I looked over the woman, she was shorter than me, almost the same height as Alice. With a pang, I hoped to see her too. The woman's hair was long, light brown hair, held back with a half ponytail. She looked like one of the people who might be active in church activities. Her outfit looked very reserved for someone her age. Then again, I had no idea what current fashions were these days, for all I knew, this could be the in thing now.

"That's a nice name, Isabella, right?" Kiley asked, looking at me again, as though she couldn't keep her eyes off me. I smiled, nodded in answer. "I have a friend name Isabella and she hates being called Bella," she said and laughed. I quirked an eyebrow at that and then said nothing.

We stopped at a car, presumably hers, and after she unlocked it, we both got in. The first thing I was aware, was the fact that the car had been completely remodeled from what I was used to. There were only two dials on the dashboard, and no key was required as she swiped her finger through a pad, starting the car. I figured they now use fingerprint as a key these days. I hoped the technology was still hard or expensive to create fingerprints so that common thieves couldn't just steal cars if they made a three-dimensional model of fingerprints, as I recalled a scene in a movie, something Angel. Or angels, who knew.

Another thing I was acutely aware was that the car was not running on gas, but solar-powered, it made for a silent drive. And all dashboard was lit up with a LCD when she turned the car on, easily adjusted to view different gauges with a tap of a finger or one of the two dials. I shook my head, marveling at the technology today. I wondered how much else changed and what decade I was living in now. I blinked at the question.

"...I know this is going to sound odd, but what is today?"

"September tenth," she replied with a smile, "it's Sunday now."

"Oh... what I really meant is, well, what year?" I said, realizing that it was almost my birthday.

"What _year_?" she repeated, frowning as she looked at me. I waited, and she realized I was being serious. "Where have you been...? Living under a rock?" she muttered to herself curiously and then replied. "It's 2049."

My jaw slacked open mentally at the answer. Time _did_ have different meaning to vampires. Especially since I didn't need to sleep, which blended the days together all too easily.

"Really? Wow... Time flew," I said, shaking my head and began counting the years. I had been in the wilderness for about forty-two years. And I would be _sixty_ in three days. Marveling, I continued to shake my head. How did I remain in the wilderness for that long? It felt like only ten years, fifteen if I pushed it. Time _really_ meant differently to us than humans.

For the next two months, ignoring the passing of my birthday, I watched Kiley's movements and how my body acted, mimicking her, such as the cross of my legs, or twirling my hair. These movements felt awkward at first, but necessary to prevent myself from looking like a statue. As her sentiments had been after the first three days living at her two-storied house.

"Are you all right? You sit and stand around like a statue... you're sure you're not hurt or... anything?" she said on the third day during lunch, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiley, I didn't realize..." I said, blinking at her observations as I sipped lemonade, ignoring the awful taste.

So, I had to copy some of her mannerisms to make myself look natural, unable to truly rely on my human memory of how I had normally acted. These actions were normally not really thought about when I was human after all. So, I practiced, twirled my hair occasionally, biting my lip if I was in thought, resting my head on my hand on the table if I was bored. These motions felt awkward, but I had to do them so I could blend in. I was glad she never asked me anything about myself or my past. I really had no cover story. I wasn't that creative. She didn't tell me much about herself either and she seemed fine by that—not knowing much about each other.

And of course, each night, I would slip out to feed, after emptying out the human food I had consumed each day. Yes, it was uncomfortably disgusting, but I really was grateful to Kiley, and she, unknowingly, helped with my tolerance to human blood, in such close proximity for an extended period of time.

But, at the end of two months, I decided I had to move on, once I could abstain from feeding for nearly eight days (and emptying the human food down the toilet when she was out). I was pleased with my self-control. I had pretended to sleep each night by reading a book while Kiley slept. I was not allowing my thoughts to drift of what to do next during the night. Though, lately, was growing impatient, and these past few days, she looked as though she wondered when I was going to leave. I took that as my cue. So, on this last night, I prepared myself for goodbyes in the morning.


	5. Search Begins

"Kiley," I said in the next morning, setting the spoon down into my bowl of cereal. I was long used to the disgusting taste and feel of human food now and for that, I was glad.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked, looking up from her magazine.

"I'm going to be taking my leave today," I said, "I need to start searching for my family. I am so grateful to you, I—I can never repay you."

"Oh," Kiley said, frowning as she closed the magazine and set it on the table. After a moment, she nodded in understanding. "Is that why... you were without a home?"

"Sort of, it's really complicated, I don't even know how to put it into words," I said. We _had_ barely discussed about ourselves these past two months, only focusing on the present. Like shopping for ourselves and discussing topics concerning in the now, like the current political turmoil in the world. It really helped me to get up to speed about current affairs. I was never out of questions and she was happy to answer. I often used the internet to cover any missing years I skipped in the night as Kiley slept.

"I understand, I am very glad to be able to care for you, it's the least I could do after... after my husband and daughter died. In a way, you reminded me of my daughter, so I am happy to do something for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear..." I said, saddened by Kiley's past. I finally learned the truth for why she took me in. I _had_ saw pictures around the house of a man and a girl about twelve with Kiley, and wondered where they were. I _thought_ they were divorced. It made sense, why I heard cries at night most nights when I first came here, but not as often these days.

"It's all right, it actually happened... a few days before you showed up. I guess giving you a roof over your head, clothes to give and food to eat, I was able to grieve in my own way," Kiley said, sipping her coffee.

I nodded mutedly, unsure what to say.

"I really hope for the best for you," I murmured.

"As do I, for you. I hope you can find your family soon," Kiley said with a soft smile.

Without another word, I took my bowl and her dishes to the sink and washed them.

"When will you leave?" she asked, dumping the rest of the coffee into the sink and gave it to me for washing.

"Soon... after this," was my reply. I had warned her that I might announce my departure suddenly when I first came to stay with Kiley. She didn't appear surprised, but a little sad.

"So soon? I understand... Let me give you some money so you can continue on your trip," she said, and went to get her purse.

"Oh no, I couldn't," I began and she cut me off.

"Please let me give you one last thing, it _is_ my own way of grieving, you know," she said, leaving the room.

With a silent sigh, I nodded as I set the clean dishes on a rack, dried my hands and turned to her when she returned with an envelope and handed it to me. It was thick.

"Whenever I am down, I need to help someone else," she continued her explanation. "Now, I knew you would leave sometime soon, so I was prepared," she said as I counted the money. It was five hundred dollars.

"Kiley! This is too much," I said, looking up and saw her pulling a bag out of a cupboard under the stairs.

"And these clothes for your trip as well, please take these," she said, handing me the black duffel bag.

Smiling gratefully, I accepted the bag and then gave her a heartwarming hug.

"I will never forget you," I promised, knowing that my perfect vampire memory would remember her long after her life passed away.

"Bye Bella," she said with a smile, "I do hope you find your family."

"Me too... You have no idea how long I have waited—how I searched for them... Thank you, bye Kiley." I said then left the kitchen to the side door and with a back wave, I left the property. I stuck the money into my pocket, the bag over my left shoulder.

It was time to find the Cullens, I was _finally_ completely prepared to truly start my search for them.

I took out the map from the other pocket, already knowing which direction to go as I walked towards a line of trees. Checking my location and how far I would need to travel, I nodded to myself, noting the distance. It would probably take me a little more than half a day, at _easy_ pace.

Sticking the map of Washington back into my pocket, I ran, hoping Edward did not mean those words all those years ago. Saying that he didn't want me, didn't love me. It had to be a lie. It _had_ to be. That was the sole reason why I am searching them out now, to find out if the words Edward said were true or not. If they were not, then... I probably would have to find a way to end my existence. Especially if the Cullens were also not willing to take me back in. I was literally nothing without them after all.

As these thoughts ran through my mind, wondering about what I would say to them, would I beg them to take me back? I would get on my knees and beg like a dog if I had to. Which reminded me of the werewolves and briefly wondered if they would show up when I did. I hoped so, there was so much I needed to know, like _why_ they abandoned me in the meadow when I... I shook my head at the wandering thoughts, not wanting to feel pain in my chest. It had been long since numbed over, healing wrong, healing incorrectly by time. I knew that all I needed was one simple thought or _anything,_ would just tear that pink, raw scar open in my emotional heart, and there was really no telling what I would do.

Go insane, probably.

Up ahead, I saw a bear lounging around on the forest floor and decided to hunt. It was better to be prepared for anything that might take place today. After I emptied the contents in my stomach of course.

Soon, I arrived in Forks downtown that afternoon and stopped near a Gap store. I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall, trying to sniff out for any vampires. I was not sure how they smelled, but I hoped they would smell differently. Smelling nothing out of ordinary. I frowned and decided to go to the place where I knew I had to check. I ran alongside the familiar road that led to their house, the road leading to the house hardly changed, just a bit overgrown. At the end of the road, I stopped. The house from the outside looked almost the same, just a little worn down, leaves gathering in corners, composing. Abandoned. I was almost sure the inside was the same, if the broken glass windows I saw said anything.

I wondered if Alice had seen me yet, and I hoped she did. If she saw me and didn't meet me here, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I thought about going to Denali and shook my head, why would Cullens, or even the coven there, stay there all these years? Didn't they need to be constantly on the move, avoid suspicion from humans when they did not age? Shaking my head of the pondering questions, I went inside, hoping to find any sort of clues. I was right in my assessment from the outside, the leaves and other things had invaded the house. It looked more like what would a person find in a vampire home. Although the colors still look a bit cheerful, only slightly worn away by time. After awhile, basking in the memories of my once human mind as I looked around. Sighing, I went to work, searching for the clues of where they may have moved on to. No matter how small the clues were.

Nothing. I searched for hours, and I found nothing. Then I heard steps from outside the mansion, making way to the house, cautiously. I froze, wondering who was coming. Could it be one of the Cullens? I desperately hoped so; then my face fell when I heard a heart beat, beating rapidly as though the person was nervous. I turned to face the front doors from the kitchen, hidden in the shadows and held my breath, uneasy of what I was about to face.


	6. Hate Me

A human male stepped inside, looking around, wary and cautious, searching for something. A disgusting stench filled my nose like a horrible death was rotting in this very house and I screwed up my nose, recoiling from the smell. I realized, with a start, it was the same scent I had sensed when I first woke up from that pain of my change. I took another look at the man. Something about the face reminded me of someone awfully familiar from a time long ago. The color of his skin, the black hair, his face, the eyes. I gulped, my eyes widened.

"Jacob?" I whispered, my eyes frozen as he stopped moving. He slowly turned to me and saw where I stood. We stared at each other, neither of us wanting to make the first move.

"Bella?" he said after awhile, taking a step in my direction and I moved away, keeping the same distance.

"W-_why_?" I asked, inflicting every pain in me into that one word as the feelings of that day surged forth in me. The day I tried so hard to forget—and failed—these past four decades was now fresh in my memory like it occurred only an hour ago. I tried not to double over in pain, wrapping myself around my midsection, attempting to keep myself together. I felt like I was about to go into pieces.

"Huh?" he asked, not moving closer to me, and he seemed to remember how I tried to hold myself together whenever I felt like I was going to break. Jacob swallowed, wondering what to do next. He remained somewhat confused by my question.

"Why did you leave?" I whispered, trying not to let my voice break, remembering the minutes I had been by myself before I took _his_ life.

"Oh Bella, I-I am so _sorry_," he answered, anguish in his voice. "I knew I should have stayed with you, even during your... funeral. Embry... convinced me to go, for some sort of... closure."

"I... I... My funeral?" I asked, wondering why Charlie was driving at that time. "C-Charlie?"

He saw my confusion on my face and spoke again with care.

"We all went there, and your dad... he was driving around, trying to collect his thoughts, or, that's what he said. Bella, I cannot tell you how much I regret leaving you alone that day. I went to mourn the loss of your humanity, for that closure. I had never left your side until that moment, you must realize that, Bella," Jacob pleaded, as though wanting my forgiveness. "I've never forgiven myself for leaving you."

I sighed, looking at the ground, "I understand, but... you couldn't have had anyone to stay with me? Like... like a guard duty? And... I... didn't I tell you it took three days to change?"

"That's what confused us the most, you left six hours before you were supposed to be... done. It was because of that, we left, figuring we would be back before you... woke," Jacob said, eyebrows knitted together with agony. "It pained me so much to leave you for even a minute, Bella."

I looked away from him, still attempting to hold myself together.

"None of the others wanted to stay with you. So, when you disappeared, and... found your father... we knew what went wrong, what happened, and we knew that you must have been in a horrible shape, Bella. We were terrified with the thought that you simply became a monster... not like the Cullens." he said and I flinched slightly at their thoughts of her being a monster. "We tried searching for you for years, but you were just... gone. Can you ever forgive me, Bella?"

"I... forgive you, Jacob," I said, closing my eyes, finally having the reason for the abandonment. I felt a little better with the knowledge that my friends had been trying to find me. I opened my eyes again, studying my old friend. "I never tasted human blood since then... I hated the thought of being a monster so much..."

"So you never took another life?" Jacob asked, relief washing over his face, and I nodded with a grim smile.

"Did you... try to contact the Cullens?" I asked, remembering the days after I turned, I had waited for them to come as well. Maybe my scent had been too faint for them too.

Jacob shuffled his feet and nodded in answer, "Rather, they came here after what Alice... and found out what happened to you. They've been looking for you since."

I paled at the news, my mind went blank. _They've been searching for me!_

"Alice saw... you..." he said and his face pained, "you and your dad," he finished quietly. "That's what made them come here."

I moaned at the words, curling up on the floor, unable to stand, realizing they were too late as well. They had never seen me jump off the cliff, or Victoria, or even during my change. Where had I gone to wait? It was in that clearing with the rotting carcass I had hunted. _Did I run so far away that I was out of reach?_ Jacob took a step closer to me, watching for my reaction.

"So... I gather you haven't met them yet..." he murmured.

I didn't move, still shaking, and he moved closer. Then when he was only a foot away, he kneeled down, and grabbed me into a light hug.

"You have no idea how often I thought of you, how I blamed myself for this. I am sorry, Bella," he said, his hot skin burning against mine. I didn't say anything, allowing him to comfort me. I was still in shock over the fact that they had been searching for me all these years.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Jacob... I... So..." I said after some moments of silence, trying to swallow the pain in my throat. "So... they've been searching for me, all this time"

"They have, yes," he replied.

"Where are they?"

"I haven't heard them in... a while Bella, I'm sorry," Jacob replied.

I merely nodded in understanding and moved away from the hug and stood up. Jacob straightened his legs, both of us still appearing uncomfortable—mostly by each other's scents.

"I guess I'll start searching for them," I said, looking around in the mansion. "How I missed this place..." I said in a quiet voice.

"You should stay here, wait for them to come," he said with hope in his eyes.

I shook my head, "I've bee waiting too long, I can't stay, sit around, and wait for them to come to me."

His face fell and another awkward silence crept on us, his feet shuffling quietly.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

I shook my head, unsure.

"I don't know Jacob, where could I start? Did they tell you where they're staying?" I asked.

"Sorry, I don't..."

I nodded in understanding and moved to Jacob, pulling him into a hug. "I missed you so much, my friend. How has life been treating you so far?" I asked, ignoring the terrible smell emitting from Jacob.

"I've... done my best, I found a nice girl," he replied, hugging me as tightly as he could, knowing that I couldn't get hurt anymore. "We have a family now, we have two great kids."

I swallowed thickly, smiling for Jacob, "I'm glad, what are their names?"

"Don't laugh... or cry," he said after a bit and pulled back a little to look at me in the eyes, "I named one girl after you; her name is Bella. It's too beautiful of a name to waste. My wife agreed."

In all the world to be thankful for, I was glad I couldn't cry properly. I was sure I might have started a flood. I tried to hold back a sob, nodding my thanks for the compliment.

"And... I named my son after your father, Charlie," he continued. That did me in, and I broke down, sobbing as Jacob pulled me against him, hugging each other tighter than before. "They're wonderful kids, I wish you could meet them," he whispered into my ears as I heaved my cries. All I could remember was my last moments with my dad.

"I... I hate, loathe myself _so _much," I spoke, not trying to hold back the pain in my voice. "Everyday, I thought, in the back of my mind, of how horrible I am. For... for..."

"Shh, Bells, shh," he murmured, stroking his fingers through my hair, "It's not your fault, I understand that. You're not a monster."

I shook my head, not wanting to believe his words, sobbing uncontrollably.

"There wasn't anything you could have done, Bella, not on your own," Jacob soothed.

"I could have tried harder!" I half yelled, pounding his chest with my right fist. Losing the strength in my legs, I fell to the ground again, dragging Jacob with me, consumed with my grief.

Rocking me back and forth slightly, Jacob said, "Hate me, not yourself."


	7. Clean Up

"I could never hate you, I brought this on myself, Jake," I mumbled, "I took that jump."

"If I could have been only a bit faster... If I had realized it sooner..."

"Realized what?" I asked, a bit confused. I looked at him as he started explaining.

"That vampires can swim, and could have gotten to you by water, and I thought... of how you always walked on the beach. I tried to hurry back to you," he said, shaking his head as he remembered that day.

We sat there, neither willing to talk more about what happened.

"Where are the others?" I asked, wondering about the rest of his pack.

"They're all still around, each with their own families," he answered. "It's strange.."

"Hm?"

"How, after all these years, we have our own families, we aged... and yet, you haven't changed a bit. What have you been doing?" he asked, looking at me in the eyes with curiosity.

"Controlling myself, I couldn't... ever trust myself after that day. I was so terrified, Jake. I had no one, I couldn't even come to you, for fear of running into anyone... else. I had to flee," I said, my voice breaking again.

"Bells, oh _Bells_," he pulled me in for another tight hug. "So you've been... all _alone_?"

"Until maybe a year ago or so, maybe six months. I never know these days," I answered, trying to calm myself down.

"And...?" he pressed, wondering about how my control was.

"Like I said, Jacob, I never took another life since his," I replied. Jacob sighed with a relief, rocking back and forth with me.

"I can't imagine how... lonely..."

"I survived," I said simply, not allowing him to finish the sentence. "I have all eternity, I can wait. Forty... years _really_ is nothing. I _will_ wait a century or two, or a dozen if I have to, no matter how long it takes me to find them. I need answers."

He stared at me, my eyes burning with resolve in his eye reflections.

"I suppose you are right, Bella, but I hope, for yours' and theirs' sake, you will find each other soon," Jacob said, still rocking us. "I know I can never make you happy. B-but they can, I know they can and it doesn't make me happy."

"...You still love me," I stated, feeling guilty.

"I do," he confirmed with a small smile. "I never stopped, and... neither has he."

I turned away from his hug, closing my eyes. _He still loves me?! How... I don't understand..._ I bit the bottom of my lip in thought, ignoring the awful stench in the air as I held on to Jacob. _I really need to find them soon._

"Even if that's true, I still need to hear him say it, I need to know how much they... Otherwise, none of this... existence has any meaning," I said, trying to find the right words.

"But you're happy?" I asked, looking at Jacob in the eyes.

"I am now, with my family," he replied with a fond smile in his voice, causing me to look at him. Staring at him for a bit and saw the truth, I felt reassured.

"Good, and please keep it that way. I think I will... start looking again," I said, not moving to get up. Jacob held me in a grip, tightening awkwardly.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to, Jake, I have to find them as soon as possible," I said, "I'm not sure how much longer I _can_ stand to be alone, even if I do have to wait... forever." I swallowed thickly.

"Will you keep in touch?" he asked, shifting slightly and took out a phone.

"Yeah, of course, but, I don't have a cell phone. Being in the wilderness these past few decades has... left me with some disadvantages," I said with a wry smile.

Jacob chuckled then tucked the phone back into his pocket. "Then, will you call if I tell you my number?" I nodded and he told me his number and I memorized it.

We sat there for another few minutes in silence, not wanting the moment to end. The phone rang then and Jacob answered it a minute later.

"Hello?" Jacob answered, "Oh hey Dawn... oh, sure, I'll grab some on the way. See you soon."

He hung up, then with a sad smile, he looked at me.

"I guess that's our cue," I said jokingly.

"Sure, sure," he said with a small grin and we untangled ourselves and got up. "I'll... see you around?"

"Yeah, bye Jacob, I love you," I said, hugging him for the last time.

"I love you more than you do me," he said with a half grin and I laughed. We pulled away and Jacob left the house, leaving me here alone again. Neither of us weren't big on good byes.

I felt a bit better, better than in decades. I let a smile grow on my face as I left the mansion, deciding to start searching in Denali, Alaska. I hoped Alice could see me and then I stopped walking at the thought, standing at the last step of the stairs, eyes wide.

_If they are still..._ I thought to myself, and shook my head, realizing that maybe staying here might bring _them_ to me. Grinning at my decision, Jacob would be happy to hear that too. I looked around, staring at the house with a new perspective. It was going to be my new home. I went back inside and studied my new living areas and frowned. The place needed some serious cleaning.

I went to a broom closet near the kitchen, looking for a broomstick and was rewarded with an old one. The bristles looked ancient, but it would have to do for now, getting all the main dirt and debris out of the house. I started at the top floor, figuring that all of the debris would be collected into a single area on the first floor. I paused at Edward's room, wondering if I should start there.

_Well, no like the present,_ I thought and entered his room. It was completely empty, nothing was here, no CDs ruling the side of the wall, no black couch, nothing. Slightly unnerved, I began to work, wishing the dust would settle quicker when swept, so everything could be done in five minutes. Unfortunately, debris needed time for them to settle once disturbed and not fly all over the place. Yes, this was going to take time.

An hour and half an hour later, I finally reached the steps of stairs to the first floor, the pile I amassed, was huge. I looked over the railing to first floor from where I was and sighed, the mess was even bigger. I swept the pile down the stairs, watching it all float down the steps.

I heard several pairs of footsteps from the outside and stopped moving, frozen to the spot as I listened. They were approaching, and with heartbeats, ruling Cullens out. I looked outside and it was nearly dusk and looked back, watching the front doors. Then came through Jacob and several others, looking surprised to see me.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, the others studying me.

"Hi Jacob, I decided to stay," I said with a grin, "hope you don't mind."

"I don't, that's great," Jacob said, grinning back.

I looked over the others, frowning as I took in their faces, they looked awfully familiar.

"Oh! Sam, Paul, right?" I asked, studying their features and they relaxed a bit at my words.

"Yeah, hey Bella," Sam said, looking at the mess I was sweeping down the stairs. "Cleaning?"

"Right, I figured that since they're looking for me, I'll wait here," I explained, "since Alice can see the future. I just don't know why she hasn't come yet..."

Sam looked at Jacob, as though to accuse him of something. Jacob shook his head to shake off the accusation.

"Bella, we haven't heard them in ten years," Jacob said, looking back at me. "Something... must have happened. We're not sure what. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

I stopped breathing, trying to recall any part of our conversation that somehow hinted at this. He _had_ said they hadn't heard from them in awhile, but not ten years.

"You realize I was about to go off searching for them, without that thought in mind?" I said heatedly. The three backed away a bit at my reaction. "Never mind that, it doesn't matter," I said, shaking my head and continued my chore. "I'm still waiting for them."

"All right," Sam said after a minute, making sure I wasn't to go snapping at their throats. "Well, so long you stick to your diet, we all should be fine."

I nodded at this with a grim smile, "I know, I lived with a human for two months. She smelled nice, but I was able to control the monster in me."

They froze for a bit, appearing a bit green and then Jacob relaxed. "Well, that's good to hear then. We have something else to tell you..."

"What is it?" I asked, going back to work on the stairs.

"We realized why Alice hadn't seen you sooner back then, and it would affect if they come now," Jacob said, "She can't see future when... we are in the picture."

I stopped sweeping, looking at them with a confused look.

"What he means," Sam said, "is because we're werewolves, she can's see anything. Only when we're not around, she can see the future."

I blinked at the revelation, realizing why Alice hadn't seen me until I killed Charlie. I slowly nodded in comprehension.

"I see... so, I guess we shouldn't see each other too much?" I asked.

"I guess," Jacob said with a frown. "We came here because we sensed the... vampires were still around. When I came earlier, I thought..."

"In your human forms?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jacob grinned sheepishly, "Well, we wanted to have a chance to talk with whoever was in the area before we attacked. Just to make sure we weren't attacking you or the Cullens. And because I phase the fastest, I'm left with that duty, most of the time."

"Oh, I see," I said, nodding with a small smile. "Then I'm glad for that small measure."

"It really is good to see you again," Sam said with a grin. "He told me you haven't gone after anyone else."

"I am too, thanks for your support. I can only imagine how taxing it was for you to cooperate with vampires," I said.

Sam merely chuckled and nodded, "You've no idea. I guess we had to stop being natural enemies and get past that. It's modern day after all, history should be put behind us and move on. Learn to cooperate."

"Yeah, I can understand that," I said as I finished sweeping down the stairs and stood several yards away from where they stood. "So, no other vampires have ever come here?"

"We've run into several over the years," Paul said, speaking up for the first time. "But because of our approach, we've managed to avoid any fights and they respected us. So, they left this area alone. They didn't want to fight either. They also know that this area is reserved for Cullens."

"Like the Voltouri," I murmured, remembering what Edward said about them. She saw incomprehension on their faces and I elaborated. "They're like the royal family of the vampire world. The city they live in is the safest in the world from vampire attacks."

"Ah, I see, yeah, I guess it's like that here," Sam said. "Helps that there are two groups here that are against hunting them," he said with a grin and I smiled back. "Well, I guess we'll leave you alone so Alice can see you where you are. Oh, and by the way, because of what happened, Cullens and I decided to change the terms of the treaty."

"Really?" I asked as I felt anxious at the announcement, wondering what part of the treaty they changed.

* * *

Here's my first official author's note that should be meant for blogs. I don't keep one right now, so I figure I want to discuss two—but related—things just to get it out there.

I've been in other fandoms and none of them have been so plagued with author notes inside of stories as Twilight fandom, it seems like half the stories I read contains them.

I want to ask _Why? Why in the world do you _want_ to ruin your own stories?! _Of course, I can answer my own question since I know several reasons for doing so. But if you _must_ comment on something in the middle of the story, do a footnote instead. Like [1], [2], etc. If readers care about what you say, they can read the author notes for themselves. If they don't, they won't. In fact, I never bother with them, as you can see the lack of them in this story so far.

One other thing I've noticed lately is the laziness of describing clothes, and posting links to pictures in the profile. That, in itself, is the epitome of laziness in writing. If you want to dress the characters, don't resort to that. See it as a challenge and get better at writing. Or don't bother at all.

Well, thanks for reading! I hope this will better your stories if you write one. :]


	8. La Push

Jacob shook his head, grinning.

"Nothing to worry about Bells, the changes in the treaty is that, well basically, you guys can come to La Push. We know you guys are... trustworthy _enough_. That way, we can patrol beyond the borders. It was sort of making us go crazy because we could only patrol in La Push. So we decided to fix the terms of the treaty," Jacob said. I blinked in astonishment of their trust and looked at the other two who only smiled. I looked at them suspiciously, wondering if there's a candid camera around. Then I realized they _were_ serious.

"So, whenever you want to come on over to the beach, feel free," Jacob said.

"So long you stick to your diet of course," Sam put in. I nodded feebly, my mind still reeling.

"I'm... I'm happy to hear that," I said, still blinking in astonishment. _They've... the Cullens and werewolves... made progress? They _do_ seem so much nicer talking about them. No wonder why Jacob seemed so... accepting of me today. There's got to be more to the story._

"I think I'll come by once a week, if that's all right..." I said, nodding slowly, thoughtful.

"Actually, that sounds good, just come to us when you need some company," Jacob said, "That way Alice can know where you are without us around, so we don't have to come to you too much."

I nodded in agreement and we exchange good nights and the three left. I stayed where I was, feeling elated by the events. I couldn't wait to see them all again. Humming to myself, I went back to work, cleaning up the house, thinking about the pack and the Cullens. I briefly wondered when it was the last time they came here to stay, and figured they never came back since they left me here. With a shake of my head, I focused on to happier thoughts as I spent the next few days putting order back to the house. After nearly a week's worth of work done, I threw away the last of the paper towels after wiping down the grime off the windows.

I stood back, looking around in the shiny new place I had cleaned. Briefly, I wondered about paying rent or something other and shook my head. I was sure this house was still owned by the Cullens and they would be doing their property taxes each year.

I looked around again, pondering on what to do about furnishing of the house, I _had_ been working nearly nonstop, and standing for days at a time didn't cause any discomfort. I furrowed my eyebrows in thought, thinking about what to do with the house was empty, completely devoid of anything. Remembering the money Kiley had given me, I decided to only furnish the family room, since it was not likely that I would wander anywhere else in the house very much. Taking the money from the pile of my stuff I stashed away in one of the corners and then I departed from the house. I paused at the top of the steps, wondering about stopping by La Push and see if anyone could spare a couch or two.

_Well, I might as well stop by and say hello, _I thought as I began running in the direction I knew to be La Push. _It's been a week after all. I _do _deserve a break._

Upon arrival, I barely recognized the houses of the area where Jacob lived. I sniffed the air slightly and recoiled, recognizing Jacob's scent. _He hasn't moved to a new house, _I thought, wondering which two house was his. The question was answered when Jacob came out of the left house and grinned when he saw me.

"Bella!" he grinned, running down the steps and came to where I am.

"What dad?" a girl with shoulder length black hair said, coming out of the house with a glare. I looked over to where she was, and smiled.

"She your daughter?" I asked, already knowing.

"Ah, yes, sorry Bella," he said to his daughter, "come on over here please, I want you to meet someone."

She looked from him to me and suddenly looked shy as she joined us. I looked over her, she looked to be about ten years old, and had Jacob's eyes and cheekbones. When she smiled shyly, I recognized it as Jacob's and I grinned back.

"Hello Bella, my name is Bella," I introduced myself, still grinning. She blinked, looking at her dad and realized what the earlier shout was really meant for.

"Oh, hi," she said sheepishly.

"I've known her for a long time, can't say how long though," he said and winked at me. "When an old friend of mine named her Isabella, we all call her Bella and I liked it so I named you after her."

"Oh, this is the girl you were talking about?" she asked, studying me, "I thought she was older..."

I chuckled, "Well, some things are hard to explain."

The silence fell over the group of three, the little girl kept studying me unabashedly. I grew uncomfortable being stared at, and I looked over to Jacob.

"So uh, don't you have homework to do?" Jacob asked after clearing his throat.

"Oh, right, I'll get on with it," she said, grumbling. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Likewise," I said with a smile and then the girl left.

"So, the house is done?" Jacob asked, leading me to the beach.

"Yeah, finally, I hadn't realized it could take me this long to clean every room and set it back the way it was. I did all the repainting done too... Though, it _did_ keep me busy..." I murmured, pausing at the waterline to the ocean. "So, I thought I'd stop by and say hi—now that I've finished cleaning."

"And no signs of them?" Jacob asked with a frown. I sighed and nodded.

Jacob shook his head and sat down on a driftwood and I joined him.

"I was wondering if there's any furniture you guys could spare to give me?" I asked after a moment of silence. "I was about to go shopping for them."

"Ah, I _have_ been meaning to get rid of the table," Jacob said thoughtfully, "we'll be glad to give that to you, complete with chairs."

"Thanks," I said with a grateful smile, "anyone else mentioning about getting rid of furniture?"

Jacob thought for a moment and shook his head, "Sorry, but I can give each a call, they'll be glad to help you out. When do you plan to shop?"

"After I find out from your friends, I guess," I replied as Jacob took a phone out.

After he spent a few minutes calling each friend, he tucked the phone away. I thought over what I was getting.

"So, that's..." I said, recounting what I heard over the phone between Jacob and friends, "two couches, a recliner, computer desk with chair, and two bookshelves. Not bad."

"Yeah, all things considered, that's pretty good," Jacob agreed.

We both got to work, getting stuff over to the house, aided by others. Some of his friends from the pack were uncomfortable around me at first but lightened up when they saw how relaxed I appeared.

"Thank you everyone, I'll give each of you fifty for the furniture," I said, taking cash out but Jacob stopped me.

"No, they said they wanted to help you, so you don't have to do anything," Jacob said and I looked over his friends, protest on the tip of my tongue. I stopped when they did mean to help me out and expected nothing in return and I smiled at them even more.

"Th-thanks guys," I half-mumbled, glad I couldn't blush.

"It's the least we can do, Bella," Embry said with a grin. "I'm glad to see that you're okay. We... weren't sure if you ever forgave us for leaving you alone that day..." The others grew uncomfortable at the topic and I shook my head exasperatedly.

"Guys! You really don't have to do that if you feel guilty about leaving me for my _funeral,_" I exclaimed.

"So you _do_ forgive us?" Quil asked.

"Of course, I know you guys were not... keen on me becoming a vampire, it can't be helped."

"It's no excuse for what we did, we should have let one of us stay with you. I mean, look what... happened after you left," Embry said quietly. "We really beat ourselves up over that since that day."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head, trying not to let my heart ache at the memory. Looking at the group again, I only saw guilty faces.

"Still, I forgive you, all of you, it's _not_ your fault. If anything, _you_ should be blaming me for taking my _dad_'_s _life... He was the innocent one," I said.

"That is in no way your fault, Bella," Jacob said harshly. I bit the bottom of my lip at his words.

"Thank you for helping me out. I... guess I'll accept your help. But it shouldn't be done out of guilt or anything, it really isn't any of your fault—I... guess, if we really wanted to blame someone, blame Victoria."

The group did not say anything for several moments after my comment. I sighed, shaking my head.

"So, I guess you two will go shopping for stuff?" Paul asked, looking at me and Jacob.

"It's not necessary, I have all I need. I'll be shopping to get stuff to fill the bookshelves you gave me."

"Ah, that's right! You need entertainment," Embry said, a fist of his one hand hit on top of his other palm, "We'll look through stuff like music and books."

"Guys, you don't--" I began, realizing what he was saying and I wanted to stop them.

"Let us help _you_ out, Bells, you don't got much money do you?" Jacob asked. My silence answered his question. I _did_ only have about three hundred dollars left sitting in my back pocket, after spending some money for cleaning and painting supplies, I could still get plenty of books and music myself. "So, just let us, it's our way of... atoning for what we did."

"Oh, guys, please don't get started on that again," I said, trying to get them to _stop_ their guilt complex and Jacob shook his head.

"It _is_ the least we can do, Bella. Humor us, please," Sam said and I finally gave in with a sigh, still reluctant. "Thank you. We'll get you something to occupy your time."

"All right, but on one condition—they must be second hand," I said with a slight glare and they happily agreed.

For the next few weeks, various things trickled into the house, books, mp3 players, computers, and other things began taking up space on the first floor. I was glad for their generosity because I didn't have to spend any minute alone with my thoughts, or having to deal with shopping.

Deep in thought, I stared at the cash I still had in my hands, wondering what to spend it on. I didn't want to spend hard earned money Kiley had made on frivolous things. I wanted to get _something_ out of her money without feeling bad or greedy about it. With a sigh, I stashed the money away for now. I went to the bookshelf and picked up a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and sat in the recliner and began reading the book. Shifting in my seat, I grew anxious, unable to focus on what I was reading. Groaning, I set the book down on my lap, trying to think of what was bothering me. I _needed_ to find the Cullens and sitting around was doing me nothing. Thinking for a moment, trying to think of what I could do right now to bring the Cullens to me.

_Why hasn't Alice come by yet? It's been weeks now! Surely she knows where I am now?_ I pondered. I fidgeted, shuffling the book in my hands, trying to think. _What if something _did_ happen to them? To _Edward?_ Oh god, I hope they're okay... but how do I find out what happened to them?_

Unable to sit still, I stood up and threw the book behind me on the seat and began pacing.

_Why is it taking them so long to find me? I didn't move from where I was for the past four decades until recently! She could've found me when I stayed with Kiley..._

"_Augh!_" I growled, looking at the front door. Then I glanced at the time on the computer, it was late, but not _too _late.

_La Push, yeah, I'm going to go get some answers about this,_ I thought, rushing my way to Jacob's house. _I need to know why no one never found me in the wilderness when they were still searching for me, and where the pack last heard of their location... This is better than nothing._

_

* * *

  
_

Hi guys! I'll give just a small explanation here for why I'm getting chapters out so quickly. One, because I do not do marathons, I do everything in sprints (something I discovered recently), or I will just get tired of the stories I write if it lasts for months. Two, because I hate how quickly the stats drop after a day or two, so that motivates me. Usually, I get a chapter out is because the day before only had about ten to twenty visitors or so. Three, I don't trust myself to keep going in the long term. I do better in the short term.

Also, this chapter, man, it's so pivotal in the story, I was going to spin the story in three different directions and I couldn't figure out what Bella is/wants to do. I was going to have her find the Cullens via the Stock Market, but I figured that's kind of boring, even though I introduced a cool hacker into the story. Sadly, I don't think he's showing up in the story. (Jacob's son) Maybe in another plot line...

Well, that is all. :] Again, feedback is very much welcomed, I _do_ want to know what you like and don't like. For example, I am quite concerned that the story appears to be flat, I'm trying to flesh it out as much as possible. I keep finding myself 'telling and not showing' too much. That's one thing I'd like to know. Thanks!


	9. Guilt Complex

While I ran to La Push, I began to think of reasons why Alice hadn't come find me by now. _Did they..._ Did _they give up on finding me? Why would they? It sounds like the wolves said they were still looking for me ten years ago... _

Confusion running through my mind fueled me to run faster, wanting—_demanding_ answers now. I _needed_ Edward, I couldn't take the pain in my heart, numbing my insides. I couldn't just _sit_ around and do nothing but wait for them to come anymore. I needed to take action now, no more waiting.

_Wait, wait, _wait. _Patience, you'll mess things up if you get it over your head, girl, _I thought, scolding myself. _Think of this like a waiting game of sorts..._ _They wouldn't abandon me if they have been searching me for a long time. But... _why_ hasn't Alice come yet? Did... they decide that I wasn't worth it anymore? That Edward's words _really_ were true? That... that... I'm not wanted anymore?_

I stopped running, trying not to cry, scolding myself for allowing my mind to run away with me. _This is why I need to find them, Bella! To find out if they still want me!_ I thought angrily, _They wouldn't just up and give up on me after looking for me!_

_But... maybe they felt sorry for me when they heard what happened... An obligation...  
_

Shaking my head and tried to think of nothing but finding Jacob, I began running again, doubt and anger filling I arrived on the street to his house, I slowed to a walk, taking a moment to calm myself down then I walked up to Jacob's house.

I knocked on the door to Jacob's house and waited a minute. The little girl, Bella, answered the door and saw me. I smiled at her, asking if Jacob is home.

"Dad! Bella's at the door!" she yelled, then looked at me.

"So, you're up late?" I asked conversationally.

"It's Friday night," she said as though it was obvious.

"Ooh, right, I forgot," I said sheepishly. Jacob chose this moment to show up and the girl left without a preamble. "Hey Jacob, got a moment?"

"Sure, the beach?" he asked, walking out and I closed the door after him.

"Sounds good," I said, both of us walking to the rocky shoreline.

"So, what's up?" he asked after a few minutes. I took a deep breath, not wanting to stumble over my words.

"Where was their last known location?" I asked, watching the crescent moon falling behind the horizon on the ocean. I realized with a start that this rare night had no clouds in sight.

"Somewhere in Alaska..." he said, trying to remember the name of the town.

"Denali?" I offered a guess.

"Right! But, that was about fifteen years ago though..." he said, thinking. "Then they went to... Oh yeah, somewhere in eastern Europe."

"_Europe?_" I asked in astonishment. "What are—_were_ they doing _there?_"

"They said they would search the world for you," he said, looking at me. "So, they started looking in all the possible locations you would be in, supported by what sort of climate and trees you stayed at. Even though Alice's vision showed that Eastern Europe did not look exactly the same as where you stayed."

"Oh... but... well, I couldn't have swam the ocean to get there..."

"You guys can swim, you know, but we couldn't have known that you wouldn't try," Jacob said. "They couldn't chance it."

"How did you all try to find me, anyway?" I asked, realizing my opportunity to ask this question.

"With the pack, we scoured the whole of North and South America, and with our mental links, we were able to cover a hundred and fifty miles between us, since the furthest we can hear each others' thoughts is three hundred miles. You could say we were actually combing the land. With the Cullens helping, we were able to narrow down the range to about a hundred between all of us. We were never able to pick up on your scent though..." he explained with a faraway look in his eyes as he recalled the years.

"I must have hid well..." I murmured, remembering the location where I hid. "I made my area to be only about two miles around. Any bigger than that, I would have endangered someone."

"That _is_ a small area to hunt, Bella. That's like us, as ants, crawling into a haystack, trying to find a single grain of sugar," he said, shaking his head. "You must have depleted the animals there."

I smirked and shook my head, "I made sure that I didn't, I only stayed in one area, at a waterfall and hunted when I needed to. Which wasn't very often because I barely expended any energy I got from the animals. I might have only hunted once a month or something, I really don't know. A long time between when I fed. I was..." I looked away from Jacob, "too overcome with grief and... loneliness out there, Jake. Having your only thoughts to keep yourself company. I'm amazed that I'm even sane right now. I... I miss him so much. So... damn much," my voice cracked slightly.

"Bella," Jacob began, anguish filling his voice and failed to keep talking.

In silence, I studied the starry skies, now all too familiar with each constellations of the stars, even if I couldn't put a name to all of them.

"So, am I supposed to go to Eastern Europe and start from there?" I asked with slight sarcasm, trying to figure out where I should start searching. My heart continued to ache for Edward, his topaz eyes staring back at me in my mind as I watched the heavens sweep by.

Jacob scoffed and shook his head, "What if they moved on to somewhere else and ran into something that caused them to... stop contacting us?"

"That's what I plan to find out. I'll start in Denali, I know there's a coven that's like the Cullens," I said. "I can ask them about their whereabouts."

"Oh yeah, the Denali Coven, they mentioned them briefly... Well, I'd go with you, but..." Jacob said, shaking his head, "I have my family and Alice won't be able to see you."

"I'm beginning to doubt she will ever see me if she hasn't by now," I said, trying not to worry too much about Alice, "but you're right, stay. I don't want to pull you away from your family."

"When will you go?"

I kept my eyes on the skies, wondering when I should set out.

"Tomorrow, I guess," I said. "There's no point waiting any longer. I'm going to miss you guys."

"Get a cell phone," he said, and I realized now just what to do with my money.

"That's a great idea," I said, thinking about getting a prepaid phone since I saw myself not using it very often. "Then after that, I'll go. Thanks for coming out here with me."

"Anytime," he said, leading us back to his house. "Night Bella."

"Night," I said, watching him go in the house and then I went into Forks. I decided to go to a late night supermarket to pick up a prepaid phone, and soon arrived at the local walmart.

I made my way to the electronics part of the store and began sifting through different choices of phones. After picking out the second cheapest phone, so it did not suck as much—I'm assuming—so hopefully it's better, I paid for it. The phone was simple enough, but looked much different than I was used to back in the first decade of this century. The phone was sleeker than the average prepaid phones back then, but not as cool as some of the phones I've seen today. It seems that the prepaid phones were the _only_ phone that still had the traditional keypad. I felt ancient.

After making my way home, I took the phone out out of the factory box, followed directions, and then activated it. Looking at the time on the phone, I decided not to call Jacob and wait until morning to make my first call. I was looking forward to it, the morning couldn't come faster.

Slipping the phone into my pocket, I wondered what I could do now. I looked at the clothes on the couch.

_Pack. Right._ I thought, walking to one of the couches, covered in my things. I picked up the duffel bag from Kiley and began packing. Once done, I went out to hunt, and fed on two elks not far from the house because I figured that I didn't really want to bother with hunting on the way to Denali. Thirst satiated, I went back to the house and decided to read until it was time was decent enough to call Jacob. I stopped walking I realized something about Denali.

_Hm, that's right, I don't have their address... Well, that's one thing I'll call Jacob about in the morning,_ I noted to myself and continued my way to get a book off the shelf. For the rest of the night, I tried to keep my focus on reading the story about a deaf girl and a undercover guy dealing with the mafia. It apparently became one of the American classics while I was away in the wilderness. Just before I reached the climax, I noticed that the sky was bright again and I saw the time, it was now after nine. Dog earring the page, I dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" Jacob answered.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella," I said with a grin, "got a phone."

"Oh, great! So I guess I have your number now then, huh?"

"Yeah, and one thing I wanna know, do you have the address in Denali?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sure," he said, and then he gave me the address. "Will you come by before you go?"

"Just give them my number and we'll be in touch," I answered, "I'm getting too antsy staying here."

Jacob sighed, "All right, be safe Bells."

"Thank you, Jake, I wouldn't know what I would do without you guys," I said with a somber smile.

"It's our pleasure, Bella, bye."

"Bye Jake," I said and the line went dead. Tucking the phone into the duffel bag, I made my way out of the house and locked it up with the key Jacob had given me. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself, I set out into the woods. My nerves felt like they were on fire, anxious to find Edward and the others_—especially_ Edward. I began to dread at the thought of why none of them had come. Especially Alice. I knew something must have gone wrong.

Making my way north, not five minutes later, I smelled an unique scent that filled my nose, I stopped, studying the scent. It smelled sweet, like honey, but nothing like a human, and not horrible like the wolves. I frowned, looking around and found the scent trail. It led back to my house. My heart soared at the thought of this scent belonging to a vampire. I could sense two different ones, one sweeter than the other. After a while of following the trail, I realized the scent veered away from the house and I scowled at this piece of information.

What are they doing? I wondered, trying to figure out how fresh the scent is. Not even an hour old, that I was sure of. I picked up the pace, trying to catch up to the two mysterious vampires.

I skidded to a halt when I arrived at a clearing when I saw a body drained of blood on the ground near a campsite and I froze, not breathing. My mind went back to the day I took Charlie's life, and I couldn't move. All I saw on the ground was the empty, soulless eyes of the corpse, too much like what I saw in my father's eyes. I still couldn't move, paralyzed in the midst of my own memories.

"It's... too much," I mumbled, shaking my head, trying to push the picture out of my mind. I looked at the area and studied the campsite carefully. The grass and other plants looked way overgrown for a camp site. Upon further inspection, I noticed that the tent had been pierced through by some of the plants near the body.

I shook my head, stepping away from the crime scene, my stomach recoiling by the sight. _I got a bad feeling about this..._


	10. Vampires' Trap

Taking the phone out, I called Jacob.

"Hello Bells!" he answered with a grin.

"Jacob," I growled, trying not to think of the past, "get the pack out here. Some... thing happened."

"Wha—what's going on?" he demanded.

"Follow my scent from my house," I said, and hesitated, "it's... a vampire attack."

Jacob swore and the line went dead. I blinked, holding the phone away, staring then I realized. _Oh, Jake must have broke the phone._

With a weary sigh, I put the phone away, looking at the scene again with distaste. I took a deep breath and noticed another scent, another human. I scowled, following a scent and realized it went with the other two vampires.

_What the hell is going on?_ I wondered, debating on following the trail or not. I decided on staying, wanting safety in numbers than on my own, knowing that I had never fought against another vampire, if it came to that. I paced the area, waiting anxiously for the others to come. It tore at me not being able to go and save the human right now. I paced, trying not to think about what the human might be going through, if it's alive at all.

Sometime later, I heard several thumping sounds running through the forest and looked up, waiting for their arrival. I saw the russet wolf arrive first, joined by other wolves. I stood not far from where the body was and they began snarling at the sight, their hackles raised. I backed away, wondering if they thought I did it. Jacob went off into a bush and then came back out, horror written on his face.

"What... what's this?" Jacob demanded.

"I found it like this, I sensed two vampires, and... it smells like they took a human with them," I said, still wary of the wolves behind Jacob. The beasts began snarling and snorting in anger as Jacob let out a string of profanities. "We need to go after them and I... didn't want to go alone, if things go south."

Jacob nodded, understanding the situation now and went back to the bushes, phasing back. I realized something and stopped them before we went chased the scents.

"One of them has the ability to control plants, if you will notice the camp site... especially the tent," I pointed out, "so, use caution, please."

The pack studied the site and nodded to acknowledge what I said. Without another word, I set out on the trail, thoughts of the two vampires filling my mind with many questions. They obviously knew my existence, my scent crossed their paths several times on the way to my house, so why didn't they come and see me? One thing I knew for sure, they were _not_ vegetarians.

Up ahead, I noticed a clearing and realized that the vampires had stopped there and I looked at Jacob who was running alongside me. He nodded at my unasked question, they noticed too. Entering the clearing, I saw the human girl being tied up by overgrown grass, keeping her immobile. I snarled, looking at the vampires who studied us with wary looks.

"With the _dogs_, are you?" the male vampire, with dark brown short hair, asked conversationally.

"Let the girl go," I growled.

"Why? Did you have a claim on her?" he asked innocently and shook his head in refusal.

I lunged forward, growling and the other vampire, the woman vampire with long dark curly blonde hair, cried out as I punched the guy in the face.

"What the--" he began before getting sent flying back into a tree, splintering the trunk.

"Kyle!" she screeched, wanting to run to him and focused on me, scowling. "Do you have some kind of power against me?"

I stopped mid-lunge to continue attacking the male vampire and blinked in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. I heard whining behind me and I chanced a look. They looked weird, some in mid-step and others' expressions were frozen and I realized what was wrong. I looked back at the woman.

"Let them go!" I said, leaping forward to attack. Suddenly, a tree began wrapping around my leg, causing me to stumble forward. Quickly, I kicked it away, trying to get away from the growing plants around me. I slashed at the rapidly growing grass and trees. "Stop this!" I snarled, leaping away from the growing patch and ran into a wall of grass behind me. Suddenly, the grass fell down around me, and wrapped me up into a cocoon, catching me unawares. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to break free of the man's power, struggling with all my might. I felt something in my mind, wishing hard to protect the wolves, trying to break free the woman's hold over them. I glared at the woman, trying to snap the weird sensation in my mind.

_This is my fault, I called them up and now they are all in danger. Damnit... I didn't want this to happen!_ I growled in my mind, trying to reach out to them. The sensation kept trying to expand and contracting on itself, struggling to break free from the confines of my mind as I fought against the physical confines.

The nearest wolf, Quil, suddenly jumped forward at the woman and froze again in the air, crashing down to the ground twenty feet from the mind controlling vampire. I stared at the wolf in slight awe as the _thing_ in my mind snapped back to its normal state. Realization rose in my mind.

_Holy shit, is that my power? Protecting _others_ from mental abilities like... Edward's?_ I thought, trying to process this quickly.

The two vampires studied me carefully and looked at each other. I tried again, trying my best to break the binding band off my power in my mind. _I need to protect them, they can't get away from this unscathed without me now._ I closed my eyes, trying to bend the power to my will. I felt it mold and snap under pressure until I could hear another wolf break free, snarling and whining but not moving from where he was. Confused, I looked again and froze in horror. Kyle, the male vampire, caught on what was going on and tied up the entire pack in vines.

"Damnit, let them go!" I yelled, struggling anew against the hold on me, keeping the power I discovered going. Each time I broke a branch, three or four replaced it, and each second only gave him more time to strengthen the hold over us.

"No, you listen to me," the woman growled. "Come with us and we'll leave the human alone with your... _stray dogs, _all right, sweetie?"

"Umm..." I began sarcastically, "how about never?" I snapped, trying to push against the power in my mind over the group. More of them were now able to move but not free of the vines. "You think I'll join you after you took that human's life back there?!"

He looked apologetic, "I'm really sorry about that, I couldn't control myself. I hadn't fed in a week or two."

"Oh, that makes it all so much better," I said, rolling my eyes. "You will pay for this!"

"Should we take her, Naomi? She'll be perfect for our purpose," Kyle asked, ignoring my comment, which only infuriated me further. My mental control was still stretching, feeling like it was about to snap in half, struggling still against the hold.

She studied me for a moment with an expressionless face and slowly nodded. Naomi walked over to the paralyzed girl, who had been knocked out, and positioned herself over the human's neck.

"She'll help herself to a drink if you don't come with us," he threatened.

"Don't you fucking _dare_!" I swore, thrashing against the vines. I hated using such words, but the anger in me was getting too much for me to handle. All I saw now was red.

Kyle smirked. "Are you, by chance, a _vegetarian?_" I growled, answering his question, seething. "No wonder, the golden eyed vampires rumors are true... well, the only reason we brought this girl with us was to confirm some things. See, we came here to investigate the rumors and to see if there are any golden eyed vampires around, testing if the vegetarian rumors were true."

"So with this girl's life, we wanted to know if you valued human lives. But, really, she is just a snack on the way out," Naomi said and they both laughed.

My eyes darkened at their words and grew suspicious at what they were saying, trying to figure out if they knew anything about the Cullens. I looked at the wolves who were trying to fight against the hold the plants held them in. A plan of escape or fighting the two was now beginning to look hopeless. I closed my eyes for a moment, testing the ability I had just discovered.

I knew there was more to this power than I currently exercised it. It was just beyond reach of my mind and I would have to work on it at a later point in time. For now, the current barrier around my friends against Naomi were enough for this precarious situation. I opened my eyes, staring at Kyle in the eyes, feeling repulsed by his red eyes. Then I finally decided on a decision that would leave us all alive today.

"Two conditions," I said, ignoring the sudden snarls of protests from the pack.


	11. More Complications

"Depends," the man said slowly, "what are they?"

"Don't hurt any of them, the human included, and that we go to Alaska. I've been meaning... to meet up with some old friends of mine."

The two looked at each other, wondering what to make of the conditions.

"What do you think, Kyle?" she asked, doubt filling her eyes.

"I think... hm, it's reasonable enough," he said and Naomi relented into an agreement, not fully trusting me yet. "All right, that's settled," Kyle said, looking at the wolves. "How about them? Will they agree?"

I looked at them, hoping they would agree to the conditions and realized they could not talk in this form. "Sam? Kyle, let him go so he can phase to a human, please," I requested. The black one took a step forward, growling softly and Kyle set him free and Sam and went off to hide behind a bush. Once he phased back, he came to my side.

"You realize this is stupid, Bella?" he growled in my ear, trying to figure out a way around the two vampires.

"I know," I murmured sadly. "I can't think of any other way, and I was going to go on a trip there anyway."

Sam shook his head, wearing a face of disgust and looked at the two vampires, "We won't come after you, you have my word, give us the human girl and leave us alone. You better not hurt Bella."

Kyle allowed the plants deliver Sam the girl and he grabbed her gently.

"Please... be safe, don't change your diet and come back to us when you can," Sam said, looking at me in the eyes. "Or give us a call."

I nodded as the plants loosened its hold on me and I stood on the ground again.

"Let's go," Kyle said as Naomi left the clearing. I looked over the pack with a forlorn look and looked at Sam.

"Bye," I said and went after Naomi, hating myself for joining a vampire group that preyed on humans. Soon, Kyle joined us and the three of us ran for a while in silence.

"So, what's your name?" Naomi asked.

"...Marie," I said coolly. "So, are we going straight to where I want to go?"

"Sorry, we're making a quick stop in Seattle, if you don't mind," Kyle said, looking at Naomi briefly and looked away. I stared ahead, wondering what that was about, trying to piece the facts together.

"Do you know the Cullens?" I asked, watching their reaction.

"We don't _know_ them, just rumors," Kyle replied.

"What do you know then?" I asked, getting impatient.

"They're the ones that started the whole thing with the Volturi," Kyle said, looking at me with a frown, "Everyone knows that."

"I haven't exactly been following Vampire News Channel," I said, annoyed with their attitude. "You two are the first vampires I've met since I was turned."

"Ah, I see..." Kyle muttered, "Well, because of them, all of the vampire folk have been doubting the rule of Volturi over us."

"_Huh?_" I asked, getting confused.

"You know," Naomi spoke up after a moment of silence, "there's a reason why we need you."

I quirked an eyebrow, willing for her to continue.

"Your power, if my powers doesn't work on you, and from what it looks like, you were able to share that power with your dogs... I wonder what sort of powers you are immune against... we'll have to test it," she said, getting carried away.

"Get to the point," I snapped.

"The Volturi have a guard that protects them, they are made up of abilities, powers that are powerful, and if you are immune to two of our friends in Seattle, then you have one powerful ability that will help us against them," she said, still trying to think things through. I held my tongue in telling her to get to the point already. "Help us overthrow the Volturi. There are many other covens in the world wanting to take power from them, and we're going to take that."

"And why should I help you?" I asked acidly. "What of my second condition?"

"If you survive, we'll let you go to wherever you want to go," Kyle said replied, "That's a good motivation as any. Your reason to help us."

I let out a growl in my throat, pissed off with the situation I got myself into. I couldn't believe it had only been less than two hours ago that I had left the house for Denali. I looked at both of them, running alongside on either side of me as though guarding me.

_I need to get out of here now, before I get in any deeper,_ I thought, trying to find the weak spot, an opportunity to escape.

"If you try to back out now or any time in the future, don't," Kyle said, watching me, " my power can be activated up to two miles away. I can capture you before you even get out of my circle of power."

I scowled at the piece of information. _Damnit! Is he calling bluff? _As we journeyed on, I wondered what was in store for me, and new questions came up concerning the Cullens.

_What happened to them and the Volturi? Is that why they can't find me now?_ I pondered.

I remembered Edward's comments about the Volturi, how they were like the ruling family of the vampire world and if you messed with them, it's usually because you wanted to die. I also remembered that Carlisle stayed with them for a time, and they sounded nice then. That was all I knew about them. I let out a sigh of frustration, wanting to know what is going on now.

"Can you tell me what's going on with the Volturi?" I asked.

"You seem well acquainted with the knowledge of Volturi and the Cullens," Kyle commented, studying me carefully. I said nothing, waiting for answers. "Especially if you say we're the _first_ vampires you met since your rebirth."

I said nothing, not wanting to reveal the fact that I knew the Cullens personally before they left me in Forks. Kyle then decided to talk to fill the silence around us.

"Well, this is all I know: when the underworld found out that _they_ sought vampires with powers to add to their guards to keep themselves protected and powerful, it caused an upheaval in our world. We questioned their... ability to rule over us. It was because of the Cullens and the witnesses that were there that we all found out. I'm not sure of the details of the whole thing myself. I just know that the Cullens were vegetarians, which made their eyes gold, and they fought against the Volturi."

"We began poking around here because there were some rumors that the Cullens stayed here occasionally," Naomi said. "Is it true?"

I kept my tongue, wishing not to give them any ammo. I had spoken too much already. Naomi harrumphed and shrugged.

"Suits you, we were just curious, not that we want to do anything with the Cullens. They have price on their heads."

"They do?" I demanded, and stopped running, causing the others to stop and spun to face me. "What do you mean, price on their heads?"

"The Volturi is willing to offer any reward if any of us could bring them one of the Cullens, especially the one with mind reading ability," Kyle explained. I felt my stomach drop out from under, and leaned against a tree for balance. "You do seem awfully familiar with the Cullens. Maybe we should turn _you_ in to the Volturi..."

_Oh god, oh my god,_ I thought, closing my eyes. _What in the hell happened here? _I shook my head, trying to get my bearings about me and trying to do something about the subtle threat of being turned over to the Volturi.

"I'll help you--don't need to turn me over to them."

The two stared at each other, wondering about my current state of mind.

"I'll help," I repeated, "just don't ask me anymore, please," I said, taking a few calming breaths.

"I don't know, you could be one of the Cullens," she said, walking around me, studying. "You do have golden eyes, as the rumor says."

"No, I'm not," I answered truthfully. _At least, not yet... _"They aren't the only ones with the same type of eyes I do. I was just searching for ones that share my diet, the vampire that turned me told me about this type of diet and about the Cullens," I babbled, trying to worm my way out of this. "Can we go?"

The other two stared at me, trying to figure me out and looked at each other again. Naomi sighed and turned to continue running and I followed, Kyle joined on the other side of me.

_If I stayed with them, then maybe I can find out more of what's going on,_ I thought, praying that the Cullens were safe. _I still need to go to Denali, but I can _not_ wait until things blow over. This could be an all out war... What if they did turn me over to the Volturi? If all of this is true, I can't trust anyone!  
_

"We're almost there," Kyle annouced.

Panic rose in me, wondering how I could escape now rather than being surrounded by more vampires.

"Ah, I smell a hiker nearby, Naomi, help yourself," Kyle said, slowing to a walk as Naomi ran off to hunt and I stopped running, wearing a scowl. Then I realized that I could use this to my advantage.

I sighed, pretending to have my guard down, leaning against a tree.

"So, how long have you been a vampire?" he asked, sitting down on a fallen tree.

"Long enough to escape you," I said, sending a roundhouse kick to his face—a move I didn't know I was capable of—and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction Naomi went in. I saw plants around me growing rapidly and I let out a snarl, pushing myself to run faster. I listened for anyone behind me and heard no one chasing me. Only plants rustling and moving to grab me.

_Maybe he wasn't lying... damnit! _I cursed, dodging a vine that nearly tripped me. _If only I had a lighter or _something_. _

I felt something dragging me down and realized the plants were going after my duffel bag too and I snorted angrily, tugging the bag closer to me. I hadn't been aware of carrying the bag the entire time since I found the body back at the camp site. I tried to keep ahead of the growing perimeter of plants around me, reaching just far enough that I could escape the small vines. I was not taking any chances at all, I was using my full speed to escape and it felt both exhilarating and terrifying. I knew why I was scared—there was still a chance of being caught and I wondered if they would go after the wolves if they were unable to catch me.

_This can't get any more complicated, can it?_ I groaned mentally. Up ahead, I suddenly realized I ran into a huge wall of vines, twisting and squirming as it grew, looking menacing, the wall was too high for me to jump over safely and I stopped running. I realized this was as far as Kyle could control. If I could just make my way to the other side, I gritted my teeth in frustration and anger.


	12. Stay Safe

Looking around quickly,my eyes followed up along a large tree and saw a tree branch higher than the wall of vines and immediately scaled the tree, escaping the growing branches around me. Leaping from branch to branch, climbing higher and faster than the vines, if my heart was still beating, it would have been bursting out of my heart, fear and determination coursed through me. I reached the branch and leaped clear over the wall of vines.

_Yes!_ I thought, running at top speed now, running around the perimeter of Seattle, not wanting to run into any vampires or otherwise. _Thought he could catch me, huh? Cocky bastard,_ I thought, relieved that his own confidence led to my escape. I took the cell phone out, knowing that I needed to call Jacob. I heard him answer the phone and before he could answer, I began talking.

"Jacob, I got away, please be safe, I don't know if they're going to attack you guys. I'm sorry for getting you guys involved," I said, watching where I was going as I ran.

"No Bella, I'm glad you did," he said, sounding relieved, "We'll do all we can do to protect La Push and Forks. Thanks for the call to let me know that you're safe—are you coming back here?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to Denali as planned," I replied, "Something big is going down in the underworld, as they say, and I intend to find out. The Cullens has something to do with it. I'm... afraid that there could be a war."

"A _war_? Among you lee—_vampires_?" Jacob asked, his voice horrified and confused.

"Of epic proportions, Jacob," I said grimly, hoping I was merely exaggerating, "they have price on their heads right now. So, please, keep yourselves safe. How's the girl doing?"

"Oh, she's... doing fine," he said, sounding momentarily distracted. "She doesn't remember anything that went on ever since one of them knocked her out at the camp site. That's the good part I suppose. She's quite distraught, understandably, as she lost her husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, closing my eyes briefly, hating Kyle and Naomi even more for destroying things.

"Call me if anything comes up, all right?" he asked after a moment.

"I will, thanks, Jake," I said and hung up, putting the phone away. I came up to a highway and saw the sign that pointed the way to Alaska and kept going.

I hoped I would find the answers in Denali and maybe they even knew where the Cullens were. All my thoughts on my journey there revolved around different theories of what happened to the Cullens. _Please,_ I begged to God, _Please keep them safe._

I spurned on, trying to keep going at my top speed, wanting this waiting game to end now. I _needed_ to find Edward and collapse into his hug and never let go.

Sometime later, it was about three in the morning, I came upon a city sign, welcoming people to Denali, Alaska. I felt the nervousness growing in the pit of my stomach, knowing that I was about to meet a coven of vampires I had never met before. I thought over the conversation I had with Kyle and Naomi, and I hoped this coven of vampires did not find the need to either turn the Cullens over or wanting to take the power from the Volturi themselves.

I would have to do this carefully so I called Jacob again, knowing that I would wake him up. It was better than the alternative—if something happened to me, he would never know what happened.

"Hullo?" a gruff voice answered.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I apologized.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding more awake.

"I just arrived in Denali, and I just... I'm nervous, Jacob. If what the rumors are true about the Cullens, things can go two ways, they either help me find them or..." I trailed off, letting my silence speak for itself.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked after half a minute.

"If I don't call by noon, then something's happened to me, and if the Cullens ever call you guys, tell them I came here," I said, gulping quietly. This was too much, I was terrified that something could have happened to the Cullens and not knowing what I was getting myself into made it worse. "But, please, don't come after me if I don't call. It's... important that you all stay where you are and pass the message on to them."

"Bells, I can't do that! If you really think it's dangerous, just come home," he begged.

"I can't! Something _happened_ to them! I need to rescue them if it comes down to that," I said, making my way into the town. I could smell the many scents of vampires in town, heightening my senses. I worried that one of them might be out and about in the town.

"If it _does_ come down to that, we want to help you too," Jacob promised. "So, please, call if _anything_ of important, even if it's about the _weather_, call me."

I sighed, knowing that I might not call him for help but I lied anyway, "All right, I will. Good night, Jacob."

"Stay safe, Bells," he said and hung up. I still held the phone to my ear, standing there motionless with no thoughts running through my mind but my fear.

My fear of what's to come. I slowly closed my eyes, trying to get my wits about me again and I put the phone away. _Suck it up, don't break down now, this isn't like you, Bella,_ I scolded myself and then with the memory of the address in my mind, I entered a gas station. Walking into the first aisle filled with maps and magazines, I found the map of the local area and quickly scanned, looking for the address. Once I located where I am (with the help of the cashier) and the final destination, I left, leaving the map behind. The house was only ten miles out of the city limit. Using my vampire speed, I made it to the destination in no time, not wanting to dwell on doubts building in my mind.

I saw the house at the end of a long driveway and approached it, smelling the scents. It was far more potent than it was in the town. I readied myself to run away at first sign of trouble, and at the same time, I made myself look casual, as not to raise any suspicion. I noted the house had four floors, and done in red bricks, looking like a house out of early 1900's. I climbed the long staircase and found myself at the door, swallowing thickly. I raised my hand and knocked.

A moment later of what felt like two minutes, a woman with strawberry blonde hair answered the door with a suspicious look.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked, looking up and down at me, wary as though she was ready to attack if I made any wrong moves.

My mind left me, and I couldn't think of anything. Do I say I'm looking for the Cullens? Do I mention my name? How much was too much in revealing about me?

"Is this _the_ Denali coven?" I asked, studying the woman with topaz eyes. I already knew the answer but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yes we are..." she said slowly, the door still not open wide.

"Um... ah..." I stammered, wanting to flee now and bury myself into a hole and never back out again. "How are you and Cullens doing?" I blurted and winced at what I said. She narrowed her eyes at me, studying me even harder.

"And what business do you have with _them?_" she spat. "If you think you can find out through me, think again lady."

"N-no, it's not I want to turn them over to the Volturi," I said, shaking my head, aghast.

"Who are you?" she demanded. I sensed other people behind the door and I felt even more in danger. I backed away, wondering if I should leave now. "If you think by changing your diet just to fool us into trusting you, it didn't work."

"W-wait, so, are you trying to protect the Cullens?" I asked and stopped moving as I reached the top of the stairs.

"No we aren't," she said coolly.

"Yes we are," another voice said at the same time.

"Eleazar!" she exclaimed, looking at the man behind her.

I felt a rush of relief through me and I sighed, feeling as though I was about to collapse, so I did. Using my arms to support myself up, all I could think was, _They're okay, they're good. They must be, they're just trying to keep them safe. They're safe. These are good people._

"Oh god, this is too much," I muttered, hating the roller coaster ride of emotions.

"Who are you? What's your name?" the man that went by Eleazar, asked.

_Have they told this coven about me?_ I wondered, staring at the ground for a moment, debating. _If they do, then my name alone will do. _Closing my eyes, I decided I would tell them. I swallowed and looked up at the man in the eyes.

"Is," I began to introduce myself.

"So, are these the old friends you were talking about?" a voice said from behind me. A chill rose up in me and I got to my feet and spun around, facing the two vampires that had followed me to here.

_Shit! I forgot about the scent trail!_

"What's this?" the woman asked, a warning in her throat. "Are you two trying to do something against us?"

Kyle seemed delighted at this piece of information, and said, "Why, I don't know who this person is."

I scowled, and looked back at the coven, debating.

"If you think you can find the Cullens through us, think again," the woman said, bending her legs as though ready to fight.


	13. Ocean Escape

I shook my head, pleading, "Please, you got to understand, these two tried to induct me into some sort of agroup to take the power from the Volturi."

She narrowed her eyes when I mentioned the coven and I went on, trying to salvage the situation.

"I found out everything today--yesterday, how the world is vying for the power. Please, believe me!" I begged.

"Then tell us your name, and we'll decide," Eleazar said, watching me and the two vampires warily, pushing the other vampires behind him. I noticed that he was the only male vampire in the coven while I thought what to do next.

"I... I can't," I said, remembering what name I had given to the two at the foot of the stairs, was Marie.

I knew I couldn't give myself away in front of two vampires in this precarious situation that could connect me to the Cullens. Then a horrible thought crossed my mind, what if the two vampires attacked this group? I could keep them safe against Naomi, but not against the plants. I looked to my right and left and saw the grass slowly growing.

"No!" I yelled, alerting everyone and looked back at the coven, "Get inside, please!"

With the warning given, I spun around and leaped over the two vampires from where I was on the stairs and sped away. I hoped they listened to me and kept themselves safe. I tried to speed faster than I had on the way here, trying to figure out how to escape the two vampires, if they were following me. I hoped they did. If they stayed behind, then that meant the coven was in danger. I paused for a moment, eyes closed and listened hard for them. I heard two pair of running steps coming in from the distance and I felt relieved. I kept going, knowing that the Denali Coven was safe for the time being.

I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do. I knew I was about two miles ahead of them, none of the plants were stirring from their slumber. How I managed to keep ahead that much distance in the short time I ran, I had no idea, all I knew was that I had to keep them away from the coven and from myself. I wondered why the two vampires wanted me so badly if they were willing to chase me this far.

_Are they really after my power? Or are they so desperate for my help that they would force anything against me into helping them out? Like I would! Over my own ashes, _I pondered angrily, keeping up the pace. I felt the thirst growing painfully in the back of my throat. I had expended so much energy in the past twelve hours. I needed to hunt, and badly.

My foot ran over the snow, almost gliding as they barely touched the ground, only sending flurries of snowflakes up in my wake. To my left, I saw the early-February sun rising late in the day. I realized I was going south, and I either ended up in Washington again, or into the Pacific. In the distance, I saw a small city skyline. Beyond the skyline, I barely could smell the salt in the air.

_Ocean. That's it! I'll swim, they can't follow my scent there, _I thought, trying to decide. My thirst was getting to levels I could barely keep a rational thought about me. Hunt now, or later? I had no idea how far I would swim, or how fast, or how long I would be swimming. _Can I get blood off seals or dolphins or other things in the ocean, I wonder?_

Taking no chances, I decided I would take my risk with the oceanic blood. I kept running, not allowing myself any momentary pause in my stride as I thought through my plans.

_I'll come back to the coven later, but for now, I need to escape, _I thought as I came closer to the city.

At my speeds, no human could see me in town and I kept it that way. I had no time to waste by running the perimeter to get to the ocean. I sped through the town, not breathing the human scents and eventually reached a fishing pier and just before I made the jump, my phone rang. Nearly losing my balance, I steadied myself as I snatched the phone out of the bag and turned it off, not seeing who it was. I looked around, needing to waterproof the phone.

I saw an convenience store and sped inside to grab a ziploc box, mentally apologizing for stealing and return to where I was. I took the bag off and tossed it into the ocean. I took a few plastic sheets of the ziploc and stuffed the phone into a few bags worth. Taking the air out of each separate bag, I finally shoved the phone into my sports bra and looked up. I listened carefully and heard nothing but the roars of car engines and conversations among humans. I faced the ocean and dived in, swimming away from the shore and sought the depths of the ocean.

I was finally safe, for now, but I took no chances of staying in one spot on the ocean floor and I kept swimming. All I thought was to put as much distance as I could between me and Kyle and Naomi. Those two vampires were really getting on my nerves, and frankly scared my with the thought of them hurting my friends or the coven. Or any humans for that matter. I tried different ways of swimming faster, now that I was a vampire. I could tell I was only slightly faster than a human during the Olympics, but the water resistance was too much, even for me, to move through easily. I was probably swimming as fast as a dolphin.

After awhile, when I saw several different kinds of fish swimming faster than I did, I realized it was the clothes that was dragging me down.

_Well, I guess I'll just have to bear with it. I'm not shedding my clothes for a bit of speed, _I thought to myself wryly.

I had no idea how long or how far I had swam, or even how deep. Time lost all meaning in the dark depths of the sea. All I saw was some lights giving off by some of the aquatic life of the ocean, but nothing else. The pressure of the water had nothing on me either, and for that, I was glad, as well as the fact that I was not bothered by the cold.

The thirst burned white hot now, and I feared that if I went near a human, I might not be able to hold myself back. I hoped I was reaching land soon, and it meant large game for me to feed. A few times, I had come across whales of massive size, but I did not want to take their life, it would mean a waste of blood. Besides, I could not imagine myself feeding off a whale, it felt just as bad as feeding off humans.

I saw the sharp rise of the ocean floor, the water getting lighter as I rose with the ground. I felt elated that I was finally reaching somewhere, after who knew how long I spent underwater. It was a good thing that I had spent years upon years of holding my breath, this was nothing. I saw a tiger shark swimming nearby and decided that I could feed on that one.

_But how?_ I wondered as I stopped swimming, floating where I was. I tried to picture what was the best way to drain the shark of its blood._ Where are their arteries? Man, I should have paid attention to my dad when he cleaned the fish... Wasn't there something on Discovery how sharks can die right away if someone cut their gills... Around the gills maybe?_

Feeling a little apprehensive, the mere thought of being near a _shark_ sent a chill up my spine. I knew this was nothing, if the broken teeth and claws from the bears and lions had anything to say about it. Remembering this in mind, I dove in for the kill. Swimming slightly faster than the shark, I grabbed the carnivorous fish and crushed it around the body and sank my teeth into the gills, hoping for the best. Saltwater and blood mixed in as it glided down my throat, but it was nothing I had ever tasted before. The ocean taste was pretty awful, but the blood itself, it was even better than the blood of bears or lions of the mountains. It was salty, no doubt an influence from the ocean, but it was rich. Almost as rich as a human's. I shuddered at the comparison to my father's blood but I pushed it out of my mind as I focused harder on feeding.

I wondered why the blood was so rich in iron and just the right amount of salt that I could stand. I thought about the kinds of fish the shark ate and realized that fish sharks ate were all basically carnivores too, more so than the type of animals ate that land predators preyed on. I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste of the shark. I had never cared enough for seafood, only tolerating enough to eat it with my dad. But this, this I could get used to.

_What about the blood of dolphins and other animals of the sea? If sharks are this good to eat, then I can only imagine... _I blinked and shook my head as I tossed the now drained shark away._ Get a grip Bella, you're not a mermaid! Get back on the land already._

Without a backward glance, I kept swimming up the steep slope, wondering what part of the world I was in now. I hoped the cell phone survived the ocean and its pressure on it. I winced at the thought of the phone being crushed by my carelessness.

I looked at the surface above, finally seeing it for the first time since I sank into the depths of the ocean. It wasn't long now. In the distance, I heard several boats roaring by overhead. On the ocean floor, I saw bubbles near a reef and it took me awhile to figure out what they were and my eyes widened.

_Shit, divers! Of all the places to run into... _I wondered about what the chances were of swimming into some divers. I quickly made my way around them, careful of not being seen. Looking back, I could no longer see the bubbles, and kept on swimming, knowing that I was getting much closer as the ground kept getting closer to the surface now. In about ten feet of water, I surfaced, taking a look around to get my bearings. I saw several young people on the beach about half a mile away, enjoying a day out. I ducked quickly before a cloud cover showed the sun.

_Damn, I can't come out until night, _I thought bitterly as I swam around the coastline, trying to find a safe place. If I couldn't, I would stay underwater until it was dark, or cloudy. Annoyed, I kept swimming and finally found a secluded beach. Taking a look around, ran onto the beach and ducked behind a tree to hide in the shade, in case any humans were about. No one was and I sighed of relief, taking a nice, deep refreshing breath of air into my lungs, smelling different sweet scents of the humans. Not secluded enough, but the smell was weak, telling me that not many came here often.

Sitting on the ground, I waited for the sun to set behind the trees.

_So, I'm facing the east then, _I observed, wondering what country I stepped in. From my observations, the teenagers had seem Asian, but for all I knew, I could be in Australia and they were visitors. Or some island and this could be Japan. I relaxed myself, enjoying the peace for the moment, unaware of silent approaching footsteps.


	14. Japanese Vampires

" _Nante kotta koko de yatte runo desu ka,"_ a man's angry voice shocked me out of my thoughts. I looked around the tree and saw a group of people.

_Shit, how did they sneak on me? do I... _I thought, trying to think and all I could think was,_ Yes, we're definitely in Japan, Toto, _I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Um, hello," I said, wishing I had learned a little more Japanese than my current knowledge possessed as I got to my feet. The sun was still not down behind the trees yet. I wondered how I would get away from this group of people without arousing suspicion. None of them looked friendly. I wondered again how any of them had snuck on me. Had I been so into my own thoughts that I was not aware of my surroundings? I took a breath of air and was hit with a wall of inhuman aroma.

_Oh... shit. How do I keep getting myself into these situations? _I looked at each of the member of the group and realized that they all had red eyes. A solid evidence of what I had smelled.

_Yes, more vampires. Great._

"What are you doing here?" another man asked, glaring.

"Um... I swam here, I had no idea where I was until you showed up, Japan right?" I replied feebly. I was no match against a coven of vampires. "I'll be on my way, and leave you alone..."

The man who spoke to me first looked at me for a moment then spoke in Japanese, and the man speaking English translated.

"You better, we don't like foreign vampires like you. You've all caused enough trouble for us. We don't want anything to do with that war."

I nodded, understanding, "I will be on my way, can you point the direction to Hawaii? I got lost underwater."

He translated what I said to the leader and he replied suspiciously.

"Why were you swimming in the first place?"

"I was, ah..." I stammered, "trying to get away from some vampires. They were after me in... Canada."

After he translated what I said, the group was silent so I talked again.

"So, no one here wants to get involved with the Volturi?" I asked curiously and the translator hissed before he told the others who showed a variety of reaction, from grimace to loathing looks.

"_Hai,_" the leader said with a nod. Yes.

I bowed my head, remembering it was their custom, "Thank you for keeping out of that war. I don't like it myself either. I'm only trying to find my fam--coven."

Someone piped up, asking me a question, and caused everyone to look at me even more intently. I felt a little self conscious and took a step back warily.

"Your eyes are yellow, are the rumors true?" the translator asked after studying me. "About vegetarians vampires?"

"Yes, I am a vegetarian," I answered, watching their reaction as he relayed the response.

"Leave," the leader's words translated with a scowl. "Your kind is the worst thing that we could get involved with. Go now, the direction you seek is that way." He pointed where Hawaii was.

Feeling a little alienated, I walked out of the line of trees, around the group and onto the beach. The sun was finally behind the trees. I walked to the shoreline, swearing that their eyes never left me, watching my every move. Remembering the phone, I turned around, seeking the English translator.

"Um, excuse me," I said, "can I make a phone call before I go? My friend will be worrying about me."

He asked the leader and the leader nodded, raising one finger. One phone call, got it.

Taking the cell phone out, and took it out of the many bags and turned it on. Relieved that the ocean swim didn't crush it, even at the deepest depths of the ocean. I dialed Jacob's number.

"Bella!"

"Hey, sorry," I said, feeling better at the sound of his voice. The only thing that assured me now of all times, was the familiarity of his voice.

"Where are you? Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. I briefly wondered what time it was, or what day.

"Somewhere on the coast of Japan," I answered with a small chuckle, "it was an interesting swim. How long has it been since my promised time to call you?"

"You swam to Japan?" he asked, sounding awed then grew serious, "You mean you've been swimming for days?"

"I... guess so," I said, surprised that it was days, not just a day in the water.

"Well anyway, the coven managed to call _me_, asking for you," Jacob said. "They were worried that those damn vampires might have caught... you."

"They believe me?" I asked, blinking at this new development. _How did they know to call Jacob? What's going on?_

"Yeah, come back to Alaska, they want to talk to you about the Cullens," Jacob went on. "They wondered if it was you, and called us up to make sure. They thought it was odd that you tried to protect them, so that's why they called us. Can you please _stop_ trying to be the selfless one, Bells?" his voice strained.

"You're on speaking terms with them? Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, frustrated with Jacob, ignoring his complaints about me trying to save everyone.

"No, it's not that, sorry," he said quickly, "apparently the Cullens left them our numbers if anything came up and needed to call us. We never talked to them before that call about you."

"Can you give me their number?" I asked and looked at the group, wondering if they could let me make another phone call. Jacob told me the number and he wished me a safe journey then hung up.

"We heard the _whole_ thing," the translator said, emphasizing on 'whole' to tell me they heard Jacob too. The group watched me, still wary of me. "Cullens? Alaska, not Canada?"

I swallowed, wondering if, instead of not wanting power, they would want some kind of reward from the Volturi. I backed up into the water, trying to think fast. _Damnit, no chance of protecting the Denali coven now that they know I came from Alaska... How many know about the coven there anyway?_

"Can I make another phone call? If it's safe for me, then I can go back to... well, Alaska, and not Hawaii," I explained, hoping they would let me.

"Are you one of the Cullens?" he persisted. I shook my head in answer and they talked among themselves at my reaction. Some looked suspicious, as though they didn't believe me, and others looked almost greedy.

"You said you were looking for your coven, you must be one of them," he translated from one of the person in the group.

"Technically, I'm not one of them," I said, "It's more like... we've been separated since before my rebirth over forty years ago."

"Before? Not after? Like, the sun has to set before the stars show?" he asked for clarification of English words. I nodded.

"I knew them in my human life. I just... found out a few days ago about the war and what happened to them."

Murmuring erupted in the group when the translator told them, talking among themselves for several long minutes.

"How can a human have known a coven? About vampires?"

"Things... happened, it's complicated. But they disappeared and left me behind and a few months later, I was turned by another vampire. She meant to kill me," I said, wondering how much was too much in telling them. Did they hear any rumors about the Cullens finding a missing vampire?

The group was silent after hearing the translation. I put the phone into the baggies, figuring that I would call the Denali coven later when I got to Hawaii, I didn't feel safe right now. I needed to get away from this group as soon as I could. I did not know how smart it was for me staying here and telling them all what I had said so far.

A man in the back asked me a question, looking frustrated.

"Why does his power not work on you?"

I grimaced, thankful that whatever power it was, did not have an effect on me.

"It's my power, I block certain abilities, I can't turn it off, sorry," I said.

He repeated what I said to the man with a power and he looked surprised then spoke again.

"I was trying to induce you into sleep," he explained, "I'm sorry, I was testing your ability to stay awake. Some can resist it longer than others, but all succumb to it, usually within two minutes. The longest lasted four."

"You can make _vampires_ sleep?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow and the man with sleeping powers smirked and nodded.

"It's not really sleep, it's complicated and the only word I can think of describing it, is sleep," he said.

The leader stopped us from conversing any longer, looking at me coldly, "You've stayed here long enough. Go."

"Thank you," I said, bowing again and turned to the ocean, facing where Hawaii was. Without another word, I dove into the ocean, deciding not to swim as deep, only staying about a hundred or so feet below the surface. My mind was swirling around with the new people I had met and wondered if I would ever meet them again. I wished I had learned of their names, but under such circumstances, it was understandable. The tension had been so thick, I was even afraid of not being able to get away safely.

My mind went to the vampire with the ability to put others to sleep, and marveled at the thought of knocking vampires out. _What does my power really do?_ I thought, wanting to try my powers out, but having nothing to practice against. I was beyond glad that my power seemed to let me have the ability to protect the people I loved.

Sometime later, a day or two, maybe three, I reached Hawaii and I was glad that it was nighttime as I came out of the water. Noticing that there were no city lights in the distance, I went to a rock I could sit on and took the phone out, remembering Denali coven's number. My stomach twisted with nervousness, wondering what would go from here. Did they really believe me to be Bella? How much did they know about me? Chickening out, I called Jacob instead.

"Hey Bella," Jacob greeted, trying to put sleep out of his voice.

"Sorry for waking you," I said, feeling bad for disrupting his sleep lately.

"No, it's fine, have you called them yet?"

"No, I was about to..." I said, biting my bottom lip and my eyebrows furrowed down together.

"They're happy that you were finally found," Jacob said, sensing my unease, "they want to help you."

I sighed, knowing that I would just have to get it over with. "Thanks," I said. "So they really do know it's me?"

"Yeah, I explained what happened since you came back to Forks. So, where are you now?" he asked.

"Hawaii, I had to leave Japan right away. I ran into some vampires there," I said, shaking my head at the memory.

"You and your bad luck," he chuckled, sounding strained.

"Yeah, some luck I have, but they were kind enough to leave me alone, sort of," I said as I felt empowered enough to call the coven now. "I'll call you later. Thanks for chatting. Bye."

I didn't want to lose my confidence as I heard Jacob's words."Bye, talk to you later, Bells," he said and I hung up, sighing as I stared at the keypad.

_Well, no time like the present, _I thought to myself as I dialed the number.

* * *

Just a small plug-in about my other story I really enjoy writing also:_ Live Not For Love. S_everal chapters are already up and the summary for that story is: In 1918, Carlisle decided that Edward's life was too precious to condemn him to a life of a vampire and tries harder to save him. He did, what are the consequences when an old man meets a young girl nearly 90 years later? Not All Human.


	15. Beautiful Hawaii

I waited with bated breath, hoping for the man that would answer the phone and not anyone else. For some reason, his behavior back in Alaska somehow gave me some comfort. His being seemed to scream 'leader!' in my mind. I closed my eyes as I listened to the third ring.

"Hello, Denali residence," a man answered the phone.

I lost my voice as relief filled me, and couldn't think. I stared blankly out into the star-reflected ocean, wondering how to greet the vampire. I let out a guttural sound, trying to say hi and felt embarrassment growing in me, wishing I could die on the spot.

"...Bella?" he asked. I made a sound of affirmative in my voice, not trusting myself to speak at the moment, wincing at my reaction. "Are you all right?" he asked, sounding worried. Another affirmative sound emitted from my throat, thinking that I could bury myself into the sand and never back come out for a few hundred years. Maybe I could... It was possible, except for my thirst.

"Where are you?" he asked, getting a little unnerved by my responses.

"Ha-Hawaii," I replied lamely.

"So they didn't get you," he stated, sounding a little relieved. "Can you come back to Alaska?"

"Umm..." I started, wondering which direction was Alaska. Then I thought about the two vampires on my trail and felt a little uneasy. "I don't know how long it will take me to come back there, or how or what direction to go in... or if _they_ are still hanging around."

"We checked for them," Eleazar said, "they left Alaska a few days after you disappeared into the ocean. You _did_ escape to the ocean, right?"

I let out another affirmative sound, and bit the bottom of my lip in thought, wondering if I should go straight back to Alaska. Who knew if the two would be getting back up and come back to Denali's house?

"Can you just tell me where I can find the Cullens?" I asked, not wanting to bring the danger to them if I could help it.

A long pause.

"You will have to go through different people," he said slowly, "like a scavenger hunt. They will tell you where to go next. They have to be... constantly on the move because of Demetri, none of them are together because of him," he explained.

"Who's Demetri?" I demanded, hating the thought of anyone chasing my potential family.

"He's one of the guard of the Volturi, and his ability is, once he knows a person's mind, he can track him or her anywhere in the world without fail," Eleazar went on.

"Damn," I cursed, wishing I could just meet all of them in one place. Then I remembered the one thing that had confused and befuddled me ever since I came back to Forks.

"Why isn't Alice coming for me? What's stopping her? Can't she see me anymore?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Eleazar let out a long sigh and took a moment to himself, sending all sorts of fears through my mind.

"What is it, Eleazar?" I asked anxiously.

"She's... held as a prisoner by Volturi."

My mind went blank for a moment, wrapping my mind around what my ears heard, but could not make sense of it.

_Alice... a prisoner? Oh god, this... horrible! What... I do? How...? _I thought as they became more and more fragmented. Then I remembered what Jacob said, their last known whereabouts was in Eastern Europe. _Does this mean... ran into... trouble... me! All for looking and searching for me... why? Why didn't I come out of there... woods sooner?!_

"Bella?" he asked, bringing me back into the real world.

"Yes, uh, I'm here, oh god, what do I do?" I asked, babbling like an idiot. I would be short on oxygen if I were still human, hyperventilating. "This is all my fault, I need to save Alice and find the others! What do I _do,_ Eleazar?"

"Calm down, Bella, this is why I wanted you to come back to Alaska so we could talk about this," he said, trying to convince me.

"Eleazar... I don't know, I'm afraid of being trapped or attacked, or _something_," I said, frowning. "I _can_ trust you, right?"

Eleazar chuckled then said, "We discussed a lot of sensitive information just now and you ask me this question?"

I laughed lightly, "You're right, sorry, I... Alaska... what if they show up with other vampires?"

"Did you think we would have stayed there after you gave away our location? No, we're actually not on the continent anymore."

"So why did you want me to come back to Alaska?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"To pick you up, so to speak," he replied. "Or, if you prefer, you could stay in Hawaii and we'll get you there. But it might take a week."

"Are you coming in by boat or something?" I asked curiously, feeling better about the idea of not having to swim back to Alaska.

"By boat, yeah," he answered with a chuckle, "so, you want us to get you in Hawaii?"

"Yes please, I don't want to run into them again if I have to," I answered. "So, when do you think you'll be here?"

"About four or five days," Eleazar said, "we'll call you when we are about an hour away and we'll try to come there at night."

"Good idea," I said lightly. "Thanks... uh, I guess, for everything."

"No problem, I hope we can find them again soon."

"Me too, bye Eleazar."

"Bye Bella," he said and hung up. I let out a sigh, looking up at the sky, watching the constellations sweep past.

I could feel it in me that I was going to see them again soon. My legs itched, wanting to do something to find them sooner rather than later. I had to wait here for a few days, and I had no idea if this was a safe place or a thriving place filled with vampires. I stood up on the rock and examined the area, debating on what to do next. I looked at myself, and hated the sight. My clothes had been in the ocean for several days, a week at best, and now it was drying off, the salt was encrusted in places. I closed my eyes, trying to sense how remote this location was and how far away human inhabitation was.

_There's a house about three miles away, and I sense a trail that humans use... not very often,_ I guessed then I opened my eyes and smiled at my fortune. I heard a waterfall about half mile in and took off to use the fresh water to wash my clothes and myself. While I washed the clothes and after my bath in the springs, I watched the skies grow lighter as I thought about my time in the wilderness. This place reminded me too much of my time in Unknown, Canada. The only difference were the plants were much more tropical and more beautiful. This was _paradise_. I knew I couldn't stay here long, because the trail I had sensed earlier, led to this place.

With a sigh, I grabbed the wet clothes and disappeared into the trees as I sensed a pair of humans coming. Searching for a clearing to dry my clothes, I found the beach again with the rock I had sat on.

The place where I had received the news about Alice.

_Alice..._ I thought, swallowing thickly. I couldn't help but feel that this could have been prevented if I had not been so scared of humans, of myself. So scared of losing my control. If I had come out fifteen years ago... so many what ifs! I tried to put the thoughts to the back of my head as I tenderly set the clothes on the rock and then withdrew into the trees. Who knew what boaters out there would see if they saw something shiny on the beach.

It was until about an hour after noon that the sun finally dried the clothes through. Checking for any stray humans or boats, I grabbed the clothes and put them on. Satisfied, I began exploring the trees, needing to see what sort of large game lived here in case I needed to hunt.

As I searched, I found large hogs, several types of deer, some feral goats and sheep. I sighed, not finding any predators then I remembered the shark's blood. It had tasted too good. _I wonder how it will taste if I take it out of the ocean? No salt water then..._

Grinning at the idea, I would take clothes off, taking full advantage of my inhuman speed underwater. I would find out just how fast I could go. Night couldn't come any faster now, I was getting antsy, wanting to try this out without worrying about being exposed to humans.

Soon, the sun fell behind the horizon, I waited without another moment, I stripped the clothes away and set it on the rock and dove in. I knew sharks were active around this time of the night, which brought a grin to my face. This was going to be exciting. I experimented with the speeds I could get to underwater, I became ecstatic with what I found. I could swim faster than any of the fish I saw underwater and reacted faster than them. I enjoyed myself underwater, the weightless freedom was amazing, not needing to breathe. I could only imagine that this must be what astronauts must feel in space in their ships, not tethered to a apparatus or a BCD vest with tank on their back.

After a time, I decided it was time to get serious and start hunting. I had seen a few sharks while I explored underwater so they were not uncommon. Several minutes of search later, I found one. I readied myself and attacked. Once I killed it by crushing the gills so it would drown, I began dragging the thrashing shark out of the water and onto the beach, not far from the rock and sat down on another one and began drinking.

I nearly melted at the taste of the blood, enjoying how it quenched my thirst for blood more than land animals ever could. I especially liked it even more without the awful ocean taste that mingled with the blood. There was no going back to the plain old deer or elks. Lions and bears may do if I couldn't be near the ocean. I suddenly remembered another theory why I liked shark so much, they were blood thirsty too, drawn in by things that bled. Like maggots to a dead carcass. I was no different. I let out a moan of pleasure, the monster in me enjoying the taste and content with the shark's blood and not human's for the first time in my existence.

After I drained the ocean predator's blood, I dug six feet in the sand easily and buried the shark. I rinsed myself off in the springs I had found earlier within the forest and laid on the rock to dry before I put the clothes back on. I was not about to get salt on the clothes again. I sighed, almost content for the moment, staring at the nearly cloudless skies. This really was paradise, no one to worry about, nothing to upset my world here.

But nothing could keep me from constantly worrying about Alice. I prayed that she was okay, that she was being treated all right.

Somehow though, in me, I felt uneasy.

* * *

Hello readers! Just thought I'd let you all know of a forum I opened. If you are a writer, or not one, but your mind is filled with too many ideas, or need juices flowing, I have a place for you! Prompts, plot bunnies for adoption, challenges, and more. Have a look!


	16. Stolen Phone

I sat up on the rock suddenly, with a horrible thought running through my mind. _If... we found everyone, that would mean Demetri will find us together...We will have to face the Volturi! Well, we have to, I need to rescue Alice... Would Denali help us?_

I felt the phone in my pocket with my hand, thinking about what the chances were of getting help from other people.

_Didn't Eleazar mention that I would have to go through other people to find Edward and the others like a scavenger hunt?_ I wondered, biting my bottom lip in thought. _If so, then... just how many are willing to help us get Alice out if they are helping the rest of the family?_

Shifting to my side, resting on my arm, then I watched the tide roll in, listening to the sounds of nature so vastly different than the ones I heard in my forty-year exile.

I spent the next three days this way, swimming in the ocean at night to see sunken treasures and reefs and exploring the island by day and even hiked the mountains. I was truly enjoying all the sights here that only a few people had seen, and even fewer by my mode of travelling—my feet. I wished I had spent the forty years on this island, then maybe I woudn't have suffered so much in my loneliness. A waft of human scent drifted in by a burst of wind from the north reminded me that I wouldn't have lasted on this island anyway. Humans were everywhere, even in the most secluded spots.

I sat on the rock again, holding the phone in my hand. I wondered just how long the battery lasted since I did not see any battery signal when it told someone that it was getting low. Wishing I had the manual, I hoped that the battery wouldn't die just when Eleazar called.

I looked out to the ocean and decided that I would hunt a shark, it's been a few days now since the first shark I had here and I was not sure when the coven would be coming. Shedding the clothes off, I dove into the ocean. It was about three hours later that I finally spotted one and killed it by crushing the gills. Dragging the carcass back to the surface as I swam back to the beach. My head hitting the surface, I heard laughter.

I froze, the laughter was far too close for my comfort. Tugging the shark close to myself, I studied the beach and found a group of human boys surrounded a rock—playing with _my_ clothes.

"Wonder where the chick went? She's probably enjoying herself," one said and they burst out laughing again. I scowled.

"Think we should stay here until she shows up for the _party?_" another asked and the rest of the boys guffawed.

The smell the boys emitted fanned the flames in my throat, and my anger only fueled the thirst even more. My control threatening to fail me, I growled at the group, still in the water with a shark close to my body. My growl alerted the group and they stared at me for a moment and one of the boys let out a wolf whistle.

"Damn, she's _hot,_" one whispered, not low enough for my heightened senses.

"You're telling me," another said, still whispering.

"Hey, uh, you need the clothes?" a guy with bleached blond hair asked. I glared then stood up, using the shark to cover myself.

"Whoa, badass!" one exclaimed, "did you kill that shark?"

"With my bare hands," I snarled, leering at the boys, "I suggest you to put my clothes back on the rock."

"She's a crazy chick!" the blond hair boy said to the other boys and they laughed again.

I closed my eyes, willing myself with every being in me not to attack these hapless humans. The urge to kill was rising. I snapped my eyes open, and dropped the shark into the water then started walking towards them. _Please, let this scare them away... please, please..._

"I _said_ to put my clothes back on the rock," I whispered, loud enough for them to hear. My fingers cracked as I moved it in a certain direction, making it sound more threatening. I tried not to think about the current state of my body and focused only on these humans.

"Dude, maybe she wants to get it on!" a boy with brown hair laughed, watching me with extreme lust in his eyes, filled with excitement. He was, unfortunately, also the closest to me. I came within inches of his face and bared my teeth.

"Don't test me, kid," I said, raising my hand to his throat and gripped it around his throat and lifted him off the ground easily. Choking him, I looked at the others calmly, but the fire was raging inside of me, wanting to free the demon that thirsted for this boy in my hand. "Put my clothes back on the rock _now,_ or he will end up as a real meal, instead of my shark."

They didn't look excited now, and looked rather creeped out by my display. Good, it was what I was going for. They immediately put the clothes back on the rock then ran away, leaving their friend behind.

Cowards.

I dropped the human boy on the sand, looking away. "Leave, if you know what's good for you."

The kid scrambled to his feet then ran after his so called friends. I sighed in relief after five minutes in the dark, not moving as I calmed the monster down in me. I turned back and went to get my shark. While it had been dead not fifteen minutes ago, I was pleased to find out that the taste had not changed at all. Burying the shark on the beach, I went back into the woods to the spring to take a relaxing bath.

After some time, I got out and back to the beach. I let the land breeze dry me as I watched the skies. Tonight was particularly spectacular, I could see the Milky Way vividly on this moonless night. Once completely dried, I got dressed again and relaxed on the rock.

My mind went back to the boys tonight and felt a tinge of anger for what they had done, and at myself for being so incredibly exposed and careless. I knew if I decided to wait them out, they could probably have gotten worried and called the authorities about a missing girl. That was human nature—for the most part anyway.

I watched the sunrise arrive above the trees from where I sat then got to my feet, knowing that people would be walking the beach and boater would spot me here if I stayed. I checked my pockets to make sure the phone was still on me. Empty.

I looked on the rock and the beach. Also empty.

_Shit, they didn't...!_ I thought as horror rose in me, scanning the area quickly.

_Yes, they did... they really took my _cheap_ phone!_ I thought and snarled, jumping onto the sand and disappeared into the forests to hide out of the burdensome sun. _Damnit!_


	17. Eleazar's Interlude

_Interlude_

_Eleazar's Third Point of View_

In a cabin below the deck on the boat, he is reading a book, trying not to look concerned. In the past three hours, his mate, Carmen, had kept asking him if he was okay. Personally, he knew that he _wasn't_ okay but he would deal with it when the time came—namely, in Hawaii.

"Eleazar?" Kate asked, bounding down the stairs from above, then announced, "We're about an hour away, might want to call her up to get the location now."

Setting the book down he barely paid attention to, he nodded his thanks at Kate as he took out his cell phone. Dialing Bella's number, he waited.

"_Eleazar_, old friend," a man answered the phone.

He froze in his seat, not breathing when he did not hear Bella's voice. Wondering what had happened to her, who this person was and how he knew it was him—Eleazar, that was calling the phone.

"Who is _this_?" he demanded, grabbing the attention of everyone on the boat, stopping Kate from going back out.

"Pity, you don't remember," the voice said.

"What did you do with Bella?" he asked, praying that she was okay.

"Oh, don't worry, I haven't actually _met_ her yet. Her phone just... fell into my possessions, that's all," the man replied.

Eleazar sat there silent for a long time, the boat silent and unmoving ever since he asked who the man was. He tried hard to remember who this voice might belong to. The voice _did_ sound awfully familiar, Eleazar knew, someone like from the Volturi in his past.

"...Leo," he breathed, putting the puzzle together, the phone in his possession had been the first clue. He remembered that this man could view the memories of inanimate objects—where it's been, what it heard, and what it had seen.

"Bingo, my friend, what a small world, her phone bringing me to you again, eh?" Leo said and chuckled. "Maybe I ought to meet this woman and have a chat. But perhaps not, she's _involved_ with the _Cullens, _of all things_. _Like you are, but not... as deeply, but I would love to see her for a bit."

"Don't meet her," Eleazar bit out, worried about Bella. How did she _lose_ her phone? "Don't meet her and complicate things, Leo. Please."

Eleazar hated to beg, but with Leo... he remembered that Leo had loved to play games—and trap the victims.

"Oh, but why _not_?" he whined, sounding playful. "I haven't been entertained in years!"

"Find someone else," Eleazar said coolly then he heard silence. He mouthed to Kate, "_Get_ _to_ _Hawaii_ _now."_

She left without any further prompts, but left the door open.

"Eleazar, friend, how about we meet? We can catch up, and then I'll go play with the wolves from these memories I'm hearing. I actually don't care about Bella, she's not worth the risk of seeing the Volturi, compared to seeing you and messing with the wolves."

Eleazar closed his eyes, trying not to ask _She's not interesting to _you?to Leo and felt a surge of hope that he wouldn't meet Bella.

"I really do not want to get involved with the Volturi ever again, friend. Choosing her for my games might be too much for me in the end, if you know what I mean."

"Yes... I do," Eleazar agreed slowly, thinking about if it was a good idea to come to Hawaii still. It might bring Bella to Leo, the last thing he wanted that to happen.

"So, I'll come to you, since I need to go for a swim," Leo said, providing Eleazar a way out of that problem, "Thanks to today's technology, I can find the exact location of where you are and the wolves with your phone numbers and such, so that should be convenient."

_No, that's the _last_ thing I want!_ Eleazar thought, panicking. He was going to come to them and he did not want to meet Leo now. He wondered how he was going to get in touch with Bella and realized that he could get a new number, tell the wolves to do the same then wait for Bella to come to Forks. Or...

Eleazar growled silently in his mind, even if he _did_ reset the phone number, it would still bring Leo to him because he likely already knew the general direction of where they were at. Even so, he would still have needed to get a new number because they had been compromised in the first place, with Leo visiting or not.

"Yes, that's fine, we'll wait out here," Eleazar said, and told Kate to stop the boat.

"Excellent, I should be there in about five hours then. I need to get ready and everything," Leo said cheerfully. "See you soon!"

The line went dead, and he stared blankly in front of him, not seeing Carmen's worried eyes.

"This is bad," Eleazar stated.

"How _did_ she lose her phone?" Carmen asked, frantic with worry about Bella. They all knew how scared Bella was when she first came to Alaska, and they hoped Bella would be safe until they finally met again.

"What if Leo tricked us and got Bella?" Tanya asked, suspiciously.

"He's not that type of guy," Eleazar replied, shaking his head, "when he's playing a game, he always tells me what he's going to do."

"So, he's an honest guy when he comes to games?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've never actually known him to lie whenever he did... those games," Eleazar said, shaking his head as he remembered the mess Leo made with the Volturi. It was one of the reasons he was 'fired'.

"So, why are we sitting here on this boat then?" Kate asked, frustrated that she couldn't pilot the boat.

"Because it's his game, he wants to swim here and do something," he replied acridly. "I need to reset the number and call the pack to do the same."

Eleazar sighed angrily, running his fingers through his hair, "This is a security breach and I don't know when Bella will be able to find a phone to call us. I can't risk it."

"Then don't change the numbers!" Tanya exclaimed.

"But this should send Bella to Forks and we'll meet up there, after we deal with Leo," Eleazar reasoned, dialing his phone company to reset the number _again_.

"That's probably safer, she won't have to run into Leo," Carmen agreed, knitting her eyebrows together in concern.

Once his phone number was reset, he called Sam, the pack leader.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Hi Sam, this is Eleazar," he said and sensed that Sam went on alert.

"What's going on?"

"There's a vampire that wants to... play games with you," Eleazar said bluntly, not wanting to break it down slowly. He figured that out when he first called Sam. "He'll find your location if you keep the same numbers."

Sam let out a string of curses at my news, "So, you're saying that everyone has to change the numbers of our phones now?"

"That's what I'm suggesting, yes," he said.

"Where's Bella?" Sam demanded.

"Safe, we haven't reached her, but her phone was... lost, and fell into the hands of a vampire that likes to play games. We're not sure how she lost her phone, but he won't look for her. Besides, we don't want Leo—that's his name—to meet Bella. So, when she tries to call any of you, she'll likely come to Forks to find out why. Leo is coming to our boat so I can't pick her up, and I'm hoping to send Leo away before I come to... whatever the meeting spot is. You got my number now right?"

"Right," Sam agreed, disgust filling in his voice.

"I know Sam, I don't like this any more than you do," Eleazar sighed. "Please do it soon."

* * *

Some of the readers have expressed their wishes of seeing Edward soon and with Bella—all I ask of you is for your patience. Please let the story run its normal course, and you'll enjoy it every part of the way. Smile

Life is not about the destination, it's about the journey! That's pretty much the theme of this story.


	18. Meeting Leo

After I walked several hundred meters from the beach, chased away from the sun. First off, I had no money to buy a new phone, and I couldn't just up and find a person and ask if I could use their phone during the day. I looked up at the sky, scowling. I wanted a rainy day. Why couldn't the clouds that rained two days ago come now? Hiking through the trees, I tried to think of something, anything. Break into a house and use the phone? If it came down to it, I might have to just do that.

I came to the closest house from where I stayed on the beach and listened carefully. There were several humans moving about at this early hour of the day. I hoped they would be leaving the house soon. Several children and a man eventually left the house. Focusing on the house, I smelled a human still inside. I saw through a window that it was a woman, probably the mother. I frowned when I realized she seemed to be one of those stay-at-home moms. No breaking in, then.

I looked at the shadows leading to the front door, relieved that the sun won't give me away.

_Could I really just go up and ask?_I wondered, _I could say I was hiking and got lost in the night and needed a ride back to the hotel..._

With this plan in mind, I went to the house and knocked a few times then waited. The woman answered, and took in my appearance.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked, curious.

"May I use your phone? I lost mine and I got stranded in the woods, so I just need to yours, please?" I asked politely.

"Oh no, go ahead, feel free," she said, looking worried and looked outside to assure herself that no one was after me, or something.

"Thanks," I said as she invited me inside and led me to an end table by a couch in the living room. I took the phone off the cradle and dialed the number.

A tri-tone answered me and announced, "I am sorry but this number you are trying to reach is not available and..."

I hung the phone up and tried dialing again, figuring it was wrong. _But it couldn't be, I _know_ it's the right number! I'm a vampire for crying out loud. _The annoying tri-tone entered my ears again and I gritted my teeth. _What's going on? Why is this happening?_

I stared at the phone for a long time until a clearing throat disrupted my angry trance.

"Is everything all right? Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Yeah, uh yeah, everything's fine. It's just... I can't reach my family right now for some reason."

"So many misfortunes," she said sadly, "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do for you..."

"It's fine, I'll get it sorted out," I said with a tight smile, _eventually. Remember, you've waited decades to see them again. Just wait a little longer, _I told myself as my impatience wore away at me. I let out a sigh as I put the phone back into the cradle and stood up and made my way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" she demanded. "You should wait here."

"Sorry, ma'am but I need to start looking for my family, I know where I am now, thanks," I lied. "Thank you for letting me use the phone."

"Even though it wasn't of much use..." she said with a grim smile.

"I'll be fine," I assured her then I closed the door.

_Well, I guess I'll have to wait it out,_ I thought with a weary sigh as I reentered the woods. The woman was right, I was having way too much bad luck as of late. _Danger magnet... yeah, I totally forgot my status as a person in attracting trouble. Or bad luck in this case.  
_

With another irritated sigh, I broke through the line of trees, back at the beach again, but within the shadows of the palm trees. I was starting to get tired of this place now. My thoughts drifted to the phone calls I tried to make. I knew I dialed it right, my finger had not made a mistake. Did something happen to them? I frowned, trying to think of possible scenarios. One of them was that it had been all an hallucination and my phone never existed. But I knew that couldn't be, vampires didn't hallucinate. Did they run into some trouble and had to cancel their number?

I stood there for awhile, trying to ponder reasons, it was then I heard someone behind me and I spun around, wary of the intruder. Instantly, I knew he was a vampire, my run-in with the Japanese had taught me to always be aware of who was exactly who they were.

"Hello, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," a vampire said, but I didn't relax. For all I knew, he might be tricking me, what with the war and all.

"Who are you? Are you alone?" I demanded, "How did you know I was here?" Then smacked myself mentally. _Duh, this island is a small place! He must have smelled me out. _"Sorry, don't answer the last question."

He chuckled and nodded, "My name is Leo Micheals, and I'm a nomad, so I'm alone," he said with a shrug as if to say it was nothing impressive. "I thought I'd meet this vampire I've been sensing lately since it's been awhile since I've met one."

I didn't say anything, just studied him. He had medium length hair in black curls, with Italian features on his face. Leo was about a good seven or eight inches taller than me. And of course, pale skin and beautiful, but that didn't take the caution off in my mind.

"So, what's your name?" Leo asked conversationally, pretending not to notice how tensed I was.

"Marie," I stated, watching him. Like with the other two vampires in Washington, I was not about to give my identity away so soon.

"Well, it's nice to meet you then, Marie," Leo said with a relaxing smile, moving closer to me and stopped when I tensed up even further. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"And what's that?" I asked, becoming even more wary.

"I'm actually on a hunt to collect some bounty rewards, have you been keeping up with our world?" he asked, tilting his head as if to wait for my answer.

_Bounty? What? Is he after the Cullens?_ I thought, alarms sounding in my mind.

"Yes... are you after the Cullens?" I ventured to ask and he grinned in answer.

"Yes, can you imagine the awards they will give if we capture even one?" Leo asked. "Fact is, I know the movement of one of them, the mind reader I believe. So, I just need someone to help me out a bit."

_Edward? He knows where Edward is? _I exclaimed in my head, realizing that he was in danger. _Shit, what do I do? I have to wait here in case the coven arrives, but he'll find someone else to get help and get Edward!_

"Sure," I said, "I actually have been entertaining the idea of catching one of them to get something from the Volturi. But I couldn't, you know, because I work alone."

Leo nodded in understanding, still smiling, "Yes, I know what you mean. So, will you help me find the mind reader?"

"Yes, I'll help you out," I said with a smile while my mind screamed in protest against the idea of hunting _Edward, _of all things, like an animal. "So, where is this vampire?"

Leo's grin only grew bigger at my answer then grew serious after contemplating my question.

"In Cuba, I believe," he answered, "and after that, my sources tells me that it'll go to South Africa."

"And how are we getting there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the sun.

"Easy, with the technology of today, they just never ceases to amaze me," he answered, tossing something onto the beach and it exploded, causing me to jump and hide behind a tree. As the smoke cleared, my jaw dropped at the sight.

It was some sort of an airplane, but not what I was used to. Apparently, I still had a lot of catching up to do.

"What's this? How...?" I asked, stepping around the tree to get a better look.

"It's sort of a combination of helicopter and a jet. Only thing similar to a helicopter is that this jet doesn't need a runway to take off. And as for how I was carrying it, see this?" he said, showing me a pill-shape thing of no bigger than a regular sized medicine. "It's called a capsule, any vehicle, or any gadgets really, can downsize into this pod."

"And I'm assuming only the rich can afford this right now?" I asked studying the purple and blue capsule in his hand.

"For the most part, yes," Leo said, putting it away. "It was invented only ten years ago and went on the market less than a year ago. Shall we take off?"

I looked at the jet again, biting my bottom lip in concern. I wasn't too worried about plane crashes, unless it caught fire of course. I was more worried about what I would do if I finally found Edward and how to protect him. I nodded and followed Leo to the plane.

It was time to find my Edward and save him from Leo.


	19. In Cuba

While we flew over the Pacific ocean to Cuba, we sat there in silence. I was not sure if it was either a comfortable silence or awkward. His behavior certainly seemed to say that he was perfectly fine with the world. I wasn't. Not in the least. My mind worked overtime, trying to picture as many scenarios as I could when I—finally—saw Edward.

Namely, how to get out of there safely with neither of us harmed. I was sure two against one would be enough. But I couldn't help but want to play it safe by being cautious. For all I knew, Edward could be staying with some coven wherever he was on the island and we were all meeting up in Cuba.

I looked at Leo, studying him not for the first time. He seemed terribly amused by my unapologetic stare.

"Do you fancy me?" Leo asked with a smirk, breaking the silence.

If I had been human, my face would be redder than a tomato right now, but I calmly rejected the fact.

"No, just wondering where you came from, how long you have been around, things like that. Do you have a gift?" I asked. It was true, I had wondered about those, it could play a factor in rescuing Edward, or a complete failure.

"From Italy," he answered, "And I was turned in the late 1500's."

_Italy? Does this mean...? _I wondered about the coincidence with him and Volturi.

"As for my gift, well, I can view memories of inanimate objects, if I touch them," he continued, looking at me as he continued to pilot the aircraft.

"Really? That's interesting," I said, glad he hadn't touched any of my stuff. It would have revealed anything I had to do with the Cullens in my conversations with the Denali and the pack.

I sat up, remembering my friends back in La Push. _Damnit, I should have called them to say that I'll be okay..._ I sighed lightly, knowing that I could never do anything out of character with Leo around. He would find out if I tried calling Jacob now.

"So..." I began, wondering how to touch on Volturi topic without appearing suspicious. He only smiled at me encouragingly. "You're from Italy, does this mean you have some... history with the Volturi?"

"You could say that," Leo said, nodding solemnly. "I'm only capturing one of them to get my freedom from them. I was inducted into the guard against my will and I escaped about a century ago So, this is my reward, and I know they'll grant me, a freedom."

I felt a stab of pity for Leo, wondering how we could free him from the bondage that was Volturi. Alice was too, I suddenly remembered. I vowed to myself then, that I would rescue everyone myself, or die trying. I only hoped that Leo would be willing to join our side and fight against the Volturi. It was ridiculous, hearing someone who _had_ been a part of the Volturi guard and needed to escape from the oppressive group.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll be free," I said with finality in my voice that I shocked him. For what reason, I wasn't sure why.

Leo didn't talk for awhile after that. I took the time to really study the interior. It was of mostly blue hues, with some splashes of green and purple. It looked nothing like the designs I was used to when I was a human. It seemed like an hour had passed, but with a glance at the clock, only half an hour, that he spoke again, chuckling.

"You think you'll save everyone by defeating the Volturi?" he asked, looking at me.

"Think I can't do it?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"...What's _your _gift?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure myself, I only discovered it recently. Need a certain type of gifts to work against. You could say it's a shield," I answered, hoping to win him to my side and rescue Edward instead of having to run away from Leo. I knew this was a great risk, telling a complete stranger about my gifts, but I had to try.

"A shield? Against what?" Leo asked, intrigued.

"Gifts that are of mental nature, I guess, attacking the brain, if you will," I responded, trying to explain. I wished I could use Edward as an example, but it would mean showing him where my allegiances laid. "For example, a vampire attacked me, and she couldn't petrify me because her powers had the ability to petrify a victim in the brain."

"That sounds very useful," Leo acknowledged.

"Yeah, but I haven't been able to use it to the fullest extent yet, I know there's more in my power than just automatically shielding myself. It's a passive power. I can't shield other people yet," I lied. I couldn't be naïve about this after all, and downplay just what I could do. It would help me if Edward was in Cuba and we could get out safely if anyone else had mental gifts. An element of surprise.

"Ah, I see," Leo commented, appearing to be in deep thought.

I looked at the LCD screen showing our current location. We were now flying over Gulf of Mexico. One more hour. The anticipation of seeing Edward only grew in my stomach the closer we got. All my waiting, all my patience and frustrations would soon pay off.

The aircraft touched ground and we both got out. I took a deep breath of air. It was fresh, compared to the compressed air we had to breath in the jet. I looked around, hoping to see Edward come running to me and giving me away. He didn't appear. I let out a disappointed sigh.

"Let's touch base with a group I know Edward is staying with on this island," he said, leading the way after he resized the jet back into a capsule.

"Won't they be suspicious of us?" I asked, frowning.

"Not the traditional way, dear vampire," he said with a chuckled and waved his right hand knowingly.

Oh. Right. His powers. That _did_ come useful, tracking people down, and suddenly, I could trust him even more, knowing that he had been tracking Edward for awhile this way.

"So, you ready to catch the mind reader?" he asked and I nodded, still not sure what to do exactly in this situation. "Just to go over what we discussed, I'll knock on the door and we rush in and overpower him and the group. If anything, you should go in first because of your powers. In my theory, I think the mind reader can't read your thoughts, since it's a mental power."

I nodded, all too eager to find Edward first and then double back, attacking Leo with him on my side. With the two solid plans in mind, we entered an apartment complex, watching him touching random objects as he led us to the third floor of the seven story building. He stopped and whispered to me.

"He's on the top floor, room seven-o-three," he said and I nodded as I quickly ascended the stairs. I couldn't believe I would see Edward within minutes, after all that waiting! Arriving on the final floor, I saw, to my pleasure, the door was on my immediate right. I took two steps forward and knocked, hoping I was somewhat presentable, patting down my hair and smoothing my shirt.

A man with red eyes answered the door and took one look at me and immediately let me in.

"Where is he?" I asked breathlessly, looking around in the dark apartment for Edward, figuring this vampire was giving him a roof over his head.

The door opened again and I spun around, face to face with a smirking Leo.

"Nowhere."


	20. Edward's Patience

Edward's POV

Nine years, seven months and three weeks, that's how long we had been running from everyone in our world. We weren't even safe in the human world either. Demetri and others would simply find us if we stayed more than three days.

It also had been four years and five months since I had seen any of my family members. Even further still, it had been forty-three years since I had seen my Love. I had hoped, on my run from the Volturi and would-be bounty hunters, that I would run into Bella along the way.

My heart ached every hour I thought of her, and hating myself all over again for abandoning her in the first place and left her to the fate she was dealt with. I knew she was out there, somewhere, needing me as well. I couldn't imagine how much pain and loneliness she bore in herself, waiting at the place with the waterfalls. I had seen it in Alice's vision many times.

In more ways than one, I was beyond proud of her, for taking responsibility of being a vampire seriously, and handling her heartache well enough, especially after being alone for two scores and two years. Whenever she spoke my name in Alice's vision, my heart had ripped a new one. How could I have done this to her? It took everything in me to not rip a tree out of the ground, I wished that she hadn't run off like she had. I knew that she could control herself better than that, it took me, Rosalie and Emmet four years to be around humans with little problem. This was an overreaction, overdone. Still, I understood the need to stay away as long as she had. I had even begun to wonder if she would ever leave. Only Alice's vision of both of us reunited showed me that it won't always be like this. I had to wait and continue our search for Bella.

Then, that terrible day when our family fell apart took place. It had been Carlisle's idea to seek Volturi's aid in searching for Bella nearly ten years ago. It was our undoing. Carlisle, bless him, never knew it would lead us to _this_ situation. On the run from everyone but the ones we trusted the most. It had resulted the capture of Alice a year later due to our carelessness and dropped our guard for only an hour.

How long would this last? I didn't know.

I rented a yacht in Hong Kong, deciding on a leisure, but quick ride to Japan, then to Alaska, the next group of vampires willing to report (safely) of my whereabouts to other members of the VUG, Vegans United Group. A cover up name for safeguarding the Cullens. That was the purpose of the group.

After I moored in a port and passed through the customs, passing off as Jeffery Vincent, and took a train ride to Tokyo. Once I arrived in Harajuku, the familiarity filled me. The teenagers of Harajuku fashions were getting more outrageous as the decades went by. But all the same, it was refreshing. I enjoyed the nightlife here. If only Bella were here...

"You're on our turf," a man said, and I sensed the scents around me, I was surrounded.

By vampires.

_Shit,_ I cursed to myself, hoping they either didn't want to get involved with the Volturi or the wars, or can't recognize me.

"Hey, you're one of them," he translated one of the Japanese vampires who spoke.

_No, they know me,_ I cursed again, trying to remain cool as I searched their minds. I could only understand a few words. What a time not to study up on Japanese when I had the chance, so I focused on the one that spoke English.

_Yeah, he's definitely one of the Cullens, damn, what do we do?_ He thought to himself, clearly uncomfortable, that reflected throughout the group. My hope soared.

"I don't want any trouble, I'm just passing through," I said, trying to ease up on the tension.

_What, and they'll come here and ask us about him!_

"They won't, I haven't had anyone follow me for a few months," I said, trying to reassure the group.

_What, did he just read my mind?_ He clearly looked terrified at the thought. _Oh damn, he's the mind reader one!_ He told the group of this fact and some looked frightened, and others leered. But the one in front looked thoughtful, then spoke to his English-speaking friend.

"Do you know of a girl with yellow eyes that were searching for you, and... one who knows a guy name Jacob?" he translated.

My insides froze at their words. _What? Bella was here?_

"Sh.. she was here?" I asked meekly, hoping nothing bad had happened. He nodded stiffly in answer. "When?" I demanded.

"About two weeks ago, less than that actually," the translator said.

"Is she.. all right?" I asked, trying not to appear agitated.

The man took a moment to seriously answer the question then slowly nodded, "For the most part. She said she was being chased by some pair of vampires in Alaska. She went to Hawaii. So, I'm guessing she's safe now, meeting with some vampires in Alaska."

"Does she know about what's going on about the Volturi?" I asked suddenly, hoping that, for her sake, she knew and to keep herself safe. I didn't want to lose my Bella to _them._

"Yes, she appeared to be knowledgeable, for the most part," he answered. I nodded tightly in understanding. One could only know so much what was going on, but at least she knew. I then bowed, remembering their customs, "_Arigato gozaimasu,_" I said. Thank you very much. "I will leave now, now that I know."

I couldn't stay here any longer, one, I knew they didn't like other foreigners here (as shown by their apparent disgust and suspicion of me), and two, Bella was _out_ there now, with other people. Searching. How long had she been searching? They didn't say anything but only nodded in acknowledgment as I took off running back to the boat. My heart seemed to be alive for the first time in decades. I knew now, that she was within my grasps.

Once I saw her, I would _never_ let her out of my sight again.


	21. Catching Up

Edward's POV

I left the Harajuku district and the group behind me, speeding away as fast as I could, it felt as though Bella was calling me, tugging at my soul. I jumped into the boat, quickly starting the engines and took off at top speed to Alaska of over hundred miles an hour. At least I got good mileage on this boat, remembering the days when boats were measured gallons to a mile. Once I was on course to Alaska, I picked up the phone and dialed the Denali coven, hoping Bella was with them now.

Instead, I was met with the tri-tone error, stating that the number was no longer in use. Groaning, why did they change the number _now_ of all times they did in the past? I dialed Jacob, hoping to find out when they heard from Bella last. The tri-tone met my ears again. I scowled as the wind whipped around my head, making my hair even messier than usual.

I wondered why both were not in use. I called the rest of the pack, and the more I called, the darker my face became. If the coven were not home in Denali, I would go to La Push and find out. _If_ they were still there. I couldn't help but get the feeling that Bella was somehow involved with the now old phone numbers. Had their security been breached somehow? My thoughts returned to what the man had said in Japan, someone was chasing Bella.

A sense of dread filled me.

I arrived in Juneau port and parked the yacht. I quickly ran to the house I knew belonged to the coven. I slowed to a stop immediately when I heard several thoughts, and new scents filled in the air. I hid myself among the trees as I listened to their thoughts and conversations.

They had met Bella not two weeks ago, it was in the mind of two vampires. I narrowed my eyes, trying to count how many there were. Seven in all. I knew then that the coven had abandoned this house. It was clearly a trap for the Denali as well as their plan to induct everyone into their group to fight the Volturi. If they didn't, they would turn them over to them and get some sort of award for having found someone who associated with the Cullens—us.

I had to leave now and get to La Push. I only hoped they didn't leave either.

Back in the boat again, the tanks refilled by the people at the marine port, I took off. Half a day later, I moored right on the beach, using the speed to anchor the boat onto the land, sensing the wolves' scent. They were still here. A sense of relief tore through me as I made my way to Jacob's house. After knocking the door, I waited, my nerves on fire with anxiousness.

Jacob saw me through the glass door and his face went slack.

"Edward!" he yelped, causing everyone's thoughts in the house became a loud noise as they made their way to the front door. I realized the thoughts belonged to the Denali coven and a few of the pack. Another relief ran through my body and I sighed and relaxed as I didn't need to worry about the coven anymore. I searched the crowd for Bella and frowned.

"Where is she?" I asked. Their thoughts immediately became concerned, filled with worry. I saw in their minds that they had run into this Leo character and how they had to change their numbers to reset their GPS signal. They had hoped that Bella would come here when she tried to get in touch with anyone. Thing was—Leo had never showed up to meet them at sea as he had promised.

"She... hasn't shown up yet," Carmen replied, worry etched between her eyebrows.

"When should she have?" I asked, getting dangerously close to anger. Anger at the situation.

"A day ago," Kate squeaked.

"How did you know she would show up here?" Tanya asked curiously, "You seemed to know she might show here."

"I ran into a Japanese group," I answered, looking at Jacob.

"Oh! She said she met them," Jacob exclaimed then frowned. "Then you must have tried calling us and came here, just as Bells would have. Only she didn't show."

"I stopped by your place in Alaska," I said, turning to the coven. "It's... overrun by those vampires that chased Bella."

"Damn," Eleazar said, shaking his head. "I knew we had to leave."

"It might not be long before they start coming here," Tanya said with a frown, looking at Jacob. "You did say they met you all here."

"Right..."

The house fell silence, each of us trying to think of something we could do next.

"First priority is finding Bella," I announced, then turned to Eleazar, "What do you know about Leo?"

I had gleaned from his memories that he knew Leo from their Volturi guard duty days, and thus, the best person to ask.

"Well..." he began as we walked into the living room to sit and started telling me everything he knew about Leo. It helped that I could read his mind, so I got visual explanations as well as audio.

I decided that Leo was dangerous, and for all I knew, he could be hurting my Bella right now. This thought made me glower.

"Your eyes are black," Tanya said, "we need to hunt before we can decide on anything."

I agreed and half the coven and I went to get something to satiate our thirst. I could only hope that Bella was holding her own and try to come back here.


	22. Another Life

Bella POV

A string of profanities tore through my mind as I leapt away from the stranger that answered the door earlier, my back against the wall.

_How do the heck do I keep ending up in these situations?! This really _couldn't_ be any worse... depending on their motives. Shit, shit, shit_,I thought, gritting my teeth.

"What do you want from me, _Leo_?" I spat.

"Now, now, Bella, don't get all worked up over this," Leo said conversationally, but I stopped listening when he said my real name, not my middle name.

"How...?" I demanded, trying to piece the puzzle together but my mind refused to work.

"How I knew about you?" Leo asked easily, "Why, your phone fell into my possession yesterday. Great show with the boys by the way, and then I merely chatted up with an old friend of mine."

I stared at him agape, realizing that he had known all along about me. "Who?" I asked blankly, unable to respond to the other vampire who was slowly approaching me.

"Eleazar," he answered with a smirk. "He was so terribly afraid that I would meet you and insisted that I didn't. I couldn't promise him that, you are far too interesting to just disregard. And, why, your powers are simply amazing too! I can only imagine what you can do... Actually, I do know, at least from what I heard going on in that showdown between the vampires and the wolves."

My heart sank, all my lies for nothing. What was I going to do now?

"What do you want from me?" I asked, defeated. I was never going to find Edward at this rate.

"So many things, I'm not sure which one to settle on. For one, I would get my reward if I turned _you_ in, and for another--" I interrupted him.

"Turn _me_ in? Am I wanted too?" I demanded, wondering when the Volturi had placed a price on my head.

"Oh, you didn't hear? They said they would reward any that are in any way affiliated with the Cullens. That includes you," he replied, then went on. "For another, I could create my own coven and kick Volturi out of their powerhouse and move in. I also played with the thought of just keep you for ourselves, you look quite... exquisite. Hmm, oh yes, I could also blackmail the Cullens. It really isn't that hard for me to track them. I've actually ran across them several times a year, but I wasn't really, you know, tracking at the time."

The more he talked, the more disgusted I felt to my stomach.

"Black mail them into what?" I asked, glaring at Leo.

"I'm not quite sure," he said, tapping his face in thought. "So many things I could get for myself. Money, power, women, fame, humans, slaves."

"_Slaves?_" I spat, unsure whether or not I wanted to know. "Doing _what?_"

"Oh, more like toys for me to play with. My toys usually don't last the month, so I keep depleting my them," he answered nonchalantly. "Now, Eduardo."

Before I saw what was happening, the large figure loomed over me and grabbed me into a bear hug, holding me tightly, not allowing my arms to move. Panic set in. I didn't know how to fight this as I tried to struggle against the vampire and I realized in horror, he was stronger than I was.

"So, for now, Bella, you will remain in that room until I finally decide what to do with you," he said with a dark smile as Eduardo took me into a room with no walls and a thick door. The panic rose higher in me as I tried even harder to break the hold.

He simply threw me against the wall hard and I crumbled on the floor, wincing at the pain from colliding. I wondered why the walls had simply not crashed down around me like it should have. The vampire smirked at my confusion.

"It's a wonderful thing, having modern technology you know, this metal is strong enough to withstand the strength of vampires," he explained then slammed the door shut, cutting off my freedom. I stared at the door blankly, trying to let my mind catch up to the current moment but I couldn't, all I thought was how to rescue Edward from this situation, when in fact, he wasn't in this danger in the first place.

I rested my back against the wall, the pain in my back for being thrown into the wall now gone. I groaned, wondering what I was going to do now—could I escape the moment they opened the door to talk to me? I looked around in the dark room, no light fixtures were in sight and had to rely on my vampire sight to see anything. I knew it was almost dawn now, and wondered how much longer until the coven realized I was gone. I suddenly remembered that Leo had talked to Eleazar and my hope soared at the thought, they knew I was in trouble, couldn't they?

They had to know.

Hope took hold of me as I sat on the floor, waiting for my rescue. I couldn't expend any energy by trying to get out of the room or walking around or start practicing on how to fight off vampires. For all I knew, I could be in this room for a month before they gave me some sort of sustenance, and I shuddered at the thought of them bringing a human to me. All I could pray for was the coven coming here and busting me out. I knew these walls were strong enough to withstand my power, as the demonstration had proved itself earlier and so, I chose to save my energy for more worthwhile activities, like escaping when I had the chance.

As I sat there, my mind went back to the way I thought about things in the wilderness, namely Edward, and in addition to those thoughts, instead of regretting my loss of control over my dad's death, I thought about the friends in La Push, the mistake I had made in following Leo, and about the Denali coven. I moved not a muscle, focusing only on my thoughts. I was glad I had gotten used to this over the decades, giving me comfort at this point in time.

Sometime later, I had no idea how much time had passed, a few days? A week or two? Not being able to see outside had thrown out all sense of time I had relied on in the wilderness, gone. I heard the scraping of the door being pushed opened and someone was shoved into the room. I looked up and a delicious smell wafted up into my nose as the door slammed shut. I tensed as the venom pooled in my mouth hungrily as I ceased all breathing.

I looked at the human girl who was sobbing softly on the ground as she spoke Spanish to me. I frowned, shaking my head in incomprehension. She moved closer.

"Don't move any closer!" I snarled at her, and she froze, looking confused.

"Please, just don't come any closer," I gritted my teeth, trying not to breathe but needing air to talk.

Either she was stupid or didn't know English, she moved still closer in concern, her situation forgotten. She tried asking me a question, and I let a look of incomprehension fall on my face to her as I tensed up even more. Faintly, I heard laughter outside the room. I let out an involuntary growl, realizing it was their game, making me drink the blood of a human. They _knew_ I was a vegetarian.

The girl—wisely—moved away from me, suddenly wary of me when I growled like an animal. I nodded at her reaction, letting her know not to approach me. The human then moved to a corner, away from me, now sensing some sort of danger that she didn't understand. I closed my eyes, trying not to concentrate on the girl, keeping calm.

As time wore on, it was getting harder, my body growing weaker and weaker. I heard voices from the outside, taunting me that the girl would die soon from thirst and hunger. It was true, she was looking worse and worse as the days wore on. I struggled with myself not to give in, but the need to spare her the pain was getting stronger as well.

How much longer did I have to wait in this room, trapped with a delicious meal I was trying to avoid? Would they come and rescue me anytime soon? I clenched my hands onto my knees, trying to remain strong in this situation. I looked over at the girl, and noticed that she was sleeping restlessly on the ground, cuddled up against her own corner, the furthest one away from me. As I watched her dream, the eyes flickering about under her eyelids, the aroma flowed through my nose unwillingly, causing my throat to burn white-hot, reminding me of my horrible transformation and my nature to feed.

The memory of the delicious blood I had taken so long ago, flowed back into my mind, not recalling whose life I had taken. My body was so weak, so tired, and yet, I couldn't sleep. I had to feed. I had to drink _now._ A predatory growl emitted deep from my throat, jolting the girl awake and stared at me with wide eyes, filled with fear. I didn't register this emotion on her face in me, but instead, it fueled my thirst even more, relishing in the thought of feeding on her blood.

I stood up quickly and walked over, towering over the too-calm girl, as though she was resigned to her fate. I smiled, showing my sharp teeth as I kneeled before her, not recalling why I was being merciful to this human, that I would not cause too much pain for her.

The human girl closed her eyes as I surveyed my prey, her hair was black, the skin the color of a Hispanic, the eyes brown before she closed them. This girl was beautiful for her age, I knew.

I bit down at her throat, savoring the taste, it rivaled the memory I had of my first drink. This was _so_ much better, it tasted newer, younger. So much smoother than the sharks I had enjoyed in Pacific. I drank quickly, being careful with the human, while at the same time, wondering where my caution came from.

Once every drop had been drained from the girl, I set her to the ground with care, enjoying how the blood of the girl had taken the ever present burning in my throat away. This compared nothing to the sharks or the animals of the wild. Sitting crossed legged in front of the body, I closed my eyes, trying to imprint this into my memory as best as I could so I could recall it as I drank my next meal.

Gradually, I came back to my senses as the monster withdrew into the deep recesses of my mind. The feeling of self-loathing came to me with such force I gasped, recoiling away from the body as I realized what I had done. I heard celebratory sounds outside the room, congratulating me for a job well done. My stomach roiled at the sounds, at the memory. I had no sense self at all throughout the entire meal. None at all, just like the first and last time I had woken up as a vampire. I shuddered in horror, knowing I had taken another life and this time, I took a young girl's life. Who knew what sort of things she was looking forward to, her family? Dreams?

How much longer would I have to wait in this room, tortured by these vampires? Leo called out, asking how I enjoyed my meal. I glowered, refusing to answer his question and thus fueling him even further in his games—whatever they were. I prayed to God that they wouldn't be bringing in another human soon. They were going to ruin me if they did.

_Please, please Edward, I need you,_ I whimpered in my mind, cuddling myself in the furthest corner away from the corpse at the other side of the room. I hated how good I felt drinking the blood, it satisfied my thirst so much better than drinking even the best animal—the shark.


	23. Wolves and Vampires

Edward's POV

After hunting, me, the coven and the pack sat around on the couches at Jacob's house, the biggest they had to house everyone for the meeting. I sat at one of the recliner, mute by my own despair of not having Bella safe and sound in my arms.

"Hey, you got to stop that," Jacob said with a frown. "You're not going to help anyone if you're like this."

I scowled, but didn't say anything as Eleazar spoke next.

"So, first thing first, we need to find Bella."

"And how do we find her?" I queried, wondering if Leo had taken Bella away from Hawaii. "Could she still be at the islands?"

Eleazar shook his head, "It's doubtful, but a good place as any, maybe they left some clues."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I demanded as I leaned forward, itching to go to Hawaii now.

"It would be uncharacteristic of him to stick around after he found someone to play with, Edward," Eleazar said coolly, causing me to sink back into the chair helplessly. I gripped the arms of the chair to contain my fury, my impatience. For all I knew, she was being turned over to the Volturi, or tortured, or forced into something against her will. Or _something_.

"So when do you suggest we go?" I bit out, struggling not to destroy Jacob's things.

"Once we have a plan on if we do find them in Hawaii," Eleazar answered. "Depending on what he is doing—with her, we are to get her out of there as quickly as possible. If he is working with anyone... or even if it's just him, they're all fair game."

He looked at each of us, the implied meaning behind his words made known—if we had to kill them, we would.

"What about us?" Sam asked and I noticed that the wolves' faces were strained from not trying to smell our foul scents, and from over the situation with Bella.

Eleazar looked over the pack, waiting for a moment as I looked into Eleazar's thoughts. He was concerned about the vampires in Denali, and did not want any harm to come to La Push. The ex-guard of Volturi also thought that it was not feasible nor fair to simply ask everyone in their tribe to abandon their homes for awhile and aid us in finding and rescuing Bella. Eleazar debated on the pros and cons then decided to let the wolves decide for themselves.

"You have two options, I'm sorry," he said, regretting to lay it down thick. "As we know, there is a group of vampires after Bella and us in Denali, and we don't know if they would come here. So, it's either some or none of you come with us, and the rest stay and protect the Olympic Peninsula area, or have... everyone in your tribe leave and go somewhere and have just about the entire pack help save Bella."

Sam frowned at the options but nodded in understanding. "We'll have to think over this and see what is best, Eleazar."

"Should we give your privacy?" Tanya asked, watching Irina carefully.

I kept my eyes on Jacob as I gleaned from Irina's thoughts that she was still bitter about the death of her mate so many decades ago. I realized that the woman was ready to snap and do something rash in this precarious situation. I nodded in agreement that we should give the pack their privacy and discuss their options.

Irina would need to get away and restore some semblance of control over herself. We got up and left the house and Irina was thankful for getting away from the pack for the time being. We took a walk along the beach, each of us silent in our thoughts as we readied for what was to come in the next few hours. I prayed with all my might that Bella had stayed in Hawaii with Leo, that we wouldn't need to go on a wild goose hunt for her.

Sometime later, the pack followed us out and we gathered into a circle as I pried into their thoughts of what they decided on and realized with a slight frown, they were going to stay. I looked at Jacob, puzzled by his thoughts, he was not happy with the decision.

"We're letting half the pack go with you, we feel that we should stay here. It's where our roots are, where our ancestors have had always lived. So we're going to stay by that and allow our descendants live here in the future," Sam announced.

"You could always move somewhere else temporarily," Kate said, pointing it out in case they overlooked that possibility. Sam shook his head.

"We're also not cowards, and we will stand and fight, if they so choose to come here," the leader said with finality in his voice.

"That's fine, I'm sure you can handle them," I said.

Jacob looked at Sam with a pained expression. I saw his thoughts as they remembered their run-in with the two vampires few weeks back.

They had been completely useless, and only got out of there because of Bella was willing to go with them. My face darkened at the memories playing through Jacob's mind.

"You left that small detail out," I said acridly. "You won't be able to get around them with those two."

Sam sighed and nodded, "I know, I'm hoping we'll come up with a plan, or if they will leave us in peace."

"What if they don't leave you in peace? What sort of plan can you come up with?" I retorted, "You really should relocate everyone until this all dies down."

"What, flee and then come back like the Exodus of the Biblical times?" Paul asked hotly. "Who knows how many decades this stupid leech _war _will last!"

Looking over the rest of them in their thoughts, they didn't like the idea either.

"I'm only telling you this for your tribe's safety, whether or not you will heed them is up to you," Eleazar said after a tense silence in the group. "And that is either to relocate for the time being, or face them, which can be chancy, Sam."

Sam rubbed his eyes, appearing exhausted, rubbing his temples as he tried to decide what to do as the chief of the village. His face darkened, dropping his hand down to his side.

"We're moving out," he announced and turned his back on us, ignoring some of the sounds of protests from his pack members. "We'll catch up to you in Hawaii in a day or two. Give us time to move."

"Try and be quick, if you please," Eleazar said, bowing his head as the pack moved away from us, relieving us of their awful stench.

I looked at Eleazar after a moment, waiting to get to Hawaii now.

"I suppose we'll take the boat?" Kate asked and Eleazar nodded as we approached their boat. My yacht was still riding among the waves near theirs and after a moment of contemplation, I decided to leave it for the pack to use. There was enough space for everyone in the pack to travel comfortably. I relayed my offer to Jacob via text message, so that they had one less thing to worry about of how to get to Hawaii.

I sat in the seat next to the captain's, watching the seas as we sped on towards the islands that I hoped was where Bella is at. I kept to myself, thinking over what had transpired ever since I came to Japan. I was over the moon when I had finally picked up Bella's trail, but terrified of her being in danger. My thoughts continued running rampant through my mind uninterrupted as we rode over the waves in cloudless skies.

A full day later, we arrived at the main island, the Hawaii. We discussed among ourselves of how to track Bella down and we divided up into three groups—Carmen and Eleazar, Tanya and Irina, and that left me with Kate. As I had no idea what Bella smelled like now as a vampire, I had to rely on Kate's memory through her thoughts. It smelled like tangerine and freesias.

With that thought in mind, we began to scour over the islands, trying to find her. An hour later, Kate's phone rang and we stopped as we listened.

"I found where Bella staked out at," Eleazar announced, "It's on the main island, Northwest."

We looked at each other, wide eyed as Kate snapped the phone shut as we made our way back to the main island, wondering what I would find there. A sinking feeling rose in me as I realized he had not said about finding Bella, but her stake out. If she had been anything like the time in wherever she was the past four decades, then she had stuck to one place the entire time she was here. Why wasn't she there anymore?

According to them, Leo had answered Bella's phone three days ago, so many things could have gone on in just three short days. Afraid for Bella, I tried to run faster, leaving Kate behind but I knew she'd catch up when I arrived at the destination. I picked up Carmen and Eleazar's scent and got on their trail, knowing I would be there soon.

* * *

Hey, wow, I totally messed up on the chapters and posted what happened to Bella twice (sort of, I posted her half with Edward's POV chapter and a semi-new one as a stand-alone chapter). Yeah, confusing, but I sorted it out but now I'm afraid I scared some people away with the technical difficulties as it showed a huge drop in viewings and reviews. :\ But anyway, it's resolved, and I like the latest version better as I got to put more description in as well as the drama of feeding. Thanks for sticking with me!

By the way, it was really interesting when I googled-map for Forks, WA, and saw the peninsula. That really helped wonders for providing visuals. Check out the terrain of that place! I had to look this up so I know what term to refer to when Eleazar told Sam to protect Olympic Peninsula. I was going to say Mount Olympus. XD

Lastly, for, hopefully, obvious reasons, I will be writing in Edward's POV for the next few chapters as Bella remains in captivity. That should provide some good news for y'all. smile


	24. Edward's Idea

Edward's POV

"Edward," Eleazar greeted me as I reached a place with the waterfall. The smell of Bella's scent overwhelmed me, it brought back many memories of the past. Of holding Bella in my arms, smelling her succulent scent. Swallowing thickly to push down the grief that was threatening to overwhelm me, I nodded in greeting as I took in the surrounding. She left nothing behind but her scent, from what I could see. This area seemed to be soaked in her scent, how long had she stayed? Moving towards what I heard to be the ocean, I scanned the area, trying not to miss any clues as Eleazar greeted Kate. The rest of the group scoured over the area where Bella had been. I reached the beach, glad for the cover of the darkness as I looked up and down the place on the sea.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I faced Eleazar, my eyes communicating what I saw—nothing.

"She only had a duffel bag with her," Tanya said, looking frustrated too. "Her scent is all over the place but I see none of her belongings."

"Naturally, she would take them with her," Carmen said, her eyes looking around the area.

_What do I do now? We've reached a dead end..._ I thought in despair, collapsing onto the sand, my hands on the ground. I grabbed a fistful of sand, angry with myself and at the world for taking my Bella away just as I finally found her trail, and reached a dead end. Again.

In the distance, I heard a group of guys talking amongst themselves, not like one would be fooling around, but as though seeking justice. I frowned as I looked in their direction they were coming from. The other vampires heard them too. I focused on their thoughts and felt like I was hit with a hammer. They were seeing _Bella _in their _minds. _In all her glory with the shark.

"We better go," Tanya said, moving into the forest, followed by the others.

"No," I bit out, narrowing my eyes in the humans' direction. "They seeking Bella."

Eleazar widened his eyes in surprised and stopped walking, looking in the same direction they were coming. "What for?"

"They think one of their friend's disappearance had something to do with Bella," I replied, noticing a police officer with them.

"Then we need to go, we can't get involved in this, but we'll watch from a distance," Eleazar said, looking back at me.

I got off the ground, nodding, we didn't need to cause any problems with the law enforcement. Especially if they were to take photos of the coven and spread to the world, announcing myself, the coven and Bella. We hid ourselves within the trees and waited for them to come.

"This is where we ran into the girl," one of them said, looking around. "Didn't think we'd find her now."

"Hm, so you think this girl had something to do with this killer of your friend?" the officer asked, jotting notes down. Another person was taking photographs of the area and we made sure we were far enough away that they couldn't see us in the pictures.

"Yeah, they must have been related or something," he said, "the guy said he was very interested with this girl before he killed him... I thought he was saying he might go after her or something. It didn't make sense."

The guy fell silent, shuddering at the memory. "But then I realized the behavior those two shared... they were like... _monsters. _They must know each other."

I scowled at the term used in calling Bella. She was nothing _but_ a monster. If anything, I was more of a monster than she was.

This went on for another hour, talking about what they saw here, and I saw it more vividly than the rest of the group, seeing it through their memories. I was proud of her for scaring the humans off, but I wished she had not been so... clothes-less during the fiasco, it showed in some of the less than pretty thoughts about my girl in some of their minds. My face darkened in reaction to their thoughts. What I wouldn't give to up and show them where they belonged. A glance at the other people in my group prevented me from doing anything rash.

They decided that Bella wasn't going to show and went back to wherever they came, some angry over their loss for their friend. Once they were gone, I looked at Eleazar, my eyes hooded in anger at what I had to 'hear' from their minds. It didn't help that they walked away, still thinking that _she_ was a monster.

"It's unusual for Leo to... just leave behind witnesses like that," he said quietly. "He's pretty thorough, what was he thinking? _They_ now know what we are," Eleazar said, frowning.

_Is_ _he_ _trying_ _to_ _provoke_ _the_ _Volturi, telling the world about our existence? _he wondered in his mind. _Where is he going with this? Maybe when he saw the memories, he got so excited in having a new vampire to..._

I let out a growl at his mind and Eleazar looked apologetic. _Sorry Edward, but I was just trying to figure out what Leo is trying to do. He's broken so many of his own rules, I don't know what to expect anymore but the opposite, but _howmuch_ will he do the opposite?_

Eleazar sighed, shaking his head and faced his coven, wondering what to do next, now that we had run into a dead end.

"Well, I suppose we'll wait for the pack to get here while we think of something," Kate suggested.

I nodded, taking the phone out and called Jacob, wanting to know when they would be arriving. Not having Alice around was making things so much harder, not knowing what to expect next, not knowing when someone would arrive, not knowing _anything._

"Edward," Jacob said.

"When will you be getting here?" I asked, counting the hours of how long it had been since we saw them in La Push. Almost a day, the dawn was about to arrive. I knew they must be close to finish with moving their tribe to a safer place.

"Oh uh..." Jacob muttered then took the phone away, though it did not diminish of what I could hear. "Hey Sam, when will we board the boat?"

"In about two hours, then we'll go," Sam answered.

"Did you get that?" Jacob asked and I replied in affirmative, figuring it would take another fifteen or so hours to get here by boat, and a further two to depart from wherever they were hiding at.

"All right, well, we found nothing here but we heard from a few humans that they saw her... and know what she is too, if you can believe that," I informed him.

Jacob cursed, hating the idea that several humans knew about the dangers of the world. He knew the price humans paid—Volturi did not take well to humans knowing our secret. Right now, it may as well be the safest time to know, for they had to protect themselves from other covens attacking them.

"Shouldn't you all just come on back here then?" he asked.

I tutted, thinking for a moment, there was no use of staying here any longer and I looked at Eleazar.

"It's true that we don't need to stay," Eleazar relented, "but we can't all go back to La Push. We need to meet somewhere else, like... San Diego."

"That sounds good," I said and relayed to Jacob and the pack agreed to the idea. "All right, I'll see you soon in San Diego, keep me posted."

"Right, see you," Jacob said and cut the line as the coven made their way back to the boat on the other side of the island. I stayed behind for a few minutes, breathing in Bella's scent. The coven understandably left me alone for a few minutes, knowing that I would catch up later. Looking around in the jungle as I reentered the place with the waterfall. This was the closest I had been to smelling her in decades and it was overwhelming. The scent was only a few days old, so few days off from seeing her. I hadn't even gone to my old house, and I was sure her scent was there too, only older. At Jacob's house, I had no doubt that the wolves' smell erased any and all of her scent, if she had come by. I had sensed none of her there.

I closed my eyes, wishing that she were here, that Leo had never come by and screwed all of this up. Screwed up my chances of seeing her sooner rather than later. I watched the water cascade down from the top, hitting some of the rocks along the way, splashing against the pool at the bottom of the cliff. In the early dawn, it looked beautiful, and I understood why she came here to bathe and relax. It would be my choice too. Without another glance, I turned and sped away from the place, my need to see Bella overriding any of my needs in the world.

Once I rejoined the coven on the boat, we made our way to San Diego, our rendezvous point with the wolves. From there, we were not sure what to do next. We conversed among ourselves, trying to brainstorm of what action to take next once we met up with the rest of the pack.

My thoughts travelled back to Alice and how I felt so blind, more so than I had ever felt since the day she had been captured. I scowled at my thoughts, needing Alice more than ever. If only we could get her back, get her out...

I blinked, wondering how feasible the idea was. Could we really bust her out? With the help of the Denali coven, with Eleazar on our side, using his knowledge to get around in that castle. Not to mention the wolves, no one could really win against so many. By my count, there were fifteen, and I was not sure if there were more. My heart seemed to pump even faster in my mind, filled with adrenaline, an illusion, letting me know that I was on to something. My eyes met with Eleazar and he saw something in my eyes and grew curious.

"Did you think of something, Edward?" he asked, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"It... might not be so favorable, but listen, work with me for a bit," I began, knowing that this might be the worst idea, but also the best one of them all. For all I knew, Leo could be taking her to Volturi right now, and we may as well as kill two birds with one stone. "We rescue Alice."

"That's _crazy_, Edward," Irina protested. "How can you expect to get Alice out of _there?"_

"Yes, I know it's _crazy _Irina, but if Bella is there too, we can get her as well. But you see, not only you guys will be helping out, but we have the entire pack as well. The last I counted, there were fifteen wolves, and who knows how many more now. Sam said... well, in his mind, it was all due to the war breaking out that's wrecking havoc on their children's genes, turning them into werewolves."

I hated the idea that the war we had started was the cause for their pain, and it showed on my face to the others as they fell silent. In their minds, they realized how guilty I must be feeilng and they couldn't be more right. Everything all came back to me, everything was _my fault._ If I had not left Bella back then...

"So, you're proposing... a battle?" Eleazar asked, his face void of emotion, bringing me back out of my thoughts. I shook my head.

"We can't lose anyone, if anyone dies, it'll be on my conscience. We need to think of a way to get Alice as quickly and as safely as possible. It's likely that with Aro, he may be seeing her visions on a daily basis to see what she has seen, it's how they're trying to capture us. So, we have to always be unsure of our decisions and never think about the actual course of action. It'll be... safe... for the wolves since Alice can't see them," I said, getting more new ideas the more I talked. "In fact, they could plan the whole thing out and only inform us what they thought. We'll be with them, and Alice will never see us coming. I trust them," I said, looking at Irina as I asked of the group, "do you?"

Irina looked disgusted as everyone else took a moment to answer. They didn't really like the wolves, but were tolerating them for the sake of Bella and they slowly agreed to trust them. It was our best idea and plan by far.

I couldn't wait to see my family together again, with Bella at my side.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to I.W. Cullen for the great idea of using the boys in this chapter. :D Thanks!


	25. Getting Alice

Edward's POV

We arrived in San Diego some hours later, making sure all our thoughts are focused on relying on the wolves. In the back of my mind, I knew that this was the only way to make sure Alice couldn't see us, and therefore, Volturi couldn't either. I knew we could plan safely ourselves, but only in the safety of the wolves. I hated to lie to the coven, but they would have started thinking of a plan if I told them it were the case. Irina's thoughts were the most unpleasant, despising the thought of having to go with whatever plans the wolves would come up with. The others weren't much better, even Eleazar's thoughts were tainted with distaste with the idea.

Off the boat now, I called Sam up instead of Jacob, respecting his leadership authority and asked where they were at. Once I had the directions, we took the train and made our way to the meeting point. We stepped into an alley that made way to a courtyard, large enough for all of us. I noticed that this area was abandoned, and smelled no humans nearby.

"I got a plan," I said, getting to business, "but first, how are you settling in?"

"Well enough, we made sure they couldn't pick up our scent if it came to that," Sam answered in a gruff voice, trying to get used to our smell. We were doing the same thing.

I nodded, wishing there was another way, but then went back on topic. "The only way I see it is getting Alice out of Volturi. We can't find Bella—there were no clues in Hawaii, and it will just be like trying to find a grain of sugar in a building sized mound of salt if we tried to search the world."

"But how do you propose that?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"It will be tricky, I understand," I began, "but you know that Alice can't see you, or any of us if we're with you..."

"So you want us to go with you?" Jacob guessed and I nodded.

"One or two of you would do," Edward said, looking at the coven apologetically. "It's as long we are in the presence of the wolves that Alice can't see."

"Oh," Kate said, nodding thoughtfully. "You didn't want us to think of a plan prematurely."

"It would have given us away, yes," I said, looking back at the pack. It did not escape my notice that they were all relieved, that they could start planning now.

"We'll be happy to lend a hand," Sam said with a wry smile. "Half of us can go with you, and the rest stays and protect the tribe."

"That sounds reasonable," Eleazar said after a moment in thought. "Edward, you say that as long we are in their presence, Alice can't see us and what we are going to do?" I nodded in affirmation. Eleazar looked at Irina, looking apologetic, "Then we must make sure we are to remain with at least one of the wolves at all times."

Irina let out a sound of disgust, but made no further complaints verbally. In her mind, she was furious that she had to be in their presence, of the very ones that killed her mate.

"I'm sorry, Irina, it wasn't their fault..." I said. Irina let out an eye roll and looked away.

"What did we do?" Jacob asked, wondering when had they gotten on Irina's bad side. Irina snapped her head at Jacob, fury written on her face. I cast a warning glance at Irina—she wanted to snap his head off.

"You killed my mate," she bit out. "God, I loved him so much..." her voice shook, shaking with anger and sadness. Her pain was still raw after all these years, I realized and sympathized with her and looked at Jacob.

Jacob raised an eye and looked at Sam who studied Irina carefully.

"Which one was he...?" Sam asked, trying to recall someone they had killed. If it was possible, her face grew even more disgusted.

"I _heard_ that you had to kill him because he wanted..." Irina began then faltered, looking at everyone and sighed. Her family stared at her with pity, and I read their mind and knew why she stopped speaking. "I know, I know..."

"They had to protect Bella," I murmured quietly, glad that the wolves had done their job, but wished it had not gone that way.

With my words spoken, the original pack recalled the time they were there in the meadow where there was a showdown between Bella and Laurent.

"Ah... we had been hoping he was one of you... Bella had seemed to know him," Sam said, regret filling his voice. "I hope you will forgive us for taking away your mate, and trust us on this mission."

Irina stared at the ground stiffly, then nodded, taking a shuddering breath.

"I'll do my best to trust you not to kill us all," she said, crossing her arms, not meeting anyone's eyes. I knew it was as far as trust went for her. I turned to Sam.

"So, the plan is to get Alice out, and we can find Bella after," Sam said, getting back to business at hand. "Has anyone been to the base before?"

"I stayed there as a guard for a time," Eleazar said, sounding business now. "The castle is fairly simple, one you would expect to see in any medieval castle of the past. Except for a moat of course. I'll draw a map of where the prison cells are."

"So do we just break in?" Embry asked.

"From a different direction, yes, it may actually be best if we split into five teams as there are five different secret passages. Back then, they were rarely guarded, only during times of war, so they're guarded now with two or three at each post," Eleazar said. "How many of you will be coming?"

Sam took a moment to think then replied, "Twelve."

"So one group will have two vampires and two wolves, and the rest will have a vampire and two wolves," he muttered. He looked at Irina who looked horrified of being placed with only two wolves and herself. "Are you comfortable on your own or would you like to team up?"

I could tell from his mind that he was hoping he could team up with his mate, to be able to protect her if anything went wrong. Eleazar knew that Irina might not appreciate not having anyone but the wolves to rely on. Irina hunched her shoulders down, looking defeated. I peeked into her mind and saw that she hated being the cause of so much trouble in this group. Looking over the pack, I noticed that they felt sympathy for Irina, but some of them, Leah especially, stared at Irina with mild disgust for being the one to cause any sort of problems during the planning stages.

"I'll... do my best and work alone with the wolves," she murmured, surprising Eleazar, and became pleased.

"Thank you Irina, I'm sure between now and when the mission is complete when Bella is safe with us, you should be able to get along well," Eleazar promised. "So, I'll team with Carmen, and... well, how to do this..." he asked, wondering how to split the wolves into groups. I decided to speak up.

"Why don't we let them split up and they can be in a team where they know each other's skills in battle," I said, and it apparently caused the pack to relax a bit and began picking their partners out. I scanned their mind, trying to see which ones would mesh with which of the vampire they would be teaming up with. I explained to them what I was doing, "Just seeing which teams will work best, so give me a moment to see how we can work together."

After about ten minutes of studying their minds, I decided.

"Irina, Quil and Seth," I started off, knowing that she would want to know first, to save her frazzled nerves. "Carmen, Eleazar, Paul and Leah..." I went off, putting teams together, then reached to myself last. "...and I will work with Jacob and Embry. Make sure you stick with each other at all times. Alice can't see you as long as you are within thirty feet of each other. Did everyone get that?"

They all either nodded or said yes. Satisfied, "Later, we'll take a moment and get to know each other in our teams. First, we'll have to have some way of communicating when getting Alice out. We will assume that Bella is there as well."

"If she is there, then we'll find out with Alice. She must know if she is in the castle with her," Eleazar said.

"Right, and if she is, that will be our next priority. The wolves will, of course, be phased at all times. Not only this will serve us against anyone, but they can communicate with each other if anything goes down. If it does, I want a signal," I said, looking at Sam. "And a signal for us to get out once we get Alice and Bella."

"We'll scratch the floor if it's time to go," Sam said then took a moment to think, "If anything is wrong, our fur will naturally rise. We'll _try_ not to howl." He looked at his pack members.

I looked at Eleazar, knowing that we got the basics down. "And now... how are we getting in, Eleazar?"

Eleazar smiled, finally getting to the heart of the planning stages.

-x-x-x-

We touched down in Italy, just outside of Volterra. We got off the plane that we had stolen and resized it to a capsule. We knew we would have to return it once we were done. The entire trip here, we had gotten to know to each other's teammates, figuring out how to split duties among themselves.

"Before we go in," Eleazar said, "let us hunt."

I looked at Jacob and he immediately changed into a wolf in an underbrush and followed me to a herd of goats. Unappetizing, but it would have to do. Five small goats later, we regrouped back where the plane landed. The wolves remained in their animal form, ready to go in at any time.

I hoped to all deities in the world that this would go smoothly. It had been decided that I—along with Jacob and Embry, would get Alice out, since I could read the collective minds of the wolves, and therefore, know what everyone is doing at all times. If we came across any vampires, they were to be instantly dismembered.

"Everyone ready?" Eleazar asked, looking around in the group. We weren't, but we may as well be ready as ever. Our plan had a few holes, but they required quick improvisation and we had covered those, in case they came up.

"All right, let's move out!"

At Eleazar's words, we instantly split up, making our way to the secret passages around the city.


	26. Jasper's Found

Edward's POV

Seconds after the group split up to follow the plan in getting Alice out of Volturi's grasp, I felt a sense of guilt of not having the most important person in Alice's rescue. My mind went back to the times I had spent with Jasper the past few years. His misery and guilt had been palpable and overwhelming. Even so, it had been comparable to mine, so we made good company. I mentally groaned, remembering our last argument that led to both of us splitting for the time being and scowled at the memory.

"_I'm not going to wait around forever, Edward!" Jasper yelled at me as I piloted the ship to Brazil from New York._

"_Jasper, you know as well as I do that getting her out of there is impossible—especially if it's just the two of us," I said, looking at him with a glare. "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. You heard Alice—she saw only death for you. The Volturi have no use for an empath—they are underestimating you, yes. But that's what will happen if you try to go alone."_

_Jasper tore off his seat and ripped it into pieces, roaring at me._

"_I don't give a fuck anymore Edward, I need her! Eight years is too long of a wait! Nothing is going to change if we do _nothing_!"_

"_All we need to do is wait for Bella to come out of that hole—Alice has seen it many years ago, you know that. It's just a matter of time," I said, remembering the visions she had of us together, happy at last in having each other. Alice didn't know when it would happen, but it seemed set in stone. I hoped it still was—even with the situation we got ourselves in with the Volturi. I closed my eyes, praying._

"_And when she comes out, what then? Will we all get Alice out?" Jasper asked sarcastically. "No Edward, I am sick of the same argument. I am going to get Alice out—with or without you."_

"_Jasper!" I scolded him, getting tired of his same lines in every argument ever since we had to flee when Alice was captured._

You know I will, Edward, _Jasper thought, staring at me icily. _When we get to Brazil, we're splitting up.

"_No, we need to stick together!" I yelled at him, cutting the engines. _

_Jasper sighed and looked at me with apologies in his eyes. _I really am sorry, this is getting too much for both of us. I think we need space, get away from each other for awhile.

_I shook my head, trying to keep Jasper at my side. I didn't want to be alone, not when I did not know when Bella would be out in the world._

"_Please stay, I'm sorry," I tried to placate him, but there was no changing his mind this time. I saw it in his thoughts._

"_'Til next time, friend, stay in touch won't you?" Jasper said, taking his shirt off and dove into the ocean._

"_Jasper!" I screamed, running to the port side of the ship. But I saw nothing but water. Not even a splash._

My thoughts returned to the present, scolding myself again.

_Dammit, if we had stuck together... then he would be here with us, and... ye gods, where do I start finding Jasper so both of them could be together again? _I thought, feeling even more morose over the situation that took place not even a year ago. _He was right, we should have thought of a way to get her out of there. _

I looked at Embry and Jacob's wolf forms in front of me, then decided, _No, it's still impossible, dangerous. Not without these guys or the others._

Taking a deep breath to let out a heavy sigh, I smelled a familiar scent and stopped running along the perimeter of Volterra.

"Stop!" I called out, taking another whiff of the scent. There was no mistake.

Jasper had been here, and it was several _minutes_ old.

_Oh god, did he..?_ I wondered, horror filling me, trying to search Jasper out with my mind.

_What's going on, Edward? _Jacob asked.

I shushed him with my hand, trying to concentrate on all the voices of the mind in the city, searching for the familiar one. My eyes snapped open when I found Jasper.

"Change of plans—everyone hold their positions, you too, Jacob, Embry," I said, going after Jasper.

_...this entry is also guarded, but it seems that they're a pair of new ones. Judging from the emotions of these two, it won't be hard to incapacitate them if I sent their way with a sense of over-confidence. From there, I will have to get to my love as quickly as I can..._

While Jasper was scheming, I made my way through the city over the roofs as quickly as I possibly could. There was still time, seconds perhaps, but enough. I sent a wave of intense emotion of apology and worry at my lost brother, trying to let him know I was coming. Of guilt, of shame.

…_all right, let's do this..._ Jasper thought, steadying his nerves, knowing it could very well be death waiting at the end for him. _All for my love, all for her... hm? What's this?_

My hope soared when he sensed me, halting his movements down a manhole. I sent another wave of urgency and apology at my missing friend with everything I had.

_Who's this? Who the hell is coming here?_ he thought, tensing up as he searched the area.

I flew down from the roof and landed in front of Jasper twenty feet away, breathing heavily as emotions took its toll on my frazzled nerves.

"Jasper," I breathed, closing my eyes as relief filled me. "I am so sorry, can you please come with me? I promise you Alice will..."

I stopped talking, realizing in horror of what I had done. I had no one with me to block Alice's vision. I snapped at Jasper.

"Just come with me, I have something to tell you but it's not safe here," I said, looking around in the area, tensed.

Jasper glared at me coolly and looked at the manhole for a moment and back at me.

_And I was just about to go in too... what the hell is with you, Edward?_

I shook my head, not willing to speak of our plan, wondering if we should flee to Africa and decided to go there and stay for a few days, knowing Alice would see this.

"I can't say anything, not with Alice's vision," I bit out, pleading with my eyes. "_We're_ going to Africa."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me then sighed, and nodded tersely as he followed me. We made our way back to the wall several moments later. The blond vampire blinked at the two wolves, still in their forms and looked at me curiously. A moment later, he remembered a fact about Alice.

"The wolves," Jasper whispered, looking at Jacob again. "I'd forgotten..."

"Yes, and we're getting Alice out today. I just hope Aro had not... seen anything with your antics," I said coolly.

Jacob let out a derisive snort and glared at me, _And let's not forget you too! Who was the one that told us we had to stick together at all times?_

I winced at his thoughts as the entire pack expressed their annoyance with me.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Jasper was about to blow the whole thing up, I had to act fast. So long that no one is coming after us, we should be safe. For now," I said, taking a few calming breaths thanks to Jasper.

_It had been so close, so damn close,_ I thought with a shiver. I looked at Jasper who looked sorry.

_I didn't mean to... well, considering what happened last time... you had to know that I needed Alice, needed her out of there. I've been studying this city for months, Edward. I cannot imagine what... what they're _doing_ to her!_ He said, shaking his head.

"It's all right, stop beating yourself over it. We're getting Alice today. In matter of hours, you'll be able to hold her again," I tried reassuring the empath vampire, filled with confidence.

Jasper smiled at me appreciatively and then turn serious.

"Why are you getting Alice now? What's going on?" he asked, looking at the wolves again.

I quickly filled him in about Bella's situation and how we needed Alice to get to Bella, and get her away from Leo.

_Should have thought of getting the wolves to help us earlier..._ Jasper thought bitterly.

"Me too, friend, me too," I said quietly. "So, you'll be on our team and get Alice," I stated.

"Right, and what's the plan?" he asked as he relied on his experience as a solider. I smiled, happy to see the old Jasper again.

Once he knew of the plan, he was emitting excitement and anxiety at the thought of seeing Alice again, I had to resist grinning at him because of Jasper's emotions going haywire. I looked at Jacob in the eyes, knowing the entire pack was waiting for my command.

"The plan remains the same, you know what to do, let's go in two, one, go," I said and we set out again, jumping back into setting the plan in motion.

_I'm so glad to have you back, Edward, I'm sorry about the fight back then,_ Jasper said, apologizing again. _I don't know what would have happened to me by now if you hadn't shown up... Probably in a cell somewhere. You know I can't stand it, I don't know how you stayed sane after... after all these decades, knowing that Bella is..._

I shot a glare at Jasper, feelings still too raw on the subject. Jasper stopped his line of thinking, looking apologetic.

_Sorry, I know it's a touchy subject, but I have confidence that this will go without a hitch, then we'll get Bella,_ Jasper said. I nodded, feeling slightly reassured by Jasper's thoughts. We continued to make our way to the point where we would enter Volturi's hold.

* * *

Hi there, just thought I'd mention that I made a twitter account just for fanfiction, so you could be kept appraised of what I am doing. Or even maybe help me with an idea or two if I get stuck on something. The account name is the same as this one—inirini. So, type the url of twitter and add inirini after the slash. Or you could just go to my profile and click on the link, either way.


	27. Cullens' Past

Alice's POV

The older man removed his touch from my arm, sneering at my attempts at not having visions.

"Thank you very much Alice," Aro said sardonically as he walked away from me.

I glared at the man, hating the entire situation. It was getting ridiculous, being unable to control what I could see. I tried my best not to see anything about my family or Bella and her disastrous situation with Leo. Nevertheless, they still slip through. I closed my eyes, remembering the last visions I had been forced to share with the power-hungry man.

_Jasper slipped down a manhole and scurried along the walls of the ancient tunnels, making his way to the entrance of the castle. He took the two guards down easily by sending an intense emotion of self-despair and they crumbled to their feet, dry sobbing. My love ran down a hallway, trying to search for something as quickly as he could. At the end of a hallway, he ran into a group of the elite guards—Jane, Felix and Alec. Then his future disappeared._

Shaking, I sank to my feet, knowing that Jasper was going to be caught now.

_Dammit Edward! Jasper! Why did you two ever fight over me and Bella? I told you not to come after me if anything happened!_ I cried out in my thoughts. I stared at the human across from me—my meal. They were not gracious enough to give me a goat or some other animal. The young man looked terrible, not having drunk water or ate food in days.

My eyes glazed over as another vision took me, thwarting my attempts to keep the vision away.

_Edward flew over the top of roofs of Volterra, running at top speeds that I had not seen in years and stopped Jasper from going into the manhole. He spoke quickly to Jasper and they both left and their futures abruptly disappeared once they slipped beyond the borders of the city._

I let out a gasp as hope filled me. They had reunited! But what did this mean—why had their futures disappear just when they jumped over the walls?

I sighed, curling up into a ball, knowing that they would stay away for the time being.

_Edward and Jasper found themselves walking the deserts of Sahara, neither talking nor appearing happy to be there._

Yes, they would be safe for the time being. I lolled my head back, resting against the stones of my cell, letting out a sigh as I recalled the day we had come here for help.

"_Carlisle! It is wonderful to see you again, and with a coven of your own? Fantastic!" Aro greeted us jovially._

"_Likewise, Aro, it is good to see you again," Carlisle said with a smile. "I was wondering if you could be of assistance to us? We have exhausted every possible way of finding a missing family member of ours."_

"_Ah," Aro said, understanding, "a favor. I would be pleased to grant such a favor to someone like you, old friend. Who is this missing friend of yours?"_

"_Her name is Bella Swan. Is there anyone in your guard that might have the ability to find a person that has not moved in decades?"_

"_Not moved in decades? How do you mean?" Cauis asked curiously._

"_We searched over the entire world for her for the past four decades, and nothing," Edward said, sounding a bit hollow. "She has remained in one location the entire time but it is such a small plot of land, it's like trying to find the proverbial needle in a haystack."_

"_How interesting, and what is she to you?" Aro asked us then looked at Carlisle. "May I see your memories?"_

_Carlisle took a moment to consider then nodded and touched Aro's hand with his fingertip then removed it a moment later._

"_Fascinating, you knew this girl as a human before she became a vampire," Aro said, studying his old friend carefully. "However, it would seem that you intentionally left her human for a time. Do you know how risky that is—letting a human know about us? We can't have a world where our prey is terrified of us."_

_Edward let out a growl and Carlisle glared at Edward to clean up his act then looked at Aro again._

"_I apologize for my son's behavior," he said and Aro chuckled._

"_No need, no doubt he heard what I thought. I apologize, Edward," Aro said, waving his hand dismissively. I noticed that Edward was still glaring at the old vampire._

_My eyes glazed over as visions took hold of me._

Edward attacked Aro and then the guards had us under Alec's power of sensory deprivement then our future disappeared.

_I glared at Edward incredulously, wondering what was wrong with my brother. Then another vision took hold of me._

"It's either help us against the Romanians or death, in punishment for your crimes," Aro said apologetically.

"She never told anyone," Carlisle said, pleading, "It was three decades ago and she still became a vampire."

"Nevertheless, we cannot have you repeat the same mistake again. I think your lifestyle is putting us at risk to exposure. Why, the mere thought of having your _children_ attending _high school_ is dangerous enough. However, if you serve us in the fight against the Romanians, we will be able to help find your girl. What will it be, Carlisle?"

_The vision faded and I stared at Edward with worried expression, knowing that we had to make a decision that could cost our lives. Edward nodded at me, letting me know it was exactly what Aro was thinking in his mind._

"_Carlisle," Aro said, taking a moment to compose himself, "Are you aware of the situation with the Romanians several centuries ago?"_

"_I do seem to recall that there was a war between you and the Romanians. What of it?" Carlisle asked, wary._

"_Well, I have intelligence that the two survivors of that coven, are gathering strength. I cannot have that, and I need all the help I can get to make sure another war does not break out. So, will you consider?"_

"_We do not want to involve ourselves in another one's war," Carlisle said, keeping his face blank. "You know I hate conflicts of such kinds."_

_Aro sighed heavily, as though he was about to regret something. I heard a low growl from Edward then I knew what was going to happen next._

"_Carlisle, do you realize what you have done? It's either help us against the Romanians or death, in punishment for your crimes," Aro said apologetically._

"_She never told anyone," Carlisle said, pleading, "It was three decades ago and she still became a vampire."_

"_Nevertheless, we cannot have you repeat the same mistake again. I think your lifestyle is putting us at risk to exposure. Why, the mere thought of having your _children_ attending high school is dangerous enough. However, if you serve us in the fight against the Romanians, we will be able to help find your girl. What will it be, Carlisle?"_

"_You know that is unfair to punish us like that, Aro," Carlisle said coolly then I saw a vision of us leaving abruptly. A moment later, Carlisle spun around and the entire family followed out and into a courtyard, filled with vampires from the world and within the Volterra. It was then I realized what Carlisle was doing—going to a place where witnesses would be._

"_Stop right there," Aro said, Marcus slamming the door behind him, grabbing the attention of everyone else._

"_I suggest you to let us go, if you are not willing to grant the favor of finding Bella. I know you have a vampire among you that can seek out a single vampire in this world," Carlisle said, facing Aro again._

"_Nevertheless, you need to be punished, for allowing a human to know of our existence and left her alone—for several months, until she became a vampire. Do you realize how dangerous that is, to let a human roam the Earth for a few months, with the knowledge of us living in this world? How long it had taken us to fool humans into thinking that we are just myths, a product of the Hollywood and books! We do not need you to mess that up—your lifestyle is too dangerous."_

"_And conscript us into serving you for a cause we do not wish to get involved with? You are power-hungry," Edward said, glaring at the leader of the world. "You fear losing power you have over us. You're going to stop at nothing in order to get to me and Alice's powers so you can make sure your reign does not end."_

_The muttering broke out among the people in the courtyard, wondering what Edward meant._

"_It's clearly in your mind, Aro, that you do not truly care about the well being of our race. Only the power that we gave you centuries ago in that war against the Romanians. I think you lost sight of that vision. Bella did nothing to harm our secret, I knew her from the inside out. It was that reason alone, that we were able to leave with confidence that she would not give ourselves away. Besides, if she did try to say something, she would have only ended up in a mental institute. However, that did not happen and she still became a vampire—without our interference. I had only wanted her to remain a human, and let her live her own life. But that clearly did not happen and I only wish to see her again. We all do."_

_Edward sighed, staring at the ground, "And now, she is entirely on her own, alone, and in no contact with anyone—vampires or humans. It's been three decades, Aro. And now you want us to focus on your so-called conflict with the remaining Romanians and their growing army? So you say it's servitude or death? What kind of punishment is that? Your mind is thinking, that you are simply afraid of losing power over us. I think your time has come."_

_Aro narrowed his eyes at Edward, studying the people around us as they continued to murmur amongst themselves. I didn't need a vision to know what Aro was planning—a way to wipe out the witnesses and us._

"_I am sorry that we will not be getting any assistance from you," Carlisle said after a few long tension-filled moments. "But we will be taking our leave."_

"_Your punishment is death! Guards, get them!" Aro suddenly snarled, jolting everyone in the yard with surprise. I led the way, knowing which hall was safer than the others. Other people in the courtyard scattered too, afraid for their lives simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_After a few run-ins with several vampires, we made our way out of the castle, knowing the Volturi would not risk themselves to be seen by humans if it came to blows. Carlisle then took lead, taking us away from Volterra—and Italy—altogether. _

"_I'm sorry... I have gotten all of us in danger," Carlisle apologized once we stopped to go hunting somewhere in central France._

"_It's not your fault, it's them," Rosalie snapped, shaking with anger. "Did they think they would hurt my family? Hell no!"_

_I closed my eyes for a few moments, focusing my visions on Aro and what they were going to do. I gasped, snapping my eyes open with worry._

"_He's... he's put a price on our heads," I whispered. "They want _us_ alive. Me and Edward."_

_Edward glowered, staring over the small cliff overseeing a river. _

"_And that's not all," I said sadly, "the witnesses that were there, they're spreading the news about the Volturi. We've got a war on our hands," I whimpered._

"_What do you mean?" Carlisle asked as Jasper held me, sensing my distress._

"_The entire world of vampires are going to be outraged by what Volturi is doing. That's bad for us, because they're going to want us to fight with them, or they'll bring us to _them._ We're not going to be safe anywhere!"_

"_There are people who should be able to look out for us," Carlisle said, frowning at what was going to happen. "The Denali coven for example."_

_I slowly nodded, seeing another vision and it soothed me, knowing that we would not be all alone in this new world that was just starting._

Returning to the present, I wondered how Jasper was doing, wishing I could just take a peek into the future, knowing that he was just miles away from me. Groaning, I buried my face into my arms and knees, wishing I could simply have a good cry, remembering the day I was forcibly taken away from my family, from my Jasper.

_A year after we fled Italy, we all went to Iceland by boat from Canada, trying to stick together and staying ahead of Demetri's tracking abilities. Glad for a few day's reprieve and relax for awhile thanks to the hospitality of the coven in Iceland. I clicked well with one of the girls, who shared the same passion as I do for shopping. Wanting to get to know her better, we went hunting._

"_Do you wanna go shopping sometime today?" Sheri asked as she finished her elk meal._

"_I would love to, it's been months! I think I'm going to go insane without any new clothes," I said, exasperated by the whole situation._

"_Well, I'm sorry girlie, but you're not shopping anytime soon," a voice spoke, and I spun around in surprise._

What—I didn't see this! _I cried in my mind as I saw the Volturi guards. I looked at Sheri who looked guilty and looked away. I narrowed my eyes, realizing that we had been betrayed._

_A wall of intense pain hit me like a rock slide and I fell to the ground, screaming at the top of my lungs. I briefly wondered if any of my family could hear me. I worried at the thought of my family being captured if they came. I had no idea how many had come here._

_The last thing I wanted was for them all being captured or killed. I felt the sensation of the vision pulling me under again. I was glad I did not have to feel the pain while I experienced my visions._

"Where's Alice and Sheri? It's been a few hours," Jasper said, looking out the window, concerned.

"They _should_ be back," Edward said, looking out in the same direction as Jasper. "That girl wanted me to come with them too, but you know I fed earlier."

The boys looked at each other for a moment as something clicked in his mind.

"Yes. Their thoughts have been rather odd. Almost too innocent," he answered Jasper's thoughts.

Worried, they went to get Emmett and went into the forest. They were soon followed by the rest of the Cullens. The family followed my scent and soon ran into a large group of vampires, waiting for them. I was not among them.

"Where is Alice?" Jasper demanded, trying to find me in the crowd. I realized that if they were to fight, it would be five to one. The family realized this fact too—they were severely outnumbered.

"Safe with Jane," one of the vampires answered nastily.

Edward watch the crowd, murmuring words to the family of what they were thinking. They were planning on keeping Edward alive, but the rest—dead. Then the next word Edward said, was in a shout.

"Run!"

The Cullens ran for it, and split up into three groups—Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet, and Jasper and Edward. Distracted for a moment by the sudden action, the entire group of vampires split up and went after them.

I was glad to see my vision concluded as everyone left island in all different direction. Safe for the time being.

_The pain ended and I glared up at the woman who cursed me with the mind-numbing pain. She only smirked back as I realized she had handcuffed me with some sort of ones strong enough to resist vampire strength. _When did she handcuff me? _I wondered. I squirmed, and realized my legs were tied as well._

_My stomach ran cold, knowing that I could not get out of this one myself. I desperately hoped that Jasper would be okay without me for awhile. I allowed myself to be dragged away from the forest, away from the Cullens. Away from my loving husband._

I heard noise outside my door and I snapped my head up, wondering who was coming. _It couldn't be Aro, he was just here earlier..._

Once the door was open, it revealed faces of ones I had thought I'd never see again.


	28. Reuniting the Cullens

Edward's POV

We reached the entrance where Jasper was about to take before I stopped him. once the wolves incapacitated the two inexperienced guards, we made our way down the hall to where I knew Alice to be at. Reviewing the memories I saw in Eleazar's mind, I took a right and I knew I was only a few meters away from the door.

While we were running, I saw in the minds of Jacob and Embry, to check on others' progress inside the castle. Several moments later, the parties took their positions—in case we needed back up if anything went wrong on this mission. Only Tanya's team had a bit of a problem dealing with four vampires, but they were able to manage them without alerting anyone else.

In the back of my mind, I was almost surprised by the lack of security in this castle and wondered about the implications of this. Checking my surrounding, Jasper was behind me, Jacob on my left and Embry on Jasper's right, I opened the door that led downstairs to the cells. I looked at Jasper meaningfully.

This was it, we were about to see Alice again. We ran down the stairs and ran into two guards, which Jacob and Embry readily took care of. Once Jasper took the keys of one guard, he caught up to me as I went to each door, checking the minds of each prisoner for Alice, keeping an ear open for the fight behind us. The wolves in their minds were tensed as well, all of us waiting with bated breath.

My body ran cold when I finally found Alice's thoughts—she was thinking about the day she had been taken from us. The memory nearly distracted me from the task at hand. Jasper didn't pause and took that this door—the last one—to be Alice's and wrenched it open after he unlocked it. I shook my head out of Alice's mind for the moment and followed in.

"Alice," I murmured, watching Jasper and Alice hugging each other desperately, not having any need to say anything.

"Oh Jasper," Alice cried, her voice breaking, burying her face into her husband's chest. Jasper merely tightened his hold on her and looked back at me.

I nodded, stating that we needed to go now. The two guards were now dismembered and burning away.

"Alice love, we need to go now," he whispered to her and she nodded, allowing Jasper to half carry her as we made our way out of the prison we were in. This was the most dangerous part of our mission—anyone could have heard the fighting, guards alerting anyone, and other factors came to mind. Alice sobered up when she saw two wolves several meters away then realized what was going on.

"You..." she started but Jasper held a finger to her mouth.

_You got them to help us? So that's how you were able to come here without me seeing,_ she thought and I nodded for the briefest second. She looked at Jasper as Alice recalled the vision she had of Jasper how nearly he had been in being captured. I shivered at the thought, we had been so close.

Before we reached an intersection, I stopped suddenly, making others pause. I saw in the minds of five vampires investigating a pile of torn limbs near the entrance. One had just alerted the elite guards, and they were coming. I scowled at the situation and tried to recall a second passage we could take. Softly and quickly, I whispered into Jacob's ear, alerting the rest of the pack to the situation.

_Take the third passage, that'll take you to Irina's team, _Sam said through Jacob's mind.

I nodded then we turned around and went down several corridors until we met with Irina's team just outside of a passage to outside. I looked at Jacob and nodded to the rest of the pack of wolves. It was time to leave. We ran along the old pipes and eventually made our way up and out of Volterra. I checked again in the minds of the pack, making sure they did not run into any difficulties. They didn't. Several moments later, the rest of the teams met at the rendezvous point several miles out of the city in the countryside.

Eleazar took the capsule out and released a plane then we boarded the aircraft. Once we were in the stratosphere—on the edge of space, we were able to relax. The tension I did not know built up in me, was disappearing as I stretched. I ignored the sweet whisperings of nothing between Jasper and Alice. My heart felt a pang of misery, wanting nothing more than to hold Bella in my arms like Jasper was doing, and murmur sweet little things to my love.

_Soon, I'll have her soon,_ I told myself.

"I'm honestly surprised by how well the mission went," Eleazar said, breaking the silence as everyone calmed down. I could only nod in agreement, seeing in Eleazar's mind.

Recalling Alice's vision of Jasper, I spoke out loud in thought.

"It may have to do with Jasper's rash decision," I said, looking at Jasper. "He was going to be captured, and it seems in the minds of the vampires I saw back there, that Aro used most of his forces in one area where Jasper was going to go. He never saw anything involving us, so that was the saving grace of this plan."

Jasper's face slacked, realizing just how close to death he had been, if not for my coming to stop him.

_I'm really sorry, I had no idea..._he thought.

"It's fine, you have Alice now," I said, looking away, "Now, we just need to get Bella."

I turned to Alice a second later, still on Jasper's lap, "Do you know where she is?"

Alice nodded, sitting in the empty seat next to Jasper, taking this seriously. "She's in Cuba."

At her words, we felt the plane change course, from southeast to west. Her eyes glazed over for a moment as I took a look in her mind.

_A vampire with black curly hair—Leo, I realized—answered the phone, then his face grew stern and said yes once then hung up. He went to the reinforced steel door and opened it._

"_Enjoy your meal, Bella? Well, it's time to move," he said, then the vision went black._

Alice stared at me with wide eyes, wondering where Leo was going to take her next. I bared my teeth at the thought of Leo moving her anywhere, much less touching or ordering her.

"Sam, please," I gritted, not needing to say more—everyone knew what we needed to do. Get there as fast as possible. I watched the gauges of the aircraft. We were going at top speeds, and I felt that it was still not enough.

I kept an eye on Alice's mind, waiting for any new visions concerning Bella. I was not disappointed.

_The aircraft landed in the middle of the forest near where Bella was held captive in Cuba and the group of people on the plane sped out of the plane, getting to the destination. When I saw myself enter the dwelling, I pulled ahead of others, and reached the fifth floor and crashed through the door where she is—or was. All he—I, found, was an empty room. I saw myself looking at the door where Bella was held and it was open wide. No one was in there._

I let out a cry of frustration, we were too late and Jasper held a tighter hold on Alice, trying to send soothing waves over me and her. It was no use, my mind was in overdrive, wanting to tear something apart as I sat in my seat stoically, refusing to move for fear of destroying something.

"We're going to be too late," Alice said, explaining ourselves. "I can't see anything else. I don't know where Bella is going to be at!"

Rubbing the area between my eyes with my thumb and finger, trying to regain control over myself.

"We'll go there and find out if they left any clues," Eleazar said, his voice somber. "At the very least, you'll be able to learn the scents of Leo."

I nodded grimly, it was all we could expect at this point.

"While we are getting to Cuba, we should get in contact with Carlisle and Emmet," Alice said.

I saw in her mind of brief visions of our family members and they were doing the best they could to make snap decisions and making their actual decisions unknown. We couldn't rely on Alice's vision in finding them.

"Do we have numbers for both parties?" Jasper wondered, looking at Tanya. She took her phone out, nodding.

"If they haven't changed it recently, but I can still hunt down for their numbers if they did," she said, dialing Carlisle's number then hung up a second later with a frown when we heard the error message. She frowned as she dialed Emmet's, wondering if Carlisle was okay.

We heard the telltale ringing on the other end of the phone and we waited.

"_Hello, Tanya,"_ Emmet answered.

"Hi Emmet," she greeted then looked over to me.

I gestured to Tanya to give me the phone.

"Hey Emmet," I said.

"Edward, what's going on?" he asked, sounding curious. I realized that this was not part of the plan we discussed, I was supposed to see a coven in South America.

"It's Alice and Bella," I said, "We got Alice out."

"Yes! Is she all right? What do we do now?" he asked, enthusiastic at the news. "What about Bella? Did you find her?"

"No, that's the bad news, where are you? Start coming to Cuba," I said. "I'll see you there."

"Cuba? Did she hide out there or something?" he asked, confused.

"She was... kidnapped," I said with a sigh.

"Well, we're in the Keys in Florida actually, so we could make a quick jaunt over to the island," he said and my heart dared to hope at the idea of them getting to Bella before they left until I looked at Alice. Emmet was still too late and I let out a sigh, beating myself up for trying to hope.

"Do you have Carlisle's number?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have the new number," he said, reciting the number to me.

"Thanks, Emmet. All right, we'll see you in about an hour or so," I said then hung up. I dialed the new number in and waited.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Hey, Carlisle," I greeted, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. It had been over six months since I talked to him last on the phone.

"Hey Edward, everything all right?" he asked.

"We got Alice," I said and silence filled in for a few moments then I heard squealing in the background.

"You got Alice out?! When?" Esme asked, frantically. "Are you okay? How did you get in and out? You're not hurt anywhere are you? Does this mean Jasper is back with you again?"

I laughed quietly, "Mom, we got her out just now and yeah, we're okay, yes, Jasper is back, we were stupid, I know."

"But how _did_ you get Alice out?" Carlisle asked.

"The wolves," I answered.

"Clever, who's all with you?"

"The Denali coven and the original pack as well as the newer ones," I responded, "But we have something more important to worry about now. It's Bella."

"What's going on?" he asked, sounding concerned at my use of voice.

"Can you come to Cuba?" I asked, "She's there—or was, she was captured by Leo from the Volturi. Or, he was from the Volturi at least."

I heard a sharp intake of breath, "Leo?"

"I take it that you know him," I said bitterly. "It sounds like she has quite the tale, ever since she came out of hiding. She was, for the most part, on the move. Until she ran into Leo."

"We're on our way now, Edward," he said seriously, "When will you be there?"

"About forty-five minutes."

"Then I'll see you in about an hour and half. Bye Edward, I love you Alice, glad you're safe now."

"I love you too," Alice said, her face twisting up with dry tears. "Love you too mom."

"Oh sweetie, I love you too! I can't wait to see you again," Esme cried.

"Bye," I said after a few minutes of exchanging similar phrases of how we all missed each other. I then hung up, feeling happy for the first time in years. Our family was going to be reunited after almost a decade of separation. The only person missing in the picture was Bella.

Bella's POV

I heard the door opening and Leo stalked in, smirking. "Enjoy your meal, Bella? Well, it's time to move."

_Huh? What?_ I thought, bewildered as he walked over to me, taking a pair of handcuffs and put me in chains.

"Now, no funny business, we're going somewhere else," Leo said, putting a blindfold on my eyes, preventing me from realizing where we were going.

_Is he going to play more games? Did someone suspect something going on in here?_ I wondered as Leo's bodyguard led me out of the room and up the stairs. _Why are we leaving? How much time have had passed now?_

Once we were in some sort of transportation, I could not tell if it was a helicopter, a jet, or any other kind of aircraft—or even one made for land. I was completely confused in my surroundings. I knew it wasn't the same jet Leo used on the way to Cuba. I tried my best to rely on my hearing and smell. Which offered little to no clues. I tried recalling any voices that led to the change in plans and all I could remember was phone ringing and Leo answering, and saying yes only once.

Frustration mounted in my mind the further we travelled. I could almost swear we were going in circles. Maybe that was Leo's plan, throwing off my sense of direction.

"So, you never answered my question, did you enjoy the meal?" Leo asked sometime later. I glared in the direction of Leo's voice and looked away. I still felt awful about taking the girl's life. It wasn't fair.

"I had to try and test a new experiment, you see," Leo went on, ignoring my fury on my face.

_An experiment? What? Is that his game?!_ I thought frantically, wondering what he had done to the girl.

"I noticed in the memories of the phone you had, that you have a very good control over your thirst. You had no idea how long you resisted until you gave in, do you?" Leo asked.

_It must have been six weeks! I wouldn't have tried to take her life any sooner than that, knowing me..._ I pondered, remembering the first time I had drunk blood. I had lasted a good two or so weeks, maybe two and a half was pushing it. For a newborn, I imagined, that was pretty good.

_Then again, I _was_ distraught over what had happened..._

"I'll tell you," Leo said after a moment, letting me think about how long I had been in that room. I feared what Leo was going to say, There was something in his voice that made me dread what I was going to hear.

"You lasted four days with the girl."

_No! No, it can't be! He's lying,_ I blanched at his words. _He's trying to mess with my mind. Don't believe him for a second._

"Want to know the secret?" he asked, as though he was doing me a great favor. He chuckled, ignoring my disgusted face. "A few of my... co-workers have been working on something. They're not pleased when they captured a few vampires _different_ from us, and the prisoners would refuse the blood of human for long periods of time, say, five weeks, before feeding again. So, we developed a formula just for them. _Just_ for you."

"A torture device," I murmured, wondering who else they were torturing with this method. This was obviously made for vegetarian vampires. I remembered Alice and shuddered. She must be in so much pain.

Leo chuckled again, "Yes, precisely."

"I hate you," I spat, wishing I could get out of this chair and attack him. Unfortunately, I couldn't for several reasons—one, I was handcuffed, two, this chair also had the same kind of metal chaining me down, and three, the bodyguard was sitting between the two of us. Despite that, I thrashed in my seat, trying to find weak spot but the vampire next to me slapped me across the face with such force that surprised me more than anything else.

"You better stop that," Leo said mildly, "it's not wise to test us."

I merely snarled at him and then I began breaking down, sobbing.

_Edward...! I need you so badly,_ I thought, feeling hopeless in this situation. I felt completely blind, with no clue as to where I was going, or why he was torturing me. _Please Edward, even if you still don't love me, I need you! All I ever want is you, Edward._

* * *

Again, feel free to follow me on twitter (link in profile) so you can know when the next updates are. smile

Authors are not blind like bats, but they certainly use something like an echolocation by the way of reviews.


	29. Burning Planes

Bella's POV

"It really can't have been four days!" I exclaimed after gathering myself, trying to understand how I could have thought six weeks had passed. My sense of timing would have told me that its been days, not weeks. I only heard laughter from other vampires in response to my outburst. I scowled.

"It's true, you lasted only four days," Leo said, dealing another blow to my self-esteem. "How else would have the girl lasted any longer than that?"

I snapped my head in Leo's direction at his statement, realizing that I should have known. Known that the girl wouldn't have had lasted six weeks without food or water. _How did he do it? What did he say about the formula?_

"What did you put in that formula?" I demanded, needing to know how Leo did it, how he took control of my senses. Of my monster within, turning me inside out, becoming raw.

"I'll just tell you one aspect about it, not everything, nothing about the ingredients. It's still top secret you know. But it should be rather obvious to you."

"Tell me," I growled, wanting his tirade to end.

"Bella, Bella, why should I _tell_ you? You're so much fun to tease, to torture, to play with. Seeing you all worked up like this, it simply brings a smile to my face, dear."

I let out a loud growl, gnashing my teeth as I tried to attack him but the chains held me down.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I should look into some sort of electrocution or some other way to discourage fighting..." he muttered to himself. "Well, anyway, thing is—we discovered just _why_ some humans are certain vampire's siren's song. Making their blood so much more potent than other humans, that they lose all sense of rationality and simply... attack," he said.

My mind recalled to the day Edward had explained this phenomena in reaction to my blood. How he had desired my blood more than anything in his entire existence.

"La tua cante," I murmured. He sounded surprised by my knowledge when he shifted in his seat. I could picture that he was wearing a face that of a surprised look.

"Yes... exactly, it's all purely science though. We've actually been researching the matter for about thirty years now."

"What do you know?" I asked, hoping to hear more about this. To know why exactly Edward had lusted after my blood when I was a human.

"Ah, curious _now_, are we?" he chuckled, standing up from his seat and began pacing. I was glad I did not have to see him, shooting looks my way. "It's all about the iron levels in the blood. When a human is is born a vampire through their rebirth, their blood makeup is carried into their vampire life. After some time, we found the link why some blood are more alluring than others.. It just so happens that when a human who share the identical blood makeup as the vampire's, the vampire becomes relentless—wanting, wishing more than anything else in the world, for that particular blood in that human. It is the need they have, the need to refill their bodies with the same blood they had been as a human. In some cases, they even revert back to being a newborn, strength and all, but that's in the minority of the cases."

While I listened, I began to think more about Edward. _Does this mean... Edward and I had the same blood makeup?_ I wondered, feeling elated that we were somehow related, connected in a way. My heart ached at the memory of Edward, his struggles to resist my blood. Knowing that he loved me that much to resist the call of my blood. Leo continued explaining, ignoring my self-reflection moment.

"With this knowledge, I was able to extract a thread of hair from you and got your blood makeup, and made the injection for the girl. Granted, it's not as strong as the _real_ la tua cante scenario, but enough to send you into hell of your own making. How did you like trying to resist the call of that blood?" he came closer to my face, mere feet away as Leo continued. "How did you like it, falling away, giving into your own monster that desired her blood? You knew, in the back of your head, that you needed to spare her life. I saw the doubt in your eyes but you took her life out of pity, not _thirst_. Still, you couldn't resist, could you?"

The more he talked about how I gave into my instincts, the worse I felt. I_ have no control like Edward did. The formula was weak, yet, I _still_ lost control. How could I do this? How could I?_

_Oh god, I thought..._ I whimpered, causing the vampires in the room to laugh at me. _I thought I had such good control. I'm worse than _Edward_! How could I think, to imagine that I took a life, that smelled so... didn't even think about sparing her!_

A sob rose up in my throat, wishing with every fiber of my being that Victoria had never bitten me.

_Should have never jumped off then, why did I jump? Why?_

_Because I wanted to hear him, dummy! But now, I'm never going to see him. No matter how long I'm going have to wait. Eternity... eternity without him is hell. Do I even have a soul anymore? I took her life! My father's!_

If I did not garner as much control as Edward had done for me when I was human, then I deserved nothing but death.

_Please, God, Death, just take me. I don't want to be here anymore._

Left in my own thoughts, Leo left me alone, wallowing in my own misery.

_I should just die now, no one's coming for me,_ I knew, _no one is. How could they hope to rescue me, if they even want to? Even if they did rescue me now, would they still want me around? Knowing that I have no real control over my thirst?Jasper..._

I thought of Jasper's past then, remembering how he had to try hard not to fall into the wayside because he had Alice at his side.

_Yes, _they_ would still want me around, but would Edward? Knowing that I'm even worse than him for having less control than him? He would hate himself, regretting that he ever came into my life in the first place... Oh _God, _please kill me. Take me away. Just kill me, _ I thought, trying to think of a way to off myself right now. _Crash the plane?_

_Yes, it will catch on fire... Take Leo with me..._

"Bella, Bella, _Bella_!" a voice cried out, "Listen to me, they _forced_ it on _you_. You are not a monster. Not like me—not by a long shot, Bella. I _chose_ to take their lives. You had no choice."

I recognized it, the voice I had not heard in so long, the one that spoke to me in my head when I was human. I blinked behind the blindfold in surprise.

_But, please, I want to die. Let me crash this plane, _I thought, formulating a plan in my head. I had to think fast, and thanked to whoever granted me the ability to think faster than a human's mind.

"You _need_ to keep yourself alive, you're not a monster," Edward gritted as he kept talking, snapping me out of the suicidal haze I was in.

_Edward? _I thought, trying to understand why, of all the times in my vampire life, I was having delusions._ Don't they go away when you become a vampire? They're mental illnesses! Vampires don't get mentally ill!_

"Bella," he whispered now, begging, "I love you, more than anything. Please, don't try to crash this plane. Keep yourself alive—for _me_, please?"

The pleading voice, it tore at my heart, I began to sob out loud. I missed his voice so much, that I gave up trying to plan the demise of my life and theirs on this plane—I was sure it was a plane now—and live a little while longer. Maybe, after Leo was done with me, he would let me go. Then I would be free to search the world for Edward again.

_Yes, I'll keep myself alive a little longer,_I resolved, thanking my delusions for staying and keeping me alive.

I sat there, waiting for the plane to land somewhere. My mind began to wander, thinking what I could do to bring the delusions back, to hear his heavenly voice again.

_No, that's what got me in trouble in the first place, _I scolded myself. _Don't even go down that road again. I _do_ have all eternity to find him and his family. I need to get Alice out, to reunite them all, since this is my fault for tearing them apart._

I sighed, feeling at peace for the moment in the midst of my turmoiling thoughts. I felt it then, it was slight, but there—a descent.

_Finally!_ I thought to myself, then began dreading what was to come. _What are they going to do now? Are they going to feed me another human? _

I shuddered at the thought and Leo chuckled.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything to you," he said in what was supposed to be a reassuring voice. But it did nothing to alleviate my fears. "Really, we won't."

"You're just going to try and feed me another human, making me one of your sick experiments," I snarled.

Leo sighed, exasperated, "We won't do that either. We just wanted a change of scenery!"

I rolled my eyes, not believing him, but I didn't press further. Less I caused entertainment or irritation for Leo, the less I might be forced in doing something. The plane landed then and the big vampire unchained me and led me off the aircraft. I tried to figure out where I was so I could plan an escape, a way out. The smell reminded me of a beach on a hot day—without the ocean. Almost like my old home in Arizona.

_Desert! I'm in a desert, but _where_ in the _world_ am I?_ I wondered as the vampire tugged me along a path.

"Okay David, just put her there," Leo said as the vampire—whose name I now knew, led me to a chair and set me down. "No funny business," my tormentor said, doing something with a machine.

I felt myself tense up when I heard a small object sliding into something.

"Unchain her," Leo ordered David, "and stay alert."

David took the chains off my feet and hands and I rubbed my wrists absentmindedly, wondering what were my chances of escaping now. I tried to take the blindfold off, but David quickly stopped my hands from moving any higher than my jawline. I let out a growl.

"Andrew, the human please," Leo said a moment later.

"You said you wouldn't do anything!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. _How did I miss the human? How?! Who is Andrew?!_

David pushed me against the chair roughly, sitting down again. Then I heard a heartbeat a second later. The smell wasn't appealing, not like the girl's. Horror began to fill me when I realized what was going on. Leo was going to drug the human with my blood makeup!

"Please," I began to beg, not wanting to give into the monster in me. _"Please_ don't do this."

"I'm making the formula stronger, so I need to test it out," Leo stated, ignoring my pleads. "I told my coworkers what we needed to adjust and Andrew here have brought the new formula. So, be a good sport and take it like a _vegetarian_ vampire that you are."

I knew his voice was mocking me, it made my body seethe with anger. I took a deep breath, trying my best to be like Edward, resist the human blood as hard as I could, with everything I had. I focused solely on Edward and my love for him. I began to wonder if his voice would come and help me stay focused. I waited.

_No, you can't rely on his voice all the time! Remember, don't go looking for his voice, find the _real_ him!_ I told myself as I listened to Leo preparing—I imagined—the needle to inject into the human. _You can do this, Edward resisted me, we kissed, we held each other. He _drank_ my blood to take the venom away, and _pulled_ away. I can do this!_

Determined, I sat there, not breathing.

"Oh now, don't be like this Bella," Leo scolded playfully, "You'll have to breathe so I can see if this works."

I sat there resolutely, not wanting to grant his wishes.

"All right, I'm going to inject it now. David, make sure she breathes, do whatever you have to do"

"With _pleasure_," David said with a grin in his voice.

I swallowed thickly, wondering what sort of pain I was due in for. _Oh God, please, please, _please_!_ I begged in my mind, I tried with everything I had not to breathe in panic. I did not want to know how much faster this newer formula worked, and I did not want to find out.

David hit me across my face with the back of his hand, sending me into a wall of rocks. Getting up shakily, I realized that we were still outside. Standing my ground, I waited for David, not breathing.

"Bella, you really should give in, it's not in our nature to resist human blood you know. I'm only doing you a favor," Leo said. "Whatever those _Cullens_ told you, is not the right way of life."

"Shut up! You don't dictate how I live," I spat. David took this moment to deal a blow to my abdomen, causing me to gasp. Unthinking in the midst of pain, I inhaled.

Succulent. Sweet. It's pure blood cried for me.

_No! This isn't me!_ I yelled at myself, shaking my head.

_Oh, so many ways to drain that human of blood, how should I go about it?_

_Remember that girl! I wanted to save her, you can save yourself from this human! Save this life from _them_!_

Still blinded in my vision, I struggled against the primal urges in me, the need to satiate my thirst was getting harder to resist.

"Yes, that's a good girl, give in," I heard from someone. I latched onto that voice as it grounded me in reality. The words he uttered caused so much anger in me, raw, pure unadulterated _hate._

_Why should I give in to you?! _I wanted to yell at him.

"Yes, why should you give in, Bella?" another voice—within my own mind—told me. "Don't tell him, he'll try to destroy you. You're stronger than this. You _are_ as strong as me, love."

I closed my eyes, focusing on his voice to prevent myself from giving into the monster I was. I remembered the day I walked into the Biology room, his anger showed clearly on his face, his thirst overpowering his senses. I knew I was like that right now, and I had to do what I can to resist.

Images of me kissing Edward, cuddling against his cold, hard body, while he ignored his impulses to end my life.

Ignoring the pull of the human's blood, I remained where I was, moving not a twitch. I knew I had to hold out as long as I could. After I deemed safe in not taking a step forward, I took the blindfold off, glaring hatefully at the human man before me, reminding me how Edward appeared to me in that first science class. He looked terrified. I noticed belatedly that all of us, save the human, were glittering brightly in the sunlight. My own reflected onto the human, making myself appear even more inhuman.

"Don't worry," I murmured with a smile, "I'm trying."

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was as the human spoke.

"What are you trying?" he asked and I looked back at him, daring not to breathe too much in his presence.

"Not to kill you," I answered. "Where are we?"

Before the human could answer, Leo ran forward and snapped his neck and fell to the ground with a thump—he lasted less than a second. I looked up at Leo, who looked disappointed, and I felt resigned. There was no way I could have saved the human.

"I was sure this formula would work... it almost did, didn't it?" he asked me.

I remained silent, not wanting him to speed up his research, or start producing the formula that was used on me. I feared for Alice's sanity, and other vegetarian vampires. Leo sighed and walked away, gesturing to David with a hand, signaling something. David walked forward and before I could react, he chained me up quickly, it nearly became a blur.

"We're leaving, we need to stay on the move," Leo said as David hauled me back to the plane.

Panic set in. We were going back on the plane.

"I'm not going with you! Just let me go!" I yelled, thrashing in David's arms.

"I'll let you go when I feel like it," Leo said with a smirk. "Blindfold, please."

"Leo!" I growled, squirming as Andrew put on the blindfold. Before I was cloaked in darkness again, I realized there were six other vampires in Leo's company. No chance of escaping.

_Crash the plane,_ came the morbid thought as I started planning again. _Crash it. Make it burn, kill Leo._

* * *

Readers have the right to remain silent—or they could review. It will not be used against them in the court of law. smile


	30. To Eternity

Bella's POV

The morbid thoughts continued in my mind. Thinking of ways of how I could break free of these chains and set the fire to the plane.

_Leo is a bastard, he should not be existing. He needs to burn._

"Bella, do we need to go over this again? You realize you'll kill yourself too? Please don't try to kill him yourself, Bella," Edward pleaded in my mind.

I sighed, pulling away from the morbid thoughts again.

_I don't want to take _another_ life, Edward!_ I thought, fearing for my sanity when Leo would put more humans, drugged with my blood makeup, setting them literally under my nose.

"You did well with the human back there, just keep doing that, Bella. I am so proud of you, love. Just, _please_, don't ever do anything to end yourself," he continued.

_Edward... I love you so much, Edward, I miss you so _much_,_ I thought as my heart broke into pieces. I waited for him to profess his love to me. The voice didn't answer, and remained silent. _Edward?_

_Edward? Are you there? Edward! Please talk to me!_

Silence reigned in my mind, and a sob rose up in my throat. I never felt so alone more than this moment in the past forty years of my existence. _Why isn't he talking to me?_ I thought frantically.

The plane took a steep nosedive to the ground, snapping me out of my thoughts. While I was lost in my own thoughts, I had not realized how loud it had gotten in this aircraft. _What the--?_

"Lose them! Lose them now!" Leo demanded.

Edward's POV

We touched down in Cuba and few moments later, Emmet and Rosalie found us.

"Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed, running up to her as the short girl ran to the blonde and hugged each other tightly. "I missed _you_ so _much_! Are you all right?"

Emmet pulled both girls into a bear hug as Alice answered her question.

"Yes Rosalie, I missed you guys too," Alice said with a somber smile. She hugged Emmet back, grinning at her big brother. "Missed you Emmet."

"I really miss your spunk, Alice," Emmet said seriously then let her go. Alice turned to Rosalie, lightening up the mood with a grin.

"I can't believe how much of the world I was missing out... I mean, the fashion from three years ago was so atrocious and insane, I'm not sure if I'm happy that I was held in Volturi."

Rosalie giggled and simply held her sister. "I missed going shopping with you, Alice," she reminisced.

"Wait... _no_!" Alice gasped in horror, "You _enjoyed _the fashion trends from three years ago? Why are you keeping _those clothes_ in your closet?! Get your closet capsule out! I knew my being away must have corrupted your sense of fashion!"

Rosalie tugged her purse closer to herself protectively, "No it hasn't. I happened to like it!"

"Girls..." Emmet snorted, walking over to me and pulled me into a bear hug. "I missed you too. What was that fight about anyway?" he asked, looking at Jasper and me.

"Just missing our girls," Jasper muttered. "We weren't really thinking."

"Figures," was all he had to say. I saw his thoughts.

_Eesh, I could never imagine going crazy enough to break away from one of my brothers... Rosalie... Maybe I might. Man, I'm glad she's got no talents but for her love..._

"So," I interrupted his thoughts, "Carlisle and Esme will be meeting with us shortly, in about half an hour. Sam's sent the location signal to them so they'll land here soon."

"Is that wise? Won't that broadcast our location to the _others?_" Emmet asked, frowning as we continued to ignore the girls blabbering on about fashion and why the fashion from three years ago did _not_ suck.

Alice broke out of her tirade for a moment, and stared at Emmet reassuringly, "No _they_ won't, Emmet, don't worry. I've already seen it. And yes, Rosalie, how can those four colors ever match? It's _awful."_

Satisfied with Alice's words, we stayed where we were, catching up on what we had seen in this world since our separation. Soon, Carlisle's plane landed next to ours and the couple stepped out of the aircraft.

"Alice!" Esme squealed, running up to her and gripped her into a tight hug. "Oh _sweetie_, I am _so_ sorry for leaving you all alone. If we had _any_ idea..."

"Esme, mom," Alice said with a gentle smile as she hugged her back, "It's no one's fault. The real fault in this situation lies with the Volturi. What we need to do right now is to find out where Bella is."

"You don't know where she is?" Carlisle asked, creasing his eyebrows in concern.

_If she can't find her, then how are we going to find her now?_

"You said something about Leo..." he said, looking at me and I nodded, gesturing to Eleazar. "Ah, old friend, good to see you!"

"Likewise, Carlisle," he said with a grin. His face grew serious as he spoke of Leo, "He's hidden her away. They somehow got the tip to move out of Cuba. I cannot imagine that Leo is still working for the Volturi, but how else would he figure out how to subvert Alice's visions?"

"Me either," Carlisle said darkly, looking at me as he reviewed his memories.

Leo's time at the Volturi, to say the least, was filled with trouble for everyone, including the three brothers.

_Unless..._ Carlisle thought for a moment, _he was offered a reward in helping them out against us. The way he was cast out from the guard was humiliating to say the least. Why would he ever go back there?_

Eleazar's thoughts were running along in the same vein as Carlisle's were. I viewed their memories, benefiting from seeing two perspectives, listening to their Italian conversations of the past.

"_Leo, what are you doing?" Aro asked in older Italian dialect as the black curly man entered the throne room._

"_Following _your_ orders, with some of _my_ flair along the way," he answered with a smirk. Cauis gritted his teeth in anger._

"_Because of what you did, you caused a panic outbreak in humans—in _New York, _no less! Of all the places in the world, you had to--" Cauis said and snapped his mouth shut as he looked at Aro. _

"_Yes, you just simply had to reveal ourselves to the humans. Now there's all sorts of silly mobs trying to kill us, only killing each other for their own personal gains. Like the Salem witch hunts not too long ago. Wasting human lives is a needless waste, when they could be producing more humans for us to drink from. We ordered _you_ to kill the clan that was making trouble, and what did you do? Come here," Aro ordered, lifting his hand._

_Leo rolled his eyes as he approached the most powerful vampire in the world and touched his hand for a moment then withdrew his finger._

"_The reports were not exaggerating," Aro stated, "if anything, they were understated. You _tangled_ humans in front of newborns and other well respecting clans and released our prey before you killed the rogue vampires. You never made any attempts to go after the humans that saw our existence, yes?"_

"_That's right sir," Leo said with a cocked head and a smirk._

"_And you have no regrets, whatsoever?" Aro asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes sir," Lea answered with a bigger grin. Aro sighed, shaking his head._

"_Get out of our sights and never associate yourself with us. We do not want to work with a bumbling fool like yourself. You have the patience of a hungry lion, and an IQ of a monkey scratching his behind with a beanstalk. Get out, before I order someone to put you out of our sights—permanently. We just about had enough of your antics, Leo. You do not execute our orders with professionalism that it requires. You have got five minutes, _mongrel, _leave."_

_Leo's eyes went wide at the insulting word—mongrel—and backed away. Looking at Carlisle and Eleazar, begging for anyone to help him._

Alice gasped and I looked into her mind as the vision played out in our thoughts.

_Bella struggled against the human that stood in front of her. The man was shaking, his eyes wild with terror of what was to come. Bella took her blindfold off, taking her surroundings in as she stared with contempt. When she saw the human, her face seemed to soften._

"_Don't worry," Bella murmured with a smile, "I'm trying."_

_She looked around, trying to take in her surrounds as the human spoke._

"_What are you trying?" he asked curiously and she looked back at him, not breathing._

"_Not to kill you," was the answer. "Where are we?"_

"_Um, we're about fifty miles south of Cairo, Egypt," he answered, and then Leo killed him by snapping his neck._

I stared at the group once we knew the location. "Leave, now. Cairo."

With that, two groups split up, half to Carlisle's plane, and the other to Eleazar's. "How much time we got?" Eleazar asked, setting the plane's destination for Cairo.

"The vision, according to the sun's position, will take place in about two hours," Alice answered confidently.

"It'll be close," Sam said with a frown as both planes took off.

During the duration of the flight, both planes were in silence, daring not to break any of the pilot's concentration, or Alice's from viewing her future. I kept my attention on Alice's thoughts, waiting for anything else that might clue in on what will happen to her after Leo killed the human.

As the planes crossed the Egypt border, Alice gasped as a vision took hold.

"_Not to kill you," was the answer. "Where are we?"_

_Before the human could answer, Leo snapped his neck, using snap decision before he realized what was going on. Leo stared at Bella with disappointment._

"_I was sure this formula would work... it almost did, didn't it?" he asked her. _

_She remained silent as both stared at each other for several long moments. Leo sighed and walked away, gesturing to a large vampire with a hand, signaling something. The vampire walked forward and he chained her up so fast that it nearly became a blur._

"_We're leaving, we need to stay on the move," Leo said as the vampire hauled her back to the plane. _

"_I'm not going with you! Just let me go!" Bella roared, thrashing in the brutish vampire's arms._

"_I'll let you go when I feel like it," Leo said with a smirk. "Blindfold, please."_

"_Leo!"_

I let out a growl, not liking what Leo was doing to her as I snapped off both my armrests and muttered an apology to Eleazar.

"How much longer?" I asked through my teeth. She was getting so close, I could feel in my dead heart.

"In a few minutes, Eleazar will see the plane on the radar in about two minutes," Alice said, making Eleazar and Sam to become even more attentive to the radar in front of them. "It'll be a blue marking on the bottom right corner of the screen."

"Thank you Alice," Eleazar said, making a change in direction to make the marking to be

in the center. Eleazar then turned on the radio to Carlisle's plane so that they would hear what was going on.

"In about ten seconds," Alice said a sometime later in the tensed silence. A blip resounded throughout the room of the aircraft.

Sam throttled the plane forward, spotting the plane on the horizon.

"How are we going to get her down to the ground?" Eleazar asked Alice.

"We're just going to chase them, Carlisle's on the left, and we on the left of the plane. They will run out of fuel in about ten hours," Alice said.

"Provided they didn't do anything," I added darkly to what Alice wasn't saying. In some of her possible visions, it showed a burning plane. In others, showed two burning planes. He couldn't risk that—losing his family and Bella.

"Right..." Alice said somberly and then explained to the others of some of the possible visions.

The people of both aircrafts were silent for several moments.

"And how will we avoid that scenario?" Eleazar asked quietly.

"We can't, it's Bella's decision. If we could just communicate with her..." Alice said with a groan. "She's trying to bring the plane down or wait for us. If she does try to bring the plane down, it's up to Leo—he will affect how many of us will die in her attempt."

I closed my eyes, praying with all of my might that I could simply send her my thoughts, to let her know that she would be okay if she just left the rescuing up to us. I gritted my teeth, and I was sure that if I had steel in between my teeth, it would be dust by now.

_Bella, Bella, please don't do anything, don't do anything. Don't do anything. Leave the rescuing up to us. Bella, Bella, Bella, love... Don't do anything please, don't. Leave the rescuing up to us. I love you, love._

I knew it was useless, but it comforted me somehow in some small way as I kept repeating the chant in my mind, trying with everything I got in my power to relay my thoughts to her. The planes continued their chase after Leo as I kept focusing all my concentration on her. I could only imagine what I would do when I first saw her—for the first time in two score years.

_I love you, I love you, please leave it up to us, don't do anything rash._

"Edward?" a timid voice asked and I snapped my eyes open, looking around the room for the unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there?" I asked suspiciously, causing the attention of everyone except the pilots on me.

_Edward, are you alright?_ Jasper asked, concerned, wondering if I had snapped. Emmet's thoughts wondered if it was possible for a vampire to go insane. I shook my head, trying to detect the voice.

"Edward? Are... why do you sound confused? You're in my mind, you know, have been since I was a human..." the voice said, making me confused even more.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a... a part of your delusions! I'm not—I can't be delusional, who are _you?"_ I demanded, ignoring the now panicking thoughts of my friends and family.

Nothing came in reply, and I grew frustrated, wondering what human could have had delusions since she was a human.

_No... it can't be... Are you... Bella?_

"Oh boy, now my delusions really _have_ gone overboard. I'm _now_ thinking that you actually exist!" Bella said, twisting some of the pain into my heart.

_I exist? What? She's throwing the words I said back at me! _I panicked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"...You're joking, are you actually _talking_ to me, not my delusional Edward, but the _real_ Edward?" she asked.

Her question had made me blink, stunning me into silence. Was this not the first time she heard me? Was something wrong with her? I dearly hoped not.

"Edward? Please don't do this to me again, I hate not hearing your voice! Talk to me!"

"Okay, then do me a favor, whatever you do, do _nothing._ Alice's vision shows that if you tried anything, one or two planes will clash, crash or catch fire," I said seriously, but overjoyed with the fact that my wish had been granted. I was _talking_ to her. How, I did not know.

"Really? Is that all I have to do? Just sit here like a pretty doll?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Please don't do this to me, you know I love you, always had, have and always will?" I pleaded when I sensed her thoughts about still wanting to do something as I heard Bella sigh in her thoughts.

He's definitely a delusion. They're becoming more real, I must, really must be going crazy now. I can't listen to him anymore. Hm," she muttered to herself as though she was picking up where she left off on her train of thought, "once I trick David to unchain me, then I can do something to Leo and make this plane crash and burn. The voice of Edward does nothing for me anymore. I bet Leo is doing something to make me believe that we are actually being pursued. Maybe he found out about my delusions and is trying to break me so that I could be even more insane?"

I shuddered at the thought of Bella be broken down by Leo, and it only fueled my anger for the vampire. I had never desired to kill anyone more in this world. _Even my anger at James pales in comparision!_

I looked at Jasper, his thoughts only confirmed what I was thinking. He looked truly terrified by my raging, fiery hatred for Leo. I took a deep breath. _Edward... I never want to cross paths with you, what's going on?_

"Bella, don't do this to me, I'm not a delusion, love," speaking out for the benefit of everyone, knowing that they would want to know what was going on and to let them know that I was still sane. It failed. however.

"I'm sorry son... but I think you're going bonkers," Carlisle said over the intercom. "I understand for the need to be with Bella again, but you'll only make this harder on yourself by talking as though she can hear you."

I ignored him as I waited for Bella to talk to me. Instead, all I heard was more suicidal thoughts.

"Oh god," Alice muttered to herself and looked at me with horrified eyes. "She's going to do something mad!"

The vision in Alice's mind differed nothing from what was being planned in Bella's mind. It was exactly as she was planning. And succeed, the vision seemed almost irreversible.

"Is there a way to try and change this around?" I asked Alice as I gritted my teeth.

She closed her eyes as she watched several possibilities running through her mind. Before she could say anything else, I realized what I had to do.

"Bella, listen to me for a moment. Leo is not tricking you. Alice says that the plane will run out of fuel in about nine and half hours. One of the pilots will say this in about thirty seconds," I said, hoping she was listening to me and not ignoring.

Her thoughts went silent with her self-reflection questions for a moment, relieving me from her suicidal thoughts. Then I heard the pilot's words through her thoughts.

"_Sir, we can't outrun them forever, we will run out of fuel in nine and half hours._ No way. He's telling the truth! Oh god, Alice is safe with Edward! Is that true?" she asked me with hopeful in her voice.

"Yes love, she is right here with me."

Bella's POV

"I love you, I love you, please leave it up to us, don't do anything rash," Edward broke through my thoughts, distracting me from listening to the antics of the pilots. I smiled, wondering if my mind finally made Edward answer my wish.

"Edward?" I called out, testing to see if he was still there.

"Who's there?" Edward asked, causing confusion in me.

_What in the world?_

_Edward? Are... why do you sound confused? You're in my mind, you know, have been since I was a human.. _I said to Edward, trying to figure out this new Edward.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a... a part of your delusions! I'm not—I can't be delusional, who are _you?"_ he demanded and I felt taken aback by his accusations and demands.

I sat there for several long minutes, debating whether or not this new Edward was another figment of my imagination.

"No... it can't be... Are you... Bella?" Edward asked, sounding awed by this knowledge.

I snorted to myself.

_Oh boy, now my delusions really _have_ gone mad. I'm now thinking that you actually exist! That he's actually _talking _to me, somehow... _I thought with derision.

"I exist? What? She's throwing the words I said back at me!"he exclaimed as though he was not talking to me. Something clicked in me then and I began to dare to hope.

_...You're joking, are you actually _talking_ to me, not my delusional Edward, but the _real_ Edward?_ I asked with skepticism.

I heard nothing in reply and I panicked. I wondered if my real Edward or delusions were trustworthy enough to answer when I needed them the most.

_Edward? Please don't do this to me again, I hate not hearing your voice! Talk to me!_

"Okay, then do me a favor, whatever you do, do _nothing._ Alice's vision shows that if you tried anything, one or two planes will clash, crash or catch fire," he said seriously.

_Really? Is that all I have to do? Just sit here like a pretty doll?_ I asked sarcastically once I realized he mentioned Alice—who was supposedly still in captivity. _I don't think so._

"Please don't do this to me, you know I love you, always had, have and always will?" he continued to plead.

I sighed, shaking my head, marveling at how creative my brain had gotten. To go as far as to make me think that he was finally able to talk via some kind of mental link, and then free me out of this horrible place.

_Yes, he's definitely a delusion. They're becoming more real, I must, really must be going crazy now. I can't listen to him anymore. Hm,_ I muttered in my thoughts, o_nce I trick David to unchain me, then I can do something to Leo and make this plane crash and burn. The voice of Edward does nothing for me anymore. I bet Leo is doing something to make me believe that we are actually being pursued_. _Maybe he found out about my delusions and is trying to break me so that I could be even more insane?_

"Bella, don't do this to me, I'm not a delusion, love," Edward bit out, breaking through my thoughts. I barely heeded any thoughts of him as I pondered my next course of action.

_If it's true that Leo has figured out about my delusions, then he really deserves to die a fiery death,_ I thought, finally deciding on goading David into freeing me. _I'm never going to be with Edward ever again. I can't wait any longer._

I opened my mouth to start goading David, when Edward interrupted me _again._

"Bella, listen to me for a moment. Leo is not tricking you. Alice says that the plane will run out of fuel in about nine and half hours. One of the pilots will say this in about thirty seconds," he said.

_Huh? No, he's lying._ _How could he make such claims when he doesn't have Alice?_

"Sir, we can't outrun them forever, we will run out of fuel in nine and half hours," one of the pilots said, shocking me to the core as all my preconceived notions about the world had been ripped away from me. _No way. He's telling the truth! Oh god, Alice is safe with Edward! Is that true?_ I asked him with hope. I heard chuckling then he answered with loving in his voice that I had not truly heard in so long.

"Yes love, she is right here with me. We're trying to get to you, but we don't want to shoot you down or anything. Please, hang in there," Edward said. "We're all coming for you."

I let out a squeal of delight, grabbing the attention of Leo and others.

"What's the matter with you? Have you gone insane now?" Leo asked, impatience running through his words. I giggled, deciding to play the part that I had been up to only moments ago.

"I just thought of a great plan, I'm going to crash this plane, and kill you. I want you to die a fiery death, Leo. And I just thought of a way. You see, I have these delusions in my head for some days now. I haven't had them since I was a human."

"Oh really now?" Leo asked, sound intrigued. I could only wish that the blindfold was off so I could read his face. "Do tell."

"See, I have been hearing my beloved Edward and he told me how to kill you all by goading David into freeing me," I said with a smug grin. "Then bring you all down."

Leo guffawed for a moment, and turned away from me, shaking his head. "You_ have_ gone insane... I wonder if that blood from the girl brought the delusions back...?" he muttered to himself, finding me no threat.

But his words made me stop my thoughts as my body ran cold.

_Could it be? Did her blood bring back the delusions? But why haven't I heard him when I was a newborn? What's going on?_ I wondered, becoming confused.

"Bella, don't worry about him right now, just focus on not bringing attention to yourself," Edward said and then I became unsure of whether or not this was the real Edward or the fake one. "I'm here, right behind you on the plane. Not a delusion, love," he reassured me. I shook my head, deciding not to keep taking to Edward, for fear of not figuring out whether or not the whole thing was real. "I understand, I'll keep quiet unless I have something to tell you from Alice's visions."

_Thank you,_ I thought to him, comforted by the silence of my mind.

The further the flight wore on, the more agitated Leo became. Some hours later, I felt the plane thump from above and wondered what was happening now.

"Don't worry Bella, we decided to get you out now. We figured out a plan now. Alice saw you safe in the end," Edward told me as I heard more thumping sounds, some on the wings, some from above and on the tail of the jet.

Leo cursed and ordered the vampires at two openings, the one near the cockpit and one in the rear. I kept my eyes closed, staying still from where I was. I wondered briefly of how many had come on this trip to rescue me.

What I was not prepared for, was the stench of werewolves. And in particular, Jacob's. Then I smelled other vampires and wolves. I couldn't count them all.

_So many... all for me?_ I wondered, amazed by how large my rescuing party was. I knew then, that I _would_ get out of this safe. And in Edward's arms.

I heard noises entering the plane now and more than anything, I wished that I could see them fight. To make sure no one was hurt on the account of me. I would _never_ forgive myself, to put them all in such a danger as a moving plane, capable of catching fire. I strained my ears to listen for anyone talking. No one was. I grumbled, hating that I was missing out on the action.

Then someone suddenly stood in front of me, and the slightly familiar scent wafted in front of my nose. It was so sweet, it reminded me so much of my first love.

"Oh Bella," he murmured, taking the blindfold off my face. Before me stood my love.

My Edward. I sobbed, wishing that I could shed tears, to show just how much I had missed him. To show how my memory of him had not done Edward justice in the least. He looked so much--

Edward kissed me on my lips as he unlocked the chains off me. I had not known how he got them, but I was free now. I kissed back hungrily, and once my arms were not chained, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, never wanting to let him go. Not even the fight on the plane, perhaps the greatest battle of all time, could take my attention away from Edward.

_Let's go,_ Edward said without using his mouth to utter them. I smiled, taking advantage of the gift.

_I love you so much, Edward, more than you could ever know._

_Oh, I think I have the general idea, love,_ Edward said as we quickly made our through the battle field. I noticed then, that five pairs were fighting inside, and the rest were outside on the wings or up above. _Ready to jump?_

_What?_ I wondered incredulously. Before he could explain himself, we jumped off the plane, falling to the ground at high speeds.

"Edward! You're insane!" I yelled, clutching on to Edward tightly.

"I think that _you_ might be the one who's insane," Edward said with slight humor in his voice, but his eyes told differently. He looked concerned.

I shook my head as we watched the surface of Indian Ocean come up closer.

"Piece of cake," I said, pushing myself away from Edward, looking forward to hunting a shark to rid of my lust for human blood that I had been craving since the time in the desert. Edward looked at me in confusion.

"Ever had sushi?" I asked with a grin, causing Edward to stare at me, incredulous. I prepared to dive into the ocean and he followed suit.

_Just follow me,_ I said to him with a grin as I broke the surface of the ocean. I swam my way towards a coral reef I spotted from high above. It was bound to be teeming with fishes, and that was bound to attract some sharks.

Soon, we arrived at a reef and I grinned at Edward who obviously had not taken the time to see the reefs of the world.

_Wow, I never knew... so many different kinds of life!_ He thought, watching the animals of the sea swim around him, giving him a wide berth. I giggled in my mind. _But what do you mean, sushi? You don't mean..._

_My favorite is a shark, the best tasting blood I have ever come across, apart from a human of course,_ I said to him, swimming around as I tried to find the predator of the sea.

_A shark?_ he asked suspiciously, _I don't think anything will ever taste better than a mountain lion._

I merely shrugged my shoulders, _Be as it may, I think you'll like it._

_Why are you so confident? h_e asked, liking my new slight personality changes, then stopped swimming suddenly, _I forgot... I saw in the memories of some humans, that you were holding a shark. You _actually_ feed off them?_

I stopped swimming in surprise and stared at him in front of me. _He saw me in their memories? Had he been searching for me then?_ My love for him grew impossibly more than ever, knowing that he would go everywhere to find me.

His lack of understanding made me remember Leo's words about the call of a human's blood. If my hypothesis were to be correct, then we would have almost the same kind of taste, if not, exactly the same. I shook my head, I knew I would have to explain this to everyone later. First, I had to show him this. I knew he wouldn't understand my love for the shark's blood otherwise.

I spotted an eight-foot shark and pointed that out to Edward.

_Have your way, enjoy,_ I said with a grin.

_Won't you show me how?_ Edward asked, sounding a little frustrated. I shook my head, still smiling from ear to ear.

_My tip is to make sure your mouth is covering completely over the hole. The salt water isn't very good tasting._

_You think? _Edward asked sarcastically. When he saw that I wouldn't show him how, he rolled his eyes and swam for the shark. After a few minutes of fighting, he was finally able to feed off the shark.

_Eww, I made this such a mess, now I got the awful taste—ooh, this tastes good,_ Edward moaned in his thoughts. I giggled at his reaction in my mind, causing Edward to growl dangerously. I stopped, realizing that he was in full on hunting mode and remained silent. Once Edward was done, he swam to the ocean floor and dug a hole for the shark.

Once done covering the carcass, he swam to me, grinning. He pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek.

_You are so right, love, it was the best tasting blood I have ever tasted, apart from a human. How did you know I would enjoy it? Not many vampires ever share the same kind of... taste, if I could use such a term. You know about Emmet with his irritable bears and I with... well, used to be lions,_ Edward said, pausing to think about his preferences. I giggled again, hugging him back.

_There's a reason, but that's for another time. We have to worry about Leo and the others, _I said, swimming to get a shark quickly.

_No need, they have the situation under control._

_You can hear them from this distance? _I asked, looking up at him with surprise from my thrashing shark in my arms.

_I've honed my skills over the past few decades, _Edward said with a shrug.

_Huh... _

Then I resumed feeding, thinking about what had happened to Leo. My thoughts must have made it to his mind, for he answered the question.

_I took care of him, _ he said with a sinister smile. I shivered, wondering what he had done.

_So, he's no more?_ I asked, hopeful.

_Right love, from here on out, the eternity is ours to share with together,_ Edward said, his eyes shining with love for me. I could only imagine that mine did the same as he kissed me once I finished draining the blood of the shark and hid it.

Mine for eternity. Volturi, clans, price on heads, and the war—all be damned.

_Fin_

* * *

Hey everyone!

I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed. But I have a reason for doing so. I decided not to do much in the way with the war situation. It's just that, recently, a huge_, massive _upheaval have taken place in my life, and I did not want to leave you all hanging because of what happened in my life. I even lost all my will to write and had to force myself to write this final chapter. I mean when I say I lost the will to write, and I mean _all_ will. It's not a writer's block or anything. It has nothing to do with the plot or anything.

Still, I couldn't be any more happier in my life than I am right now. And because of that, my priorities have changed, and I am so sorry. I understand that this may make some of you angry. It also irritates me when writers just up and stop writing, or put stories on hiatus indefinitely. So, I decided the best course of action for me was to write an open-ended ending for this story (even though it is exactly where I planned the story to go, just won't be continuing it on). I even toyed with the idea about 'rocks fall, everyone dies.' But that's just not the style and even disrespects what I have done for this story. Not to mention that I already did that kind of ending in another epic-long story HP fanfic already (though not by rocks, but by some wizard-murderer on a rampage) and didn't really like that. (Mind, that story was from about 5 years ago.)

And really, the only thing of interest in dealing with the Volturi, if I were to continue writing in this story is the fact that the Romanians are now back in power, and decided to make the ruling class of the world to become a democracy. (The president/leader's term would probably be about a century in office.) I also can easily envision that in about half a millennium to a thousand, that a good half of vampire population would be vegetarians. As for the blood makeup explanation that Bella was going to give to Edward and others, I'll leave that up to your imagination. smile

(Oh and about blood makeup, you can use the idea for your stories, even though I made it up on the spot. But I do love the explanation. XD It's just a great way to explain the _la tua cante_ scientifically.)

I also think that it's best to end the story in this chapter and on a good note, before dragging the story on too much, or it might bore the readers, so that's another reason for ending the story here. I know how much you guys enjoyed it, so I won't try to milk it for all it's worth.

And if you are interested, you could read the _highly_ unoriginal alternate storyline I originally started with for this story. I assure you, that you can see why I decided not to go with that storyline. smile (It'll be in the next chapter, titled: _Alternate_ _Storyline_) It's over 11,000 (unedited) words. (And that's _another_ reason why I wanted to expand this story into a wonderful epic story that we know it, _because_ I had wanted to do an epic story. -grins-)

But really, thank you all, the readers and reviewers, for sticking with me on this journey. I just can't apologize enough if you are disappointed. As for my other story, _Live Not For Love,_ I'll be posting the rest of the story without the open-ended ending, since all the story really needed is one more chapter then it's finished. (But a long chapter, of course, like this current one -grins-) But I'll warn you, you may need kleenexes, but if you like a good story, have a read.

Lastly, I am not against the idea of someone continuing the story from this point. If you have a great idea and think you can do it, feel free!

May you all have a blessed life!

Tiffy


	31. Alternate Storyline

**Warning:** This alternate storyline is largely unedited and highly unoriginal. I left some scenes out as well, and never got the chance to fill them in. In any case, maybe you can see some of the origins of the story in this one. :] Or you can just treat it as a cookie given to you by me. And without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

I _killed_ my own father, my worst nightmare had come true. I was now completely and utterly alone. The werewolves left me, the Cullens, and now my own father. I turned over, facing the ground on my knees, sobbing, realizing I could no longer shed tears, causing my sobs to grow louder.

Why didn't they spare me, and kill me when I first begged for it? I felt even more betrayed by the thought. With a sigh, I wondered what I would do now. Should I search for the Cullens? I suppose I could, since the only other location I knew they would relocate to was Denali, Alaska. Problem was, I needed a map, and that required going back to civilization. I could not afford to lose my control now.

_Well, I'll work on that first then,_ I thought, _It's a plan. Then once I have that perfected, I'll go look._

I stopped my thoughts, _But... why should I? Edward left me in Forks._

Sighing, I stood up, this was doing nothing but causing me stress. I left the clearing, walking normally and holding my breath. I was in no rush after all, I do have all eternity now.

Twenty-two years later, after draining the last drop of a polar bear, I dropped the body to the ground and it sounded with a thud. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for a small test. I had to see if I could control myself when I was in a presence of humans. In the past two decades, I never trusted myself to be even anywhere near humans. But today, it felt different, I felt prepared.

I turned and faced where I knew the road to Denali and ran. I allowed myself to breathe for the first time on my travels. It felt exhilarating. True, it was uncomfortable to hold my breath at first, but then my body adjusted, but maybe that was a bad idea. But what was done is done and I had to test myself.

Taking a whiff of a beautiful smell, I twitched. Shaking my head, I knew I was near the roads now, but I congratulated myself for keeping in control. Stopping, I stood on a branch of a tree, closing my eyes as I smelled the humans driving by. I had no idea how long I stood there, my throat parching for the human blood. Still, I held fast to the tree, refusing to move an inch, or I would lose control.

Smiling, I opened my eyes, I felt even more proud of myself, briefly wondering how would the Cullens think. It was almost time to search for them, but not yet. I jumped off the tree, and continued my run, this time, parallel to the road to a town. My second test. Stopping before I reached the perimeter, I looked at myself, wondering what to do with the clothes. I _had_ worn these clothes since the day I turned. Shaking my head, I wondered where I would get money in the first place. Both the accounts of my father and mine were closed because we were both deceased.

With a sigh, I decided to continue on with my test. I entered town, spotting several humans on the sidewalks. Some noticed me, but I ignored them, looking around, watching myself for any cracks in my self-control. Shuddering, I couldn't remain any longer and turned around to go back. Two humans, male at that, stood in my way.

"Hello!" one greeted, "You look pretty, but did you come out of the woods or something?"

I ignored them, unable to keep control anymore and began running once I entered the woods, barely hearing what they said behind me.

"Damn, what a bitch," he muttered.

Using my nose, I quickly found a pack of wolves and took one away from the pack before they even realized I had come and gone. Sitting on a branch, I began draining the blood away from the body, mulling over my self-control with humans today. Yes, two decades of practice was worth the wait. Dropping the carcass to the ground several feet below, I stood up, deciding to try again in another town nearby.

I repeated this process for two weeks until I ran into a woman who took pity on me and gave me clothes. I tried to refuse but she would have none of it. Grudgingly, I accepted her gift, expressing my gratitude.

"It's all my pleasure, dear, please, if you wish, you can stay with me for as long as you need," she said, smiling.

I blinked, wondering if I should take this step. Hesitantly, I accepted the offer, knowing that I may have to 'consume' human food to keep up my act.

"Thank you for your generosity. It's been so long that I've been around people... I don't quite know how to act right now," I said, preparing the woman for any manners I may exhibit.

"Oh it's all right, I can help you with that," she said, taking my hand, the first human contact, leading me.

For the next two weeks, I watched her and how my body acted, mimicking her movements, such as crossing my legs, or twirling my hair. These movements felt awkward, but necessary to prevent myself from looking like a statue. As her sentiments had said the first three days.

"Are you all right? You sit and stand around like a statue!" she said on the third day, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiley, I didn't realize..." I said, blinking at her observations.

So, I had to copy some of her movements to make myself look natural. I was glad she never asked me anything about myself or my past. I really had no cover story.

And of course, each night, I would slip out to feed, after emptying out the human food I consumed each day. I really was grateful to Kiley, and she really helped with my tolerance for human blood, in such close proximity for an extended period of time.

But, at the end of two weeks, I decided I had to move on.

"Kiley," I said, setting the spoon down into my bowl of cereal.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked, looking up from her magazine.

"I'm going to leave today," I said, "I need to start searching for my family. I am so grateful to you, I—I can never repay you."

"Oh Bella," Kiley said, frowning then nodded in understanding. "Is that why... you were without a home?"

"Sort of, it's really complicated, I don't even know how to put it into words," I said.

"I understand, I am very glad to be able to care for you, it's the least I could do after... after my husband and baby died. In a way, you reminded me of my daughter, so I am happy to do something for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear..." I said, saddened by Kiley's past. It was true, I saw pictures around the house of a man and a baby in her arms, and wondered where they were.

"It's all right, it actually happened... a few days before you showed up. I guess giving you a roof over your head and food to feed, I was able to grieve in my own way," Kiley said, sipping her coffee.

My mind flashed to some nights, just before I left the house, I heard her crying to sleep and understood the reason now. I nodded mutedly.

"I really hope for the best for you," I murmured.

"As do I, for you. I hope you can find your family," Kiley said with a soft smile.

Without another word, I took my bowl and her dishes to the sink and washed them.

"When will you leave?" she asked, dumping the rest of the coffee into the sink.

"Soon after this," was my reply. I had warned her that I might announce my departure suddenly.

"So soon? I understand... Let me give you some money so you can continue on your trip," she said, setting the coffee in the sink and went to get her purse.

"Oh no, I couldn't," I began and she cut me off.

"Please let me give you one last thing, it's my own way of grieving you know," she said, taking her wallet out.

With a silent sigh, I nodded as I set the clean dishes on a rack, dried my hands and turned to her. She gave me several twenties with a knowing look.

"I knew you would leave one day, so I was prepared," she said as I counted the money. It was five hnndred dollars.

"Kiley! This is too much," I said, looking up and saw her pulling a bag out of a cupboard under the stairs.

"And these clothes for your trip as well, please accept them," she said, handing me the bag.

Smiling gratefully, I accepted the bag and then gave her a heartwarming hug.

"I will never forget you," I promised, knowing that my perfect vampire memory would remember her long after her death.

"Bye Bella," she said with a smile, "I do hope you find your family soon."

"Thank you, bye Kiley." I said then left the kitchen to the side door and with a back wave, I left the property. I stuck the money into my pocket, the bag over my left shoulder.

It was time to find the Cullens.

I took out the map from the other pocket, already knowing which direction to go as I walked towards a line of trees.

Sticking the map of Alaska back into my pocket, I ran, hoping Edward did not mean those words all those years ago. Saying that he didn't want me, didn't love me. It had to be a lie.

Soon, I arrived in Denali downtown and stopped near a Gap store. I closed my eyes, trying to sniff out for any vampires. It took me almost ten minutes to pinpoint it. I realized the scent may have been here about a day ago. Smiling, I was on track, knowing I may either run into the Denali clan or the Cullens. I never smelled the Cullens' scent, so I couldn't be sure if they were theirs, or the Denali's. Snaking through the small crowd on the streets, trying to follow the scent and stopped when I reached a parking lot. Frowning, I wondered how I could go from there.

Closing my eyes again, I focused even more intently, sniffing them out. It took another twenty minutes to sense it, even fainter than in the crowds. I walked slowly, trying to keep the scent as I made through the parking garage and into the open, leading away from the downtown and into residences. I remained on the main road, walking past the houses, and soon, into the country. I kept walking, careful not to lose the scent. Each time I did, I paused and usually found it again within thirty seconds and kept walking.

I stopped at a dirt road that led away from the main road, looking down the dirt road which soon buried by a line of trees. I walked on, wondering if this was the Denali clan's house.

Several miles later, I found a mansion. Swallowing thickly, I felt nervous. It _was_ the first time I would meet a vampire since I turned. I had kept a careful distance away from both humans and vampires.

Shifting from my left to right foot several times, I steadied my nerves as I went up to the front doors. Looking up at the sky as I climbed the stairs, it was nearing dusk now. Taking a deep breath, I rang the doorbell.

Several moments later, an unfamiliar woman answered the door, confusion written on her face.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked after a moment of studying me while I lost my voice to talk.

"Uh, hi... um..." I stuttered and stopped, sighing in defeat. How was I supposed to talk? Hi, I'm Bella, I'm looking for the Cullens, can you tell me where they are? I mentally scoffed, wondering if they would take offense.

"You're a vegetarian, aren't you?" she said after another moment of study. I nodded mutedly and she invited me in with a wave of her hand and smile.

"Thanks," I murmured softly as I seated myself in the living room. "I... I'm Bella Swan," I said, wondering if they knew about me.

"I'm Tanya," she said with a smile, "the others are out hunting. Hm, your name is familiar though. Do you know the Cullens by any chance?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here," I said, feeling a bit more sure.

She frowned, seemingly trying to remember where she heard my name and shook her head. "This is going to bug me, I know I heard the name somewhere... maybe if you could tell me a bit about yourself and how you know the Cullens?"

I became nervous again, shifting in my seat, but Tanya waited patiently with a small smile on her face.

"I... met them about twenty-three years ago, in Forks..." I began.

"Oh! You're that Bella Swan Edward was in love with?" she exclaimed suddenly and I ducked my head., embarrassed. "...You _are_, aren't you?"

"...Yeah..." I replied, nodding.

"But... they said you were human," she said, looking confused again.

"I was, I was still a human when they left Forks," I said softly.

Tanya's face fell a little, "What happened?"

"Do you know—remember Victoria?" I asked.

"Hm... oh yes, she was in the coven with Laurent, she turned you?"

"Yeah, she was trying to get revenge, but my friends—they were werewolves—saved me before I died," I explained and her face became aghast.

"You were saved by _werewolves_? How could this be, Bella?" she asked.

"I don't quite know myself. I told... I... they left me alone when my transformation completed. They promised me that they would save me from the humans," I said quietly, trembling and shaking my head.

A look of dawning comprehension fell on her face and looked even more sympathetic, "Oh Bella..."

"So, I left, I avoided all contact with people for the last two decades, it was hard trying to get used to talking to people again. You're... the first vampire I've seen or spoken to since Cullens left," I said, relaxing my body into the sofa. "I was so afraid of losing control, I kept to myself all these years..."

Tanya only looked at me with a sad and bewildered look, "Not a single phone call, a letter, anything?"

I shook my head, "All that required contact with humans, I couldn't endanger them," I said.

"Oh, right..." she said softly and looked up when I heard several people coming inside. They paused when they saw they had a visitor. "Hey, we have a visitor," Tanya said.

The approached with some caution as I sat up, facing them.

"Her name is Bella Swan," Tanya said and then turned to me, "This is Kate, Irina, Eleazor, and Cami," she pointed to each.

"Is she _the_ Bella Swan?" Kate asked, studying me with wide eyes. "Wasn't she supposed to be a human?"

"She was turned by Victoria," Tanya explained and the four recognized the name.

"The one with Laurent was in?" Irina asked a bit coolly, staring at me.

I nodded, wondering about her cold question.

"It was not her fault, Irina," Tanya said a bit sharply.

Irina looked at Tanya and nodded, leaving the room, supposedly to cool off.

"So, you want to know where the Cullens are now, correct?" Tanya asked, looking at me again with her topaz eyes.

"I—yeah, that's my goal," I replied.

She smiled sadly, "I am not sure of there current whereabouts, sadly."

"Oh... I see," I said quietly, "not even their phone number?"

"They changed numbers several years ago, I've been meaning to get in contact, but they never told me the new number," Kate said, sitting down next to her, joined by the other two.

"What _is_ your power?" Eleazor asked, studying me intently after a moment of silence.

"My power?" I asked, frowning at the question.

"His power is sensing other vampire's powers, and sometimes even the humans," Cami explained.

"Right, but I can't make sense of yours, it's as though it is blocking me. Like some form of shield," Eleazor said, looking a little frustrated.

"Oh... that's interesting, Edward can't read my thoughts either," I commented, remembering the gifts.

"I do recall him stating that," Eleazor said, nodding in understanding, "it has to be a form of shield. Have you ever seen it in action?"

I shook my head in answer, "Never."

"Hm, then it may need vampires in order to use the power," Eleazor said, stroking his chin in thought. "I'm very interested to see what sort of powers you have. I suppose, in the meantime, if you want, you can stay and develop that power while we wait for some form of contact from the Cullens, Will that be all right?" he saked, looking at the other vampires.

"Of course, we have a spare room she can use," Kate replied, nodding.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, torn between finding the Cullens right away or wait and develop my supposedly mysterious powers. It must have shown on my face when Tanya spoke.

"If you were to try and find the Cullens now, with no point of where to find them, it will take you a few decades, if not centuries. They could be anywhere in the world, even at the bottom of the ocean, although I would wonder why they would do that."

I chuckled at the joke meant to lighten the mood and nodded. "So I have a better chance here because they'll contact you sometime soon."

"Correct," Tanya said with a smile. "Patience is what we all have to exercise, we have an eternity after all."

"Yeah, I practiced that in the last two decades, I've learned it," I said with a wry grin then frowned, "I would really like to see them soon..."

"Me too, I really miss hearing from them," Tanya said, moving to where I sat and grabbed my hand, rubbing it with her thumbs.

I could only nod, taking in comfort of a human contact from another vampire. It was soothing and it calmed me down slightly.

"I need to hunt," I said, realizing that my throat was parched for blood again.

"I'll go with you, I need to as well," Tanya said, standing up, "after that, we can give you the grand tour of the house."

"That sounds good," I said, following suit and with a shy wave to the rest of the clan, we left.

"You are a lucky girl, you know that?" Tanya said as we both broke into a run.

"What do you mean?" I asked, casting a side-along glance at her.

"Edward is in love with you, he looks so withdrawn these days. He obviously must be head over heels for you. And look at me, I've got the most beautiful looks in the world," she said sadly and I had to agree, her looks were beyond stunning, "and he wouldn't fall for me."

I couldn't say anything to that, somewhat glad that Edward didn't fall for the woman, even though she seemed really nice. We continued our run for awhile and she stopped, and I as well. I closed my eyes, turning myself over to my monster self and sensed a caribou.

After I finished we both finished our meals, we started heading back.

"I'm grateful that you are taking me in for the time being," I said with a soft smile. "You're right, I would have continued on searching the whole earth for them. Tanya chuckled.

"I did that, trying to find Irina once, it was pure chance when I found her," she confessed, "it took me a century."

"Really? A century? So you weren't just saying random words earlier..." I commented, my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, it... happened after the... incident with our mother's death. Not biological, kind of like what Carlisle is to the Cullens," she explained, "She couldn't take the pain and so she left. It took much longer to travel back in the days, you know. Not being able to fly, or get on a gas powered boats."

"How long have you been around?" I had to ask.

"About a thousand years, give or take a century," she replied with a wry look.

"Oh," was the only sensible reply I could think of now as we approached the house. I noticed it had three floors. She then gave me the grand tour of the house. The top floor housed bedrooms, the second, offices with staircases to their own bedrooms, and the first floor were where the interactions of the coven took place. Such as a game room, theatre, social (the one I considered a living room), and a library. All the rooms looked impressive

The next day, Eleazor knocked on my door and I bid him enter, looking up from my book I was reading.

"I thought you might be interest in working on your powers...?" he began.

"Ah.. um, sure," I said, dog-earing the page and set them down on the coffee table. Eleazor went around the table and sat on the couch. "How would we go about this?" I asked.

"We will need to find a trigger to cause the power to come forward," he said. "Since your power is a type of shield, we may need you to try and protect someone. Kate?"

She came into the room and sat next to Bella with a smile.

"Hey Kate," I said, wary.

"I'm going to... er, well, hurt you a bit, and see if you're affected by it," she explained.

"_Hurt_ me?" I asked, moving away from her, aghast.

Without another moment, she touched my arm and I held my breath, waiting for the pain to come. Kate frowned, looking at me.

"Do you feel anything?" she asked.

"No... should I be?"

"How about now?" she asked and I shook me head again. "And now?"

She continued until she was exerting all power on my arm and I still felt nothing, glad that I was also safe from her powers.

"This is good," Eleazor said and called for Tanya. Several moments later, "You will be trying to protect her."

I sat up straight, being even more wary at what they were asking me to do. I nodded, accepting the exercise. Kate began jolting her, only at low setting enough for me to react negatively, to try and protect Tanya from further pain.

This went on for several weeks, but I barely got anywhere. I became extremely frustrated with myself, trying to tell myself that I _had_ to protect her. But deep down, I couldn't bring myself to care about the person enough, it did not seem enough. I needed something—someone better than Tanya. I confessed this to Eleazor who seemed understanding about it.

"We will try Edward, but in the meantime, try to protect Tanya the best you can," he said.

But no matter his words, no matter how much I tried to stretch this rubber band in my mind, it refused to do anything. Months went by, and I could shield Tanya somewhat, but not very effectively and only on low settings. And as those months passed, I became impatient, waiting to hear some word from the Cullens.

"Is there _any _form of contact you can do to reach them?" I asked one day, getting frustrated with both the contact and the ongoing exercise in my power.

"There is one, but it's too risky, and we don't know if she will get it at all," Tanya replied.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I cried.

"I thought it might be obvious to you too," she replied. "Alice's visions."

"Oh... right... and something major, right? Like, oh, committing suicide?"

"That would be hard to do, unless you went to the Volturi."

"Right..." I muttered. "Yeah, that's too risky."

I heaved a sigh, looking at Eleazor, "Will I ever get better?"

"In time," he replied. "Your powers are harder than most to practice at because of the nature it is."

"That's great," I said dryly, glad time was on my side. I began working on my power again with Tanya Kate, and Eleazor.

Irina kept her distance from me, accusing me with her eyes. It reminded me a lot like Rosaline, with her glares and jealousy. Though, with Irina, it was more of wanting revenge, but we all knew she would not attack, especially if it meant going against her sisters. With that thought, I was confident that Irina would never attack me.

Time passed, and often, I lost track of it. Occasionally, I attended local high schools and universities just to keep track of how much time was passing. Otherwise, the days, weeks and months had passed, and I was slowly getting some control over my powers. Though, never completely, I was waiting for the rubber band on my powers to finally snap. It never came. Then, one day, Tanya came into the room, grinning, in her hand were balloons.

"Happy birthday, Bells!"

Mentally, I took stock of the year it was and quickly counted, realizing that I was now a hundred and fifty.

"Damn..." I uttered, "had that much time passed?"

"It sure did. See? Eternity has a whole new meaning when you're a vampire!"

I shook my head, my distaste for birthdays was still there. Tanya was only using this occasion to tease me.

"Well now, just wait until you're a thousand years old!" Kate burst in, laughing. "You're a young'un. I hope I don't have to worry about wrinkles anytime soon..." she said with a frown.

We all laughed together, chuckling at the joke. Privately, I wondered about the Cullens. It seemed so long ago, I could barely remember what they looked like, using only my human memories. With a melancholy sigh, I flopped onto the couch. The other two looked at each other, slightly worried.

"You know, I was actually using today to talk about... them. I'm really am getting worried. They've never gone so long with... any form of contact. Maybe... it's better for you to go and start searching. We'll call you... if they call," Tanya said, sitting down next to me. "I wonder... if something happened to them."

A chill went down my spine at the thought and shook my head, "I'm sure they're okay... But you're right, I can't sit around and do nothing but wait for that phone call. Nearly a hundred and twenty... That's too long of a wait."

Cami came into the room then, carrying a backpack with a soft solemn look.

"We prepared the bag for you, and if you need anything, please call," Kate said, grabbing my hand and rubbed it with her fingers.

"Thanks," I murmured. I stood up and hugged each one of them, save for Irina, who was not present. "Please tell Irina I wish her good bye."

"I will send her your love," Tanya promised and then I went to the front door, pausing.

I looked back and gave them a big smile, opened the door and closed it behind me. I wondered where to start.

With a sigh, best to start where it all began.

Forks, here I come, I thought.

A day and several feeding later, I stopped when I reached downtown of Forks. It changed so much, the population grew to a mid-sized city. I looked around, trying to find something familiar. Nothing was. Frowning, I stared at the street names, the only ones that had not changed. None of the stores, not even Newton's store, was still in business. I walked among the streets, taking in the sights. Before I knew it, I was at a place that was, thankfully, still familiar. The dirt road that led to the mansion that belonged to the Cullens. I had no time to dwell on my old home or my old school, they would come later.

The long walk seemed to march on and on endlessly. I knew I could run if I wanted to, but somehow, I felt apprehnsive, wondering what I would find. Would the mansion still be there? Have they come back to Forks? Is it gone? Has it become a haunted house by the Forks community?

I saw the familiar structure coming into view, and it looked almost worn away. Something like a haunted house. My face fell as I reached the end of the dirt road. There were broken glass windows everywhere, the front door broken down, the white paint chipped away and faded to grey. I choked back a sob.

They were not back yet. Still, I was determined to go on inside, hoping to find some sort of clues. Ignoring the electrical hums of cars speeding nearby, no longer using gas, I entered the haunted-looking house. It _really_ did seem to haunt me, making me remember the memories that had taken place here. My birthday, the first time I met Esme and properly met the others, the dinner Esme often made for me during the summer. I trailed my finger over some of the broken furniture, recalling the memories associated with each object. It really had been a long time ago.

I turned away from the room and climbed the stairs. I became all business as I pushed into Carlisle's room. Looking around, there were leaves everywhere, and mildew scent hung heavily in the air. I brushed my fingers along the bookshelves, wondering why he didn't take the books with him. Shaking my head, I went to the desk, looking around for any sign of clue. Anything at all.

Flipping through filing cabinets, drawers, bookshelves, I stopped when I found pages of stock markets. Looking over the names, I realized the Cullens had used different names throughout the year, but keeping the first names, only changing the last name. Smiling, I had found something to work with. Luckily, Tanya had taught me about the stock market to grow my money, so I knew how to find information on people through the market, illegal or not.

Taking the papers with me, I felt a sense of purpose now. I took the cell phone out and called the Denali clan.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

"Hey Kate, it's Bella," I said, grinning.

"Did you..?" she dared to hope.

"Sadly, no, but I found something that should lead me to them," I replied, scanning the pages. "They left behind pages of stock market with different aliases. They kept the first name, but the last name always changed..." I trailed off, letting Kate figure out what we could do next.

"So, if we pieced all their names to an address, we can find them?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, the names on here kept using the same address, so it really is a matter of time."

"You're right... I'm really glad you found something! Keep me posted, We'll search for their names, just sit tight," Kate said and hung up.

I flipped the phone closed, sticking it back into my pocket, glad I didn't have to go to a library to try and find information on them. Walking over to a bench in downtown, I sighed, content, but also a feeling of nervousness was growing in my stomach. I watched the futuristic cars fly by—literally. I shook my head, wondering how much I had missed in the last hundred and fifty years. It was a good thing I don't have to go to a library, who knew what sort of technology they had now? True, we try to keep up with it, but these days, the technology literally evolved on an hourly basis, we just gave up and decide to update once a year. I looked up at the sky, smelling sweet air of Forks.

Several hours later, the phone rang and I answered it, wondering if they found the Cullens so soon.

"Bella, we found them!" Tanya said excitedly, "They're living in Britain, London to be exact."

"Really, and the address?" I asked, unable to believe that I could see them so soon. Tanya gave me the address and I memorized it easily, as well as the directions from Heathrow. It was time to take a long flight.

"Thank you so much, Tanya," I said, pouring my gratitude into my words.

"Anytime, and hey, can you tell them to give us a call, will you?" Tanya said. I laughed and agreed.

In no time at all, I found myself outside the terminal in London, unable to take another step. The airplanes had changed, shaking my head, trying to get pass the fact that it took only two _hours_ to get from Seattle to London, and I had been prepared to sit on the plane for a long time.

Shaking my head again, I looked around, wondering if Alice saw me coming yet. Seeing no one familiar, I walked through the airport, ignoring the baggage, rented a car (Ferrari) and into the streets. Recalling the directions, I drove the car, snaking around traffic and the more I drove, the more nervous I became, it was nearly palatable. I truly hoped Alice saw me coming and warn everyone.

Driving into the country, I soon found the street—more like a dirt road. _Figures,_ I thought as I drove onto it. I tried not to clench on the steering wheel, knowing that I would have to pay for the damages, I soon saw a large house in the distance. They had to hear me by now. I sped up to try to calm myself down. Several minutes later, I screeched to a halt, taking a deep breath and got out of the car. No one came outside to greet me, probably preferring to be polite. Taking shaking steps, I approached the front doors up the stairs and knocked.

I waited.

And waited.

I rang the door bell and waited.

Frowning, I wondered if I should go in without being invited, I turned the knob, it was unlocked. Pushing in, I peeked. I smelled that there were vampires here recently, like only a few hours ago. Deep crease formed between my eyebrows, I entered.

"Hello?" I called out, looking around at the room, noting Esme's touch to the decorations.

I strained to listen, and heard nothing. I became antsy, shifting my feet to and from, wondering what I was going to do now. Did they leave because they knew _I_ was coming? Despair filled my heart. I had longed to see them, and they fled from me?

Turning around, head drooping as I closed the door behind me. It hurt so much, to not be welcomed by the people I loved all these years ago. A sob rose in my throat as I descended down the stairs, I decided I would accept their refusal to greet me. At least I had Tanya and the others.

Reaching the car, I unlocked it with a press of a button and opened it. Before I sat down, I heard a crunch of sticks nearby, somewhere in the distance. I froze, straining my ears.

"I wish there were some big bears here," someone complained.

"Oh shut up, you know that deer was delicious," another said sarcastically.

"Hey, do you sense something?" a different person said, causing the group to pause.

"I smell a vampire," a woman said suspiciously.

"I... I didn't see anything..." a fifth voice spoke, hesitantly.

Then there were silence, and I could do nothing but stand there, frozen. The voices, their choice words, sounded so familiar, I wanted to cry. Then I heard running steps. I closed the door loudly, I heard their footfalls running faster now, and I leaned against the car, crossing my arms. Inside, I was screaming for joy and roared with anticipation. I stood there, wondering when they were coming. Then I saw them, rounding a corner and stopped when they saw me. I didn't show anything on my face, but they stood there, face agaped.

We stood there for only a few moments until a familiar looking pixie came forward, face contorted with joy and despair, hugging me. I did nothing, wishing to give them a cold shoulder first. I knew I wasn't fooling Jasper. I looked over the group, seeing a missing person.

"B-Bella," Alice said, pulling away, looking at me. "Why... I mean.. all this time... I didn't see..."

I looked down at Alice, pain growing in my chest and I couldn't ignore it any longer and pulled Alice into a bear hug, sobbing, unable to hide it. "Oh Alice! I missed you so damn much! So... so damn much..."

The others came and joined in the hugs, exchanging words of how much we missed each other.

"Wh-where were you?" I choked, pulling away from them.

"Hunting, it's been awhile we did it as a f-family..." Esme replied, her hand holding my cheek.

"I nearly left when no one was home... I thought... no one wanted to see me," I whispered, shaking with grief.

"Bella, let's go inside and make ourselves comfortable. I imagine we... have a lot to catch up," Carlisle said, and as a group, we went up the stairs and went inside. Once seated on couches, I spoke again, asking the one question that mattered the most at this point.

"Where's Edward?"

They looked at each other, appearing uncomfortable.

"Unreachable," Carlisle replied sadly. "The family really was falling apart, and he thought... best to leave the family to keep us together."

"When was this?" I demanded.

"About fifteen years after he left you..." Esme replied softly. I gasped, realizing the time-line.

"So that's why!" I said angrily, standing up, "because of _that_, you all stop keeping in contact with the Denali clan? All these _years_? Do you realize how _worried_ they were about you guys?" I gulped a breath to continue ranting but Jasper cut me off as he sent a wave of calm over me.

"How could we? We didn't want to bring anyone down to our level of misery," Jasper said, looking downcast. "Can you realize the pain I felt from _everyone_, especially Edward's? It was starting to get better now, but the... misery was always there there. Until now, I suppose..."

"The least you could have done is check with them once a year—no, even once a decade would have done it!" I exclaimed, looking at each of their guilty faces. "I thought you all to be smarter than that. Especially you Carlisle!"

"We were grieving," Carlisle said quietly.

"For me? For Edward?" I snapped, "I don't believe this. I'm finding Edward now. Please give me any clues that will point me to him."

"You've been staying with the Denali clan all these years, waiting for our call?" Carlisle asked, looking even more guilty.

"Yes, yes I have," I replied, glaring then softened my face. "But I can't stay angry at you guys, please give them a call soon. We were starting to wonder if something horrible happened to all of you."

Alice was now sobbing and I pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as I rested my head on hers.

"I didn't see..." she babbled, "I really thought you were dead but I never told Edward..."

I sighed, continuing to soothe her.

"So, what happened to you?" Jasper asked, curousity written on his face, and soon became the mask for the rest of the group.

"Victoria attacked me and the werewolves saved me, not wanting to kill me because they considered me a good friend and a victim of Victoria's bite," I replied. "They took care of her though, so she's gone."

"Damn..." Emmett said, shaking his head. "_Werewolves!_"

"I know, I begged them to end my life because... because I was nothing in this existence without you guys. I waited, and waited for you, I stayed away from humans and vampires, trying to control my bloodlust for two decades on my own, then went to Denali, hoping... to find you guys. I continued to wait then, waiting for any one of you to call, a letter, anything."

My words only caused Alice to sob harder, and other faces were contorted with guilt and pain, including Rosalie's.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Alice wailed. I rocked Alice, trying to soothe her, looking at Jasper for help.

Without another hint, he let a wave of calm over the room.

"So, that sums up what I did the last hundred and twenty some years, maybe thirty, I don't quite know," I said, rubbing Alice's back. "So, you haven't heard from him since... he left you guys?"

"Yeah, we have no idea what he is doing," Alice said through her sobs, "and he hasn't gone to the Volturi... yet, and my visions of him only show him running through trees. That's all he has been doing, running,"

"I see... I'll have to find him myself then," I said, face growing grim at the idea of finding him. It might take me centuries, but I was willing to try. I would wait for him, even wait thousand of years.

"Let us go with you, we can split up and find him sooner that way," Carlisle said, smiling softly. "We now have a reason to live now."

I smiled grimly back and accepted their help. It should cut the search by a century. "Any of you have an article of something, so I have a scent to find him by?"

Alice grinned and nodded. She hopped off the couch, disappeared and returned with a shirt.

"Thanks Alice," I murmured and slowly took the blue shirt into my hand and buried my face into it, smelling the sweet scent. How I longed to be with him! Pulling the shirt away, I stared forlornly at the shirt, it was my closest connection I had to him in over a century.

"Let me call the Denali clan and we can go," Carlisle said with a sheepish smile and took his phone out. Dialing the number, he waited.

With our hearing, we could hear the two way conversation.

"Hello?" Tanya called.

"Ah... Hello Tanya, it's... been awhile," Carlisle said, momentarily unsure.

"Carlisle!" Tanya shrieked and we heard more shrieking in the background. "Does this mean Bella found you?"

"Yes," he replied with a chuckle, "she gave us quite... the reprimand."

"I would hope she did," Tanya said coolly then shrieked again, "I am so happy to hear from you! We will have to catch up one day."

"Yes, we shall... but I am only calling you so that you know Bella found us. Right now, we are on a mission."

"A mission?" she asked confused.

"Edward left, and we're going to go and find him," he replied.

"He... left? When?"

"About the time I... we... stopped calling you," Carlisle faltered. "I cannot express in the right words of how sorry I am."

"The only way you can apologize is to find Edward, Carlisle," Tanya said. "That's what you all need, Bella especially. You can't know how much she suffered by waiting for you, for Edward, to call us. So, please, find him."

"I will, we will, Tanya. Thank you all for looking after her all these years, I will never be able to repay you," Carlisle said.

"It's been a pleasure getting to know Bella, I can see why you all fell in love with her. Now, please, go!"

She hung up and Carlisle closed the phone, a wan smile on his face as he put it in his inside coat pocket.

During the phone conversation, Alice and Esme had managed to pack a week's worth of clothes for everyone but me. We all stood up when they came down the stairs with the backpacks.

"Seeing that all Edward is doing is running, we better use the same mode of transportation," Alice said lightly.

"Right, and we should split into two a group, and Bella... who do you want to go with?" Jasper asked.

"I think I'll go alone, that way we get a lot more ground covered. Alice, can you tell me what climate and type of trees he is now? Or will be..."

Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment and smiled, "He's running through the desert in Africa."

"Well, let's go! We don't know when he'll leave the continent," I said, panicking of missing him.

"Follow me," Carlisle said, walking outside and to a barn. I looked at him quizzically and gasped when he opened the door. It was an aircraft that needed no runway strips to lift off or land. We all quickly got in and strapped as Emmett took control of the plane.

"I really have been living under a rock... is this how most people travel these days?"

"The affluent ones," Esme replied with a knowing look. I merely shook my head. Soon, we were over Israel, landing just at the other shore of the Red Sea in Egypt.

"Where is the sun in the sky for Edward?" I asked, looking at the sun's position as it began to sink after reaching noon.

"The sun is behind him," Alice replied a second later. "It looked like it was four, closer to five, in the afternoon."

"He's heading east," Jasper stated. We looked at each other, it couldn't be this easy, could it?

"Let's go, we'll spread out a hundred and fifty or so miles from each other, that should catch him," Carlisle said.

"Actually, we should all go solo, that will cut down the risk of him slipping through," Jasper said and after a moment of thought, the group agreed. We would be able to cover a hundred miles or less this way, we knew.

We all got out of the aircraft and we began running to take our place. Once I took the center place of the group, hoping to be the one Edward ran into. In front of us, all we saw was blazing hot, brown sand and we bid our time. Alice would call us if Edward slipped by and into Middle east. We had no idea if Edward would swim if he reached the other side of the coast.

I had no idea how long I stood there, waiting for Edward to show up, straining my ears and my nose fifty miles each way, to my left and to my right. Trying to pick up the telltale of a vampire speeding through the dunes, and the scent. It was a good thing that the wind was blowing in our direction, we would be able to detect him sooner. I glanced at my watch, it was nearing four in the afternoon. It would be soon, I knew. I wondered what I would say to him. It was obvious that he had lied to me that day, wishing only to protect me from himself and the dangers of the paranormal world. I understood that, but it was still annoying. Edward could be so protective.

Scanning the range, I kept my hearing and smell in check, trying to sense Edward. Glancing at my watch again, it was almost five now. It could be any minute now. Closing my eyes to heighten the smell and hearing, I heard it. The steps were too fast for a human. A wind blew into my face and I caught the scent. _His_ scent. If my heart still beat, it would have been in overdrive now.

_Edward..._ I thought, realizing that he was coming straight for me. He would spot me soon. Several minutes later, a body ran over the top of the dunes and kept running, leaving a trail of dust behind him. I stared at him, he looked almost feral, his clothes tattered beyond belief, his hair looked as though it hadn't been washed, maybe even in a century.

"Edward..." I said softly, stepping forward.

"Not another one," he growled, intent on running past me.

"Edward! I'm real! I'm not in your head!" I yelled, realizing he was experiencing the same thing I had done, the reason I made the jump off the cliff. "I'm real! Please!"

He looked as though he was going to barrel right into me and I stood my ground, knowing this was probably the only way he could realize I was not an hallucination.

A loud crack sounded through the air and we both collided into a cliff side, raining rocks down on us as I clutched on to him for dear life. "Edward! Wake up, please... I'm here, I'm a... I'm a vampire."

Edward did nothing but remaining still, not breathing.

Slowly, he looked up at me in the eyes, his eyes topaz. Everything about him looked so much clearer, so much sharper than my own memories had been. They barely did him justice. If I could shed tears, I would now. I swallowed thickly. "Edward... it's been so long..."

He simply stared at me with a blank face. He moved his mouth a little and swallowed.

"B-B-Bella?" he stammered, moving away a little to get a better look at my face. I smiled. "H-h-h-how...? What?" he looked confused.

"Victoria got me," I said, "the werewolves were able to take care of her, but..." I trailed off. "It was too late. I begged them to... end my life. I... you can't know how devastated I was, knowing that I was all alone..."

Edward pulled me into a hug, breathing heavily.

"Oh god, Bella, oh god... all these years, all I thought was..."

I hugged him tightly back, staying that way for a long time. Then the phone rang, I then realized that the sun had set, it was twilight now. I took it out, answering it.

"You found him!" squealed Alice, I pulled the phone away from my ear, wincing, "we're coming!"

I merely grinned, unable to speak. "Mmhm."

"See you soon!" she said and hung up. I tucked the phone away, looking at Edward who stared back.

"I am so, so sorry, Bella," he whispered, looking horrified now. "You... how long?"

"Yesterday—maybe today, was my hundred and fiftieth birthday, Edward, you can figure the math out yourself," I said, pulling him to me, kissing him on the lips hungrily, and he responded.

Several minutes later, we heard a coughing noise and looked up unwillingly. We both saw the grinning grins on everyone's faces.

"Edward, buddy!" Emmett said, jumping down to us and pulled us both out of the rocks we had been buried in and hugged us tightly. Edward seemed to still be out of it as the rest of the people took turns to hug him.

"Let's go home Edward, you've been running for too long," Esme said, holding his cheek with her hand tenderly.

"Y-yeah, I did..." he stammered, blinking at each of us, his eyes fell last on me. Without another thought, he pulled me in for another kiss. "I..." he mumbled through the kiss, "am never letting you go again."

"Neither am I," I murmured, holding him tightly. "I was ready to wait for for for many thousand years. My love for you will never die."

"Oh Bella," he said with a husky voice.

Emmett cleared his throat again, appearing to be slightly reddened.

"Oh shut up Emmett, go do it with Rosalie," Edward snapped and we continued our kiss.

We heard a heavy sigh and Edward growled, holding on to me even tighter. "You're not pulling us apart anytime soon."

"I'll go get the aircraft," Emmett said loudly, leaving with Rosalie. They were soon joined by the other two couples, giving us more space. Before Jasper left, he looked at Edward pointedly and Edward chuckled as the blond left.

"Mmm, what?" I asked.

"Said we better not do it on the spot when they come for us," Edward said.

"So tempting," I murmured.

"It is," Edward said and kissed again. "I missed you so damn much, Bella, I had been mourning you. But I could never... for some reason, I couldn't kill myself and follow you."

"If I knew you killed yourself, I'd follow you too," I said with a serious tone.

"So much like Romeo and Juliet. Thinking that you died, and I would have killed myself then, and then you come and find out I died... and then you follow..." Edward said, chuckling.

"Indeed," I agreed. "What held you back?"

"A... sense of unease, I could never figure out why, but, perhaps I do now... You've been alive—living in this existence, all these years. I... guess I do have a soul, sensing that you were still in this world."

"See, I told you vampires had souls," I said, glad that his notion was finally proven false.

He said nothing more and continued to kiss, deepening as the time wore on. I wondered when the others would be getting us. No sooner did I think these thoughts, I heard the aircraft. I looked up, slightly annoyed that we would have to break apart for the moment. Edward sighed, breaking away, but holding my hand now as they landed a ways away from the rocks. We hurriedly climbed in and I promptly sat on Edward's lap, kissing him again as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Ugh," Emmett growled, "This is even worse than me and Rosalie."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed, looking a little green. "It's nice you two are together and a--"

We broke the kiss and stared at Jasper and said together, "Shut up," loudly. We giggled and continued to kiss.

"We have plenty of time to catch up later," Carlisle said to the group with humor in his voice, "Leave them be for now."

Esme sniffed, "The family is back together again."

The others could only grin, including Rosalie. They were all glad the ordeal had come to a close. Or not quite, as I thought in my mind. I would rant a little while longer, making sure each and every one of them regret their actions. A century and half of waiting really was too much to just let this slide and forgive. I did forgive them, however, but they had to work for it.

Half an hour later, we arrived back at the house. Without a break in the kiss, Edward carried me off the aircraft and into the house, followed by others. Sitting down on the couch, I vaguely realized, was the same one I sat in earlier. But I dismissed it as we _still_ continue to kiss. How could we, waiting decades and decades to see each other, stop kissing?

"Okay seriously, we need to discuss, I don't quite know all the details Bella had said about her past," Carlisle said, impatience coloring his voice now. With a sigh, Edward pulled away from the kiss, but still held me in his lap. I looked at Edward apologetically as I got off him and stood up.

"So, Victoria bit you," Edward said, still clinging to my hand.

"Right, and the werewolves saved me," I said, and couldn't, wouldn't end my life because I was a good friend to them and.. a victim of that crazed woman. When... I turned..." I said softly, pulling away from Edward. "I never felt so alone, the werewolves were not there, they promised me they would look after me, make sure I didn't... hurt anyone."

"Oh no," Esme murmured, realizing where this was going.

"So that's why I couldn't see you in Forks..." Alice said darkly.

"Not only I f-f..." I stopped myself, my face filled with grief, recalling the white eyes, rolled back and the mouth open. His skin pale, empty of blood. I shivered, I did not recall that incident very often. Alice gasped, paling.

"Oh Bella!" she moaned, moving towards me but stopped when I glared. I looked at Edward, wondering if he saw it too.

"What happened?" he asked, not using his gift to find out, wanting to hear from my mouth.

"M-m-my..." I stammered, moving away from the group. "Charlie," I said simply. The rest of the group paled at the news.

"So that's... that's what happened," Carlisle said sadly, "I tried looking into your records and it said you were deceased and a few days later.. three days in fact... I didn't see the connection."

I took a deep breath, and continued, "So, I was left with nothing, I could possibly not go back to La Push or Forks, I feared for their lives. I kept away from them for two decades, trying to perfect my control over my bloodlust. It was the loneliest years of my life, human or vampire, I wonder, when I reflect back on it, how I even made it through. My control over my lust for human blood... it worked of course. After that, I soon found the Denali clan, trying to find you. But they said you had stopped contacting them... when Edward left." I looked at him, wondering if he knew.

"You _stopped_ contacting the Denali?" Edward asked Carlisle, bewildered.

"The family was falling apart, we tried to keep it together, but it kept splitting at the seams, Edward," Esme said sadly. "We couldn't even think of contacting anyone else, afraid."

Edward shook his head, hating himself even more for everyone's misfortune. "If I had waited another ten years..."

"We can't think about what if's, Edward," I said, sitting back down on the couch next to him. "All we can do is learn from it and move on."

"You knew I still loved you," Edward said, stating the fact.

"When I found the Denali clan, it was apparent that you... still loved me. I knew then, that it was a lie that day," I said, stroking his face. "But I... can't forget how alone I was those two decades. I was so angry at the world, several times, I... thought about abandoning this vegetarian diet. I wanted to lash at you guys somehow."

I looked at each of them, looking guilty. "I'm sorry."

"No Bella, you shouldn't be sorry!" Alice exclaimed. "It's us who should be."

"No, it's _me,_ for making all of us to leave in the first place," Edward said quietly. "And my fault for leaving my own family, even if it was to provide them—you, some sort of emotional balance. I know Jasper had a rough time of it.

"Let's not do the blaming party, everyone," Rosalie snapped, "we all are to blame, in one way or another."

We fell silent at her words, mulling it over.

"So, I am curious, how did you find us?" Jasper asked, leaning forward.

"Stock market," I replied, "I went to your house in Forks and found some pages... I recognized a pattern. You changed the last names every twenty or so years, but kept the first name. Tanya and Kate looked it up, looking for an address that had all your names at one place."

"Clever, I wondered if people would be able to find us in that way. It worked out then," Carlisle said.

"It's probably not that clever, I'm sure a human can figure it out too," I replied.

"But it _is_ a bit obvious, we try to hide our trail with less than obvious crumbs that _are_ obvious," Carlisle, "We do want to be found. In... hopes that maybe you, or the Denali clan, would find us. Even if we weren't forthcoming with contacting them first."

"Me? What hope were there?" I wondered.

"That maybe, when you were older, you would come looking at the house, trying to find a way to contact us. I didn't..." he looked at Edward, "want to break the promise of contacting Bella. So, I wanted her—you, to come to us instead."

Edward shook his head, wishing the past was different now.

"Why can't I see you until now?" Alice wondered, frowning. "I should have had some accidental visions of you. Especially when... you... first turned. And then after that..."

I took a deep breath and shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. Maybe the werewolves have kept tabs on me until now, inadvertently keeping your visions away."

"Perhaps... but why would they?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"If they did, then I really have no idea as to their motive, unless it was Jacob that stayed with me all these years. But I would have smelled him out a long time ago. Denali clan too."

Shaking her head, Alice remained confused.

"Perhaps this is one mystery we will never be able to solve," Carlisle said quietly. "So, Bella, do you... have any exceptional gifts?" he asked with a wry smile.

"Oh! I do... it's hard to explain really, and it's really hard to get much use out of it. It's a really complicated power, Eleazor said."

"Ah, is that so? He helped you?" Carlisle asked with a knowing look.

"Right, he helped me with that. But, I just... can't seem to... snap this rubber band thing on my powers. I know there's more to it, but I just don't..." I said, waving my hand for some kind of word, "_have_ the motive to really protect anyone correctly..."

I looked at Edward, knowing who exactly would be perfect for Kate's powers and smirked. Edward looked at me a little warily.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt _you,_ my powers are only defensive in nature. A shield if you will," I explained.

"A shield..." Edward murmured, nodding, "Yes, that's what it feels like when I try to read your mind. So, what do you mean you won't hurt me?" he asked, still wary.

"Just need Kate, that's all," I said, humming to myself. Edward winced, remembering her power, then sat up. "Wait, her power don't affect you?"

"Yeah, that's right. Eleazor reckons Jane, and others in Volturi won't even be able to hurt me," I replied casually."

"Do you know what this means?" Edward said darkly, looking around the room whose faces turned dark. I blinked at them in confusion and brightened when I realized what they must be talking about.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Volturi asking _me_ to join them," I said lightly, "Eleazor... had visitors from time to time. They certainly did try to hurt me, but nothing ever happened and they pretended they never tried to hurt me."

Edward growled, "Why would they attack you?"

"Test out my powers, they were intrigued," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Still lacking in self-preservation, I see," Edward murmured, taking my hand.

"So, they told Aro and others about me and my powers, and of course, invited me a place in their... courts. I flatly refused when I realized what sort of diet they had. I would have joined if they did, and if it meant finding you guys sooner—if you had heard about my name."

"We would have come to you right away," Alice said at once, sitting up. "New recruits to Volturi are like headline news in this world."

"Exactly, but I couldn't afford to lose my control, so I played the waiting game instead," I said, leaning against Edward.

"Good," Edward growled, stroking my hair, twisting with his fingers.

"They really aren't all that bad, you know," Carlisle said, frowning. "It's just their diet..."

"I know, the people that came to visit were pleasant enough," I agreed.

"Except when they attack you," Edward muttered darkly.

The silence fell then, staring at each other around the room.

"Anything else you would like to share with us?" Carlisle asked.

I tilted my head in thought, trying to find anything from my memories that were worth telling now and shook my head, "No, not really..."

Edward raised an eyebrow at my choice words but left it at that.

"We'll let you two... get settled in, now," Esme said, standing up.

"I love you," I said, grinning.

"I love you more," he said, nestling his nose into the nape of my neck.

"I don't think so, you couldn't possibly love more than me," I argued. He shushed me by kissing me, my mind drifting away into the blissful eternity with my family, and most importantly, my Edward.

_Fin_

* * *

..and there you have it—the alternate storyline. I hope it brings some sort of closure. Thank you all for reading! heart


End file.
